


I Now Pronounce You Husbands and Wife

by asingerofsongs, MayGlenn



Series: Stars and Skies [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (You didn't seriously think we'd write a story without including those tags did you?), Anal Sex, Bachelorette Party, Dancing, Discussion of Pregnancy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Planning, Fishing, Groomzilla Poe, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Sickfic, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Unironic use of pop songs like this is a CW show, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, Whiskey & Scotch, it's a good honeymoon ok?, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/pseuds/asingerofsongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: "I could just talk to her—”[Ohh no you don’t!] BB-8 bleated, zooming in front of the door, brandishing their electric probe. [Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!]“Well, how about—”“Or the other groom!” Snap said, trying to pull Poe down to a seat. “You’re going to barely be able to stand by the end of the day if you don’t sit down, Poe!”Poe immediately stood up again, and this time BB-8 did shock him.“Ow! Damn it, BB-8!”“Yeesh, I have never seen someone go from hungover to Groomzilla so fast,” Kes marveled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togethew today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within a dweam.

The biggest problem with the two bachelor parties and the bachelorette parties was how they were going to split everyone up.

Jessika had it worst: she was Finn's maid of honor, but Poe was her boss and friend, and she had grown increasingly close to Rey.

"Also, I don't want to miss the biggest Ladies Night of the year!" she whined, while they were eating dinner all together, pilots and soldiers filling a long table late at night.

"Yeah, man, you know, I'm starting to be envious of the bachelorette party," Poe said. "What if _I_ want to go to the spa and let people do my hair and nails and—"

"Oh, no, no, no. I booked this Corellian whiskey tasting weeks ago," Snap declared, thumping Poe on the back. "You're going to get a taste of a whiskey that a bottle of costs as much as a starship, and you're going to enjoy it."

Poe laughed. "Of _course_ I'm going to enjoy that! Still not too late to change your mind, Chewie."

"[Sorry. You can't put a price on a pedicure.]"

"I'm glad we're doing this a day before," Finn said nervously. "We're all going so far away. Anything could happen."

"We're going one system over, Finn, calm down," Poe said. "And you and Rey are still going to be on-planet! Do you not trust Snap to get me home in time?"

"We're flying the fastest ship in the fleet, and Wedge Antilles is our Designated Pilot. He'll get us back in time," Snap reported, saluting Finn smartly.

...

They kept the parties small, in the scheme of things: with Poe went Snap, Karé, Poe’s cousin-in-law Tano, and Bastian; with Rey went Kaydel, Timons, Coni, and Chewie (her best man, who was just as excited to get his fur washed and trimmed as he was to get a pedicure); and with Finn went Jess, Sevens, Torch and Reist.

(Deeks was too young to come on any of the trips, and complained bitterly.)

The day before they were to be married, all three found themselves awakened obnoxiously early. Rey was inclined to grumble (“I thought this was supposed to be an _evening_ activity…”) but was soon enough convinced to get up and get moving.

Finn wasn't sure exactly what Poe and Rey were doing, but he soon found himself knee-deep in clear water, armed with a spear and being coached in the subtleties of spear-fishing by an amused Yavinese fisherman. The others were likewise engaged, although Finn secretly suspected they were doing a lot more watching than fishing.

“I just never pegged you for such an outdoorsy type,” Jess said. “Fishing for his bachelor party. Who’d have thought.”

“You just wish you were at the spa,” Torch teased her.

“I mean, kinda.”

“You weren’t raised on star destroyers,” Sevens pointed out, understanding where Finn was coming from. They took a deep breath. “It smells good out here.”

“Okay, guys? You said I get to do anything I want today, right?” Finn asked. “Less talking. More traditional Yavinese spear-fishing.”

They quieted down, though at some point, Reist decided to forego the spear entirely and surfaced minutes later, spluttering, a fish held securely in their bare hand. It turned into a competition after that, and they soon had enough fish for a meal, even if they were all drenched and half-drowned.

They were sunning themselves on the rocks afterwards when Jess turned to Finn. “So what do you hate most about them?”

Finn sat up. “The...fish?”

“No, silly! Poe and Rey!”

Sevens laughed, a bit appalled at Jessika’s question. “Okay, stormtrooper question: isn’t that _rude_? Or, like, too late?”

“Answer it,” Jess insisted.

Finn looked over at Jess in surprise.

“Uh…what if I don't want to answer it?” he asked her, and she punched him lightly in the arm.

“You gotta. Sorry, I don't make the rules.” Finn growled at her, but she was unrepentant.

“I don't hate anything about either of them,” he said in a sort of “so there” tone of voice.

“ _Finn_ ,” Jess said. “I'm going to hit you. No one, even the most perfect and wonderful person, which you aren't because that's Sevens,” she paused and Sevens chuckled, “loves everything about their significant other. Others, in your case.”

“Jess _never_ puts away her toothbrush and she literally pouts when she doesn't get her way,” Sevens said helpfully from Jess’ other side.

Jessika pouted as if on cue, and Finn laughed.

“Well. Poe never has heard of a laundry hamper and can mess up a space in the amount of time it takes me to blink. Rey has the most ridiculous organization system of anyone I know, and neither Poe nor I can figure it out, but if we move something she had right where she wanted it…” he trailed off. This was surprisingly easy once he got going, and he wondered if that was a bad sign. “And they both take foolish, terrifying risks, sometimes for no reason I can make out.”

Jessika smiled. “Good. And if that’s the worst things about them, really, and you can deal with it, then you’ll be fine.”

Finn pondered this, and nodded, mulling over the question, and his answers. He supposed it was better to think about this now than after the wedding.

“Everyone ready to move on?”

All eyes looked up to their guide: a beefy Trandoshan in khaki shorts, who said something to the other guides, and they gathered up the fish and began loading it onto pack animals. “We’ve got another hike up to the cabin.”

…

“What’s the worst thing about them?” Snap asked Poe, as Poe was rolling up his sleeve.

“Buddy,” Poe laughed. “I have to be _way_ drunker before you ask me that.”

“I hope you haven’t actually been drinking yet, Dameron,” Rokko laughed, snapping on gloves and readying her tools before turning around— “Oh, _Poe,_ your back. They really did a number on you.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s terrible. I’ll be back after the honeymoon. But right now I just need you to give me this.”

Rokko looked at the art Poe showed her on a piece of flimsi. “Can you do this around my wrist?”

“Facing you, or away?”

“Facing me,” Poe said, and she nodded and got to work, shaving the hair from the back of his arm.

“This’ll look a little funny for the wedding,” she said, readying her needles.

“I’m going to get my entire body waxed tomorrow, go to town,” Poe told her.

“Who’s sending me pictures of awkward bald Poe tomorrow?” Rokko teased.

“You know what I mean!”

“Look, this is going to be super boring for the rest of us if you don’t answer the question, Poe,” Karé said.

“Guys, it’s not even, like, _safe_  to answer that question. What do you say you hate about a Jedi and a Force Sensitive that they won’t find out you said about them?”

“So you hate that you can’t be yourself around them?” Karé needled.

“No, that’s not it,” Poe said, and even though there was a needle biting into his skin now, into the tender skin on the inside of his wrist, he sighed. “That’s not it at all.”

“You know they'll just tie you in knots until you answer the question…” Rokko advised. She was concentrating, yes, but she could do two things at once. “And not the kind you like.”

That got a laugh out of all of them, but they were nothing if not tenacious.

“Come on, Commander, you have to come up with _something_ ,” Bastian said.

Tano, sitting on a chair next to him and spinning in the way of someone testing his ability to not hurl, added, “Yeah, if you'll answer it, we'll give you an easy one next.”

Poe laughed. “What’s to hate? Except how completely out of my league they are. Young and gorgeous and Force-users? They’re both geniuses and have hearts of pure gold. Or at least Finn does.”

“Stop moving, Poe.”

“How did you ever do a full back on this guy? He’s never still. And I’ve seen him missing most of his left side,” Karé said.

“Carefully,” Rokko laughed. “So you hate how perfect they are, is that it?”

“I don’t know. Yeah. Not that that counts,” Poe said, taking care not to move this time. “This is a dumb question, let’s move on.”

…

“I didn’t think there was this much water in the whole galaxy!” Rey laughed, as they waited in a long queue to slide down the biggest water slide she had ever seen. Her party waited with her, all dressed in matching “Team Bride” swimsuits—all except Chewie, of course. His was a speedo.

The spa was attached to a water park, and they arrived early enough to their appointments to have some fun before they got pampered all afternoon.

“Who’s going first?” asked the Rhodian at the top of the slide. “Who’s the bride-to-be?”

“Oh! That’s me!” Rey giggled.

“Looks like it's your turn, then,” the Rhodian said, smiling, and gestured to the slide. “Keep your arms in, and no sitting up.”

Rey nodded eagerly and sat down with a small scramble when she nearly went down before she intended to.

“Go whenever you're ready! And congratulations!” the Rhodian laughed, and Rey pulled herself into the slide with a whoop of excitement before plunging down the first drop into a sharp curve.

She hit the water at the bottom with a mighty splash and came up snorting water back out of her nose while she made for the side of the pool. Coni was the next down, and joined her at the side.

“Okay, so what do you like the least about your wonderful betrothed?” she asked, and when Rey looked startled, added, “Don't worry, it's not the only question. Just the hardest.”

“What do I like least about them?” Rey scrunched up her nose in thought. She was marrying them because she liked most things about them, but it was a fair question. “Finn worries too much. Poe doesn’t worry enough.”

“That’s not an answer, Rey. What are you going to get divorced over?” Kaydel said, spluttering as Chewie’s splash doused them all. “Be ruthless. We won’t tell them!”

“This seems depressing,” Timons said. “Why are we asking this?”

“To make sure she doesn’t get married if she’s just going to get divorced later.”

“[Males aren’t worth it]” Chewie agreed solemnly, and was surprised when the girls laughed. “[I mean, she threw me out after two weeks last time. And that’s a record.]”

“What, your wife did? I didn't know that,” Rey said to Chewie, and he shrugged.

“[We talked and everything is alright. She finds loving a vagabond to be challenging. And talking is important]” Chewie replied. Since he seemed very unconcerned, Rey assumed this was not something unusual and dropped it.

“Well. Finn hates talking. He would prefer to just hope a problem goes away rather than actually sit down and discuss it,” Rey said. “And that annoys Poe and they spend their time sniping at each other until someone gets upset and then they _have_ to talk about it and then it's fine.”

She shrugged. “It doesn't happen often. Less often, since when we first were around each other. Mostly it's when we're all stressed.”

“Oh, now there’s a surprise: Poe talks too much, and Finn doesn’t talk enough. Tell us something we don’t know,” Kaydel laughed and then shook herself. “Oh gods, I can’t believe I’m shit-talking superior officers, wow.”

“Who wants to go down the slide again?”

“How about the wave pool?”

“[Or the lazy river!]”

“Well, which is it, Rey?”

“So many questions!” Rey laughed. “Let’s do all of them! Slide first!”

…

“No, we’re not moving on, Poe, that was a terrible answer. I’m going to let her start on your back if you don’t answer.” Snap gave his shoulder a warning squeeze.

Poe winced as the needle moved over the tender skin on the inside of his wrist. “Gah. You people are ruthless.”

He squirmed, but, “Fine,” he finally admitted. “I mean, I’m never gonna not think it’s weird that Rey doesn’t want sex, I guess. Or doesn’t experience sexual attraction, or whatever—”

“I didn’t know Rey was ace,” Tano said.

“I mean. I guess it’d work out well for her if the Jedi were still—like the old Jedi?” Snap mused.

“Yeah. But I don’t even hate that. It’s kinda sweet that she still—you know, that she still, like, loves us, and stuff.”

“You can be sure she doesn’t love you for your body,” Bastian laughed.

“Yeah, man, there’s certain parts of me that’ll outlive even her now,” Poe joined in.

“Hey, as a matter of fact, I’ve been meaning to ask, what _all_ did they have to replace?”

“Shut up, Tano. He still hasn’t answered the question.”

“They’re both control freaks, and so am I,” Poe finally blurted out. “And Finn’s always cleaning my shit and Rey’s always squirrelling it away. And they are just so _weird_ , sometimes. You know, you can’t blame them, one of them’s raised by sand and the other one raised by fascists, so, of course they’re not normal, but _man_ , sometimes things get weird.”

He grimaced up at Snap. “There, happy?”

“I hope so, the tattoo is done,” Rokko said.

…

“Why are you getting married, Finn?” Jess asked, checking her rifle as the guide taught her to.

“What, seriously? Is that a trick question?” Finn asked, and Jess shook her head. “Oh. Well, it's easy.”

“That's what she said! Oh. Uh. Sorry,” Torch said. They all stared at him for a moment.

“I still don’t get it,” Sevens said. “It’s not funny.”

Jess patted their leg.

“On that note…” Finn started, “I love them. And they're my family, and I want to protect them, and I want everyone else to know I'm protecting them.”

Maybe it would keep them out of trouble occasionally.

Jess peered at him knowingly. “You want the last name, don’t you?”

“Yes, I actually would love a last name,” Finn gasped, relieved, and then said, “Pull!”

Jessika jumped as a clay pigeon was shot out of a cannon and before she could blink (or before it could get very high) Finn shot it out of the sky.

“Huh,” the guide said. “You sure you don’t want some live bait?”

“Like…actual birds?” Finn asked. He paused in reloading to peer at the guide.

“Yeah. Quail, to be exact. They fly a lot like clay pigeons, but they taste a lot better,” the guide answered.

“No, no thanks, I don’t want to shoot real birds. Just clay ones are fine,” Finn said, flustered, and finished reloading. Jess rolled her eyes at him.

“Pull!” she called, and the guide launched another clay pigeon.

“He eats chicken, doesn’t he?” the guide asked under his breath, and Jess patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“I won’t tell him if you won’t,” she told him.

...

They were floating down the lazy river, and Rey was nearly asleep, when Timons reached over and brushed her fingers across the back of Rey’s hand to get her attention. Rey opened her eyes and looked over at the ex-stormtrooper.

“So then—why _are_ you getting married?” she asked, as if she’d been considering Rey’s answer to the first question this entire time.

“Because they’re mine and I want them to be mine forever. And I want to be their’s forever,” she said, and Time chuckled.

“It’s okay, Rey, you don’t have to lie to us,” Timons said, blushing brightly.

“Yes, well. Mostly they’re mine.”

“That’s kinda creepy,” Kaydel said from her own float.

“[At least she’s honest]” Chewie remarked.

“Are you still changing your name, or taking Kenobi, or Kryze, or what?” Kaydel, who had done most of the research on her Mandalorian background, asked.

“I’ll take Dameron,” she said, decisively. “I want us to all have the same family name. And Poe’s family is just...so wonderful. I want to be part of that.”

…

“Now the nose here is, as expected, mild, with medium peat and some discreet medicinal notes,” their host noted, and Poe breathed deep in the whisky with a delighted sigh. “You might smell subtle tropical fruitiness.”

“Smells like koyo,” Poe agreed, slurring his words only a little bit.

“Many people say that, sir. Others find mint, cinnamon, vanilla, leather.”

“...Seaweed?” Bastian offered.

“Indeed, sir. Now as we taste, the mouthfeel is smooth, perhaps a fruity profile.”

“Ah, this doesn’t taste like the other Cormore!” Tano said. “It’s very fruity!”

“ _You’re_ a fruit,” Snap replied, giggling.

“What flavors do you note, gentlebeings?”

They all had a fancy old-fashioned notebooks to write their thoughts into, and Poe noted smoke, tar, and ginger in this whiskey. He was pretty sure he spelled ginger right, but it had been a long time since he had written with a stylus, and food was coming _after_ the tasting, so they were going into this with empty stomachs. Also he tasted ‘honeyed ashes,’ like the host said, Poe liked that phrase, and he put it down.

Once the host left them with their flights, Snap opened up a datapad. “So, Poe, why are you getting married?”

Poe looked up, baffled. “You mean, like, what’s changing?”

He made a pfff sound, flapping his lips. “Whoa, I’m toasted, man. You can’t let me enjoy expensive whisky this drunk.”

He made a grab for some of the bread and butter at the center of the tables, while Tano and Bastian experimented with adding drops of water to their glasses.

“Because these kids deserve normal, and peace, and quiet, and I’m gonna give them that,” Poe finally said, and then a laugh bubbled out of him. “And I need it official before they figure out how out of my league they are.”

“If it's normal, peace, or quiet that they're looking for, they're barking up the wrong tree,” Snap laughed, because Poe probably wouldn't punch him too hard when he was this drunk.

“They would probably hate those things, anyway,” Bastian said, and Snap was forced to agree.

…

After an afternoon at the waterpark, Rey decided water was her favorite thing, and an entire park dedicated to playing in it was the best thing anyone ever invented.

She didn't want to leave, but they had appointments, first for an early dinner at a very expensive establishment that wasn't fancy enough to worry Rey, whose manners were still at Hutt gangster level at best. The food was amazing, seven courses each more exciting than the last.

Kaydel had planned this well, since only after glutting herself would Rey sit still long enough to get her body waxed, her nails done, and sit in a series of warm mineral baths.

“This is nice,” Rey said, sitting in a warm mud bath and sipping a cocktail that someone kept replacing with a full one before she could even ask. “Reeeeally niiiiice.”

Timons laughed, because she was clearly halfway to a contented doze. Chewie, who had foregone the mud bath in favor of finding water, switched Rey’s cocktail out for a glass of water.

[Kes Dameron suggested it would be best if no one had a hangover tomorrow] he explained. Only when Rey had had not one, but two glasses of water, did he return her drink. The other women he gave pointed looks, but Kaydel knew all about staying hydrated while drinking and Timons didn't love alcohol anyway, so they required slightly less supervision.

“Think you could answer another question?” Kaydel asked.

“Nnnnope. Maybe. How hard is it?” Rey asked.

“Easy peasy. What d’you love best about Poe and Finn?”

Rey blinked owlishly at her before realizing that yes, that was a very easy question.

“Oooooh. Lotsa things.” She hunted for words to describe them. But they were things that were hard to put words to. Finn was safety, the warm home she'd never had to return to, solid ground and balance when she didn't have any. The first family she had that ever came back for her. Poe was excitement, a kindred spirit in restlessness and the call to wander that was the only thing that would ever draw her from the safety of being where Finn was. He was fierce, tenacious loyalty.

They both were where Rey belonged. And no matter where they were, there was a splinter of her in them just as surely as there was a splinter of them in her. With each other, and only then, they were whole.

“Well that was oddly poetic for someone who is so drunk she's slurring,” Kaydel said quietly.

“Huh?” Rey asked, prying her eyes open. When had she even closed them?

“You said that out loud,” Timons told her.

[It was very good] Chewie agreed as Rey turned red. [We will remember it to write down later.]

“Think I've got you covered there,” Timons said wryly, and tapped her temple. Chewie peered at her in confusion. “Perfect memory, remember?”

“Thank the stars. You're doing a real service to the galaxy with that memory of yours, Time,” Kaydel remarked, and while Timons was busy being flustered at being complimented, she looked longingly at the next bath over. “Okay, who's ready to try that one? I hear it's warm, and you just float there.”

…

They were packing in their guns and clay pigeons, and the sun was setting. It was a lovely forested area, and Finn thought that if his future father-in-law wasn’t busy babysitting for him, he might like this resort. He’d have to remember it, and take him for his lifeday or something.

“Well, they’ll be ready for the wood fire grilling lesson back at camp,” the Trandoshan informed them. “Normally, my clients usually just want the food prepared for them when they arrived, so I think our chefs are excited to be teaching a class.”

“I know, our Finn just has to be different and special. Speaking of different and special, buddy, what’s your favorite thing about—”

Jess was interrupted by an almighty racket that erupted in the brush just down the range from where they'd been shooting.

When it burst from the trees, it proved to be a very large, very _angry_ boar.

“You're kidding me,” Finn said, voice flat.

“Well, kriff,” said the Trandoshan.

And the boar charged, head down, four red eyes gleaming and at least six tusks slashing as he swung his muzzle to either side. The pilot scattered, because she had impeccable survival instincts, and even the other soldiers would rather get out of this thing’s way, leaving only Finn and the Trandoshan standing their ground. Finn swung his rifle up to his shoulder and took a shot—it got the boar in the shoulder and was enough to make it pause, but other than that it only seemed to enrage the beast.

“Well, looks like you’re getting the grand hunting tour, anyway,” the guide said, tossing Finn a heavy spear. “Pointy end down. Let him do the work.”

“What?” Finn demanded, before the boar charged, and Finn actually dodged on instinct, pulling back and jabbing with the spear as it charged past.

The spear didn’t so much as make him bleed.

“I told you, let him do the work!” the guide shouted, and waited until the boar charged him before simply standing, spear braced, to meet his onslaught.

The boar’s strength skewered itself.

But it kept going, pushing the Trandoshan back into the brush with a hellish squeal.

“You were supposed to kill it!” Finn practically wailed, and he dove after the boar and the Trandoshan, who were still crashing through the underbrush.

“Calm down, he'll come back around,” the Trandoshan said as he popped up next to Finn like a damn murder-daisy.

Finn gaped openly in astonishment.

“Plant your feet, hold the spear steady, and don't duck! You'll be fine!”

Finn was pretty sure this guy was completely insane, but he didn't have much choice. Realizing it no longer had someone to chase, the boar was swinging back around for another charge. This time, Finn did as he was told (though he maybe turned his head and closed his eyes at the last second) and found himself lifted clean off his feet and flung into the air as his spear slammed into the boar’s chest and lodged there.

The animal let loose a shriek that felt like it shook the very _air_ as the Trandoshan helped Finn to his feet. It started to wheel around again, but its front knees buckled and it pitched forward, onto the spears, and with a last, feral squeal of rage, shuddered and went still.

Finn watched, wide-eyed, and likewise shuddered. That was horrible. Also exhilarating. But mostly horrible.

His soldiers, brave souls, crept from the trees, and Sevens appeared from the brush about an arm’s length away. Jess dropped nearly on top of them from the one she'd apparently climbed and grabbed Finn’s elbow.

“Are you okay? Please say you're fine, Finn, or Poe and Rey are going to _kill_ me, and I'm too young and beautiful to be murdered by my superior officer and his Jedi wife!” she said.

Sevens snorted softly in amusement.

“I’m fine. Just scratches,” Finn said, holding up a bloody hand in demonstration. He'd cut it on something, but it was minor. Certainly it was nothing compared to nearly being gored and trampled to death by a giant four-eyed six-tusked boar.

Torch and Reist were laughing, and Sevens moved in to disinfect and wrap Finn's hand. “I'll be sure to tell them how heroic you were, sir.”

“And now we'll have wild boar on the menu,” the guide said, dropping to a knee beside the beast. “Who wants to see how to field dress a boar?”

It turned out that Sevens was the only one truly interested in learning to field dress a boar, but the others were convinced to help for the sake of eventually getting to eat. When they finally made it back to the cooking fires, all of their stomachs were growling and they were more than happy to share some snack rations among themselves while Finn and the cooks set to preparing their meal.

…

Poe was clutching his whiskey bottle—a 21 year-old single malt aged in brandy barrels—to his chest like it was his firstborn. It was a gift from Snap (but all the pilots had chipped in), and Poe  proclaimed loudly that he was going to drink it so slowly Sam would be able to try some when he was old enough.

“Commander. Shit. Buddy. Admiral. _Rear_ Admiral—” Snap began, but even though he was trying to get Poe buckled into a seat for takeoff, he stalled out halfway through to laugh.

Bastian and Tano were just as drunk as Snap and Poe, and they all burst out laughing so hard that Poe almost dropped his bottle. “Noooo!”

“Poe. You gotta get buckled up, man.”

“It’s mine. It’s my baby. I’m getting married tomorrow, you can’t take this from me,” Poe protested.

[Friend-Poe, you are drunk and your judgment is impaired. Give me the whisky—]

“Nnnnoooo!” Poe protested.

“Nobody’s trying to take it from you, Poe,” Bastian laughed.

“BB-8 is! My own _droid_!” Poe lamented.

“If you don’t get buckled in, and get smeared across my canopy, it’s tradition that your best man has to marry your betrothed,” Wedge grumbled over the PA system.

Poe’s face twisted into open betrayal, but before he could say anything:

“Oh my gods you guys there’s so much liquor in here,” Tano revealed, to raucous cheers. They were in Lando Calrissian’s yacht, after all.

“Oh, forget about it,” Wedge said, and started the takeoff sequence.

They passed around some of the liquor they found in Lando’s stash, although Snap soon cut them off.

“You have to be both sober _and_ not completely hungover for your wedding tomorrow,” he said, though he didn't try to take Poe’s whiskey. He was responsible, not stupid. “Besides, you have one more question to answer. It's the most important one!”

Snap paused to make sure everyone was listening, especially Poe. “Okay. Poe Dameron, what do you love the very most about your betrothed?”

“I'm not drinking annnnymore,” Poe promised. He was already feeling a little sick. But when Snap repeated the question, he grinned easily. “That's too easy. Love eeeeverythin’. About them. How strong and smart they are. How they take care of me. Let me take care of them, show them things.”

Poe grinned, tucking the bottle beside himself in the seat and buckling his seatbelt. “I love most how the galaxy gave them nothing, and they're the best, nicest, most wonderfullest people in it.”

“Okay, don't drunk cry on me,” Snap said, but squeezed his shoulder companionably. “You getting this, BB-8?”

[ _Oh_ , yeah] BB-8 said, filming the entire scene.

“Ten credits says he sober cries at the wedding.”

“Love you, too, Tano,” Poe muttered, and curled up in his chair to sleep.

…

Finn had rolled up his shirt sleeves and was helping prepare the fish under the close supervision of two different cooks, both of them perhaps more help than he knew what to do with. Finn got everything he wanted out of this trip, and that meant learning how to cook, even if it wasn’t normally part of the package.

He had finished coating one in a sort of paste made primarily of salt with a few seasonings when Jess wandered over and watched for a few minutes with forced innocence. Once he'd stuffed another of the fish with herbs so it could receive the same salt paste treatment, he looked at her.

“What are you doing?” he asked, as unperturbed as if he was asking about the weather.

“Well, there's one more question. I'm trying to decide if you'll burn the building down if you have to think about it and cook at the same time,” she answered, to laughter from the cooks.

“We'll keep him away from open flames, if you're concerned,” one of them said. The other beckoned him over to a table that had numerous tomatoes, some onions, some leafy greens, and a few other miscellaneous ingredients.

“We're going to make salsa,” the cook told him, and handed him a knife.

“Not sure that's any safer, but we'll go with it. Your final question, Finnegan: what do you love the most about Rey and Poe?” Jess asked, and Finn's face lit up with a smile.

“Everything?” he said, and when Jess gave him a stern look, elaborated. “I love that they're not perfect, and that they're still the best people I know. And that...even if we are all a little broken, I feel the most whole when I'm with them and Sam, like we all prop up each others’ weak spots.” He paused to concentrate on chopping for a moment. “I love _them_ , because of everything they are, even if sometimes some of what they are is annoying.”

He laughed. “We wouldn't be _us_ if we didn't annoy each other sometimes.”

“That's sweet, but not specific,” Jess said. “How am I supposed to build a best woman speech out of that—I mean—”

“And here I thought you were just being sweet,” Finn said, and Jess snorted. “Okay…well, Poe was the first person who ever treated me like a person who deserved a name and had a purpose other than just being a soldier. And Rey trusted me for absolutely no reason, and no one had ever done that before. Even after I tried to leave her on Takodana, even though I was an ex-stormtrooper…” he shrugged. “They taught me how to _be_ a person.”

Jess head-butted his shoulder like an affectionate pittin. “Finn. You are my best friend, so when I tell you that you're the sweetest idiot in the world you'll forgive me, right?”

“Don't sell yourself short, sir. They didn't teach you anything, with all due respect,” Sevens piped up. “They just gave you the space to _be_ a person.”

Sevens was looking at Jess fondly now. “But that's just as important.”

“I'm never going to believe that the First Order doesn't send you assholes to sweet-talk classes,” Jess giggled, patting Sevens’ ass and Finn's shoulder. “When are we eating, Finno? I'm hungry!”

"Whose bachelor party is this? You'll eat when it's done!" Finn laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean the flowers aren’t here yet?!” 

“Poe, calm down,” Snap said. “And hold still, man, you’ve got enough metal on this jacket to build a starship. I will stab you on purpose if you don’t make me stab you on accident.” 

Exasperated, Poe slipped out of his jacket, leaving Snap with a military dress coat and his brass. He needed to pace. 

“Maybe Rey didn’t comm them. She doesn’t speak Yavinese really well, maybe there was a miscommunication. I could just talk to her—” 

[Ohh no you don’t!] BB-8 bleated, zooming in front of the door, brandishing their electric probe. [Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!]

“Well, how about—”

“Or the other groom!” Snap said, trying to pull Poe down to a seat. “You’re going to barely be able to stand by the end of the day if you don’t sit down, Poe!” 

Poe immediately stood up again, and this time BB-8 did shock him. 

“Ow! Damn it, BB-8!” 

“Yeesh, I have never seen someone go from hungover to Groomzilla so fast,” Kes marveled, as he stepped past BB-8 and into the room. “I told you not to tell him about the cake—”

“What the hell is wrong with the cake?!”

“Nothing, Groomzilla, calm down.” 

“Don’t call me that!” 

“ _ Sorry _ , Bitchpants McMeltdown,” Kes said, grabbing a piece of koyo from the very nice fruit tray on the table. Cousin Tano and Snap and even the hairdresser had eaten from it, but Poe hadn’t touched it. Raw nerves had cured his hangover and were fueling him right now. 

“Oh, you haven’t even seen meltdown yet,” Tano warned. 

“I knew we should have eloped. What am I even doing, marrying two kids with Force powers? They’re too young for me! All this is out of my league!” 

“See,  _ this  _ is meltdown.” 

…

“There,” Leia said, stepping back from Rey and the nest of braids haloing her head in intricate loops, woven with ribbons and flowers. 

Leia turned Rey toward the mirror, and she gasped. “It’s—beautiful.” 

Rey was clad in a white silk robe, and already felt like she could walk out and get married now. 

“You nervous?” 

“No. Should I be?” Rey laughed. “At some point I have to put the dress on.” 

It was still just hanging up on the door. Rey liked  _ looking  _ at it.

Leia laughed. “You haven’t tried it on...recently?” 

“No. Should I have?” 

“I don’t think it will matter,” Leia said, and planted a kiss on her forehead. It had been a quiet morning—so quiet that Sam slept soundly in his crib after his morning meal. Breha, Chewie, and Kaydel had flitted in and out, bringing her news and food. 

Currently, Timons and Chewie were sitting and talking quietly about Chewie’s speech, the Wookiee typing while the woman dictated Rey’s answers from the previous night so he could write them down. Everything here, at least, was under control.

Leia ducked her head. “I’m going to go check on Finn.”

…

“Count yourself lucky. Your husband-to-be is in full-on Groomzilla mode,” Jess told Finn. He was currently receiving dancing pointers from Kaydel while Coni practiced with Deeks purely for the fun of it. Jess was “supervising,” as she put it, because she was already an excellent dancer and she didn’t really want to dance with anyone while Sevens was somewhere else directing the setting of tables and arranging of decor—which they excelled at, to the surprise of everyone except those who had watched them arrange a weapons closet or a sock drawer.

“He's freaking out?” Finn asked, and Jess cackled.

“Of course he is, Finn.  _ Of course  _ he is. This is Poe Dameron we’re talking about—no, you're not allowed to go see him, it's bad luck,” she warned as Finn stood up. “Just go…dance some more or something. Have you eaten? Had some water? Had some beer?” 

Finn grumbled wordlessly at both the mother-henning and “bad luck,” but returned to dancing with Connix.

“It's not even noon yet,” he answered. 

“So that's no on the beer?”

“No. I mean, yes. No beer.”

“Um…hey, boss,” Deeks said, as he and Coni danced up to them. “Could I steal my girlfriend? Kaydel?” 

Kaydel smiled and allowed Finn to pass her to Deeks, switching places with Coni.

“Hi boss! Nervous yet?” Coni chirped. 

He rolled his eyes. 

“You  _ are _ !” She was a little  _ too _ delighted, but he let it be. He would never not be relieved that his soldiers who’d been on Dantooine—or left their loved ones on Dantooine, as Coni had—had recovered their smiles and their laughter.

“Just remember: you’ve given a much more important, much longer speech to the entire galaxy,” Jess reminded Finn, handing him a beer when he stopped, anyway. “I think you can manage a few vows to love and cherish in front of Rey and Poe and a few witnesses. What are you nervous about?”

“I mean,  _ I'm  _ worried Rear Admiral Dameron's gonna have a stroke,” Kaydel teased, though that didn't help.

Finn paused and let out a long breath. “I don't know what I'm nervous about. I'm just nervous,” he admitted, and sat down next to Jess. She put a hand on his shoulder and patted it gently.

“Look at it this way: no matter what happens, at the end of the day you'll be married and then we'll have a party and then you three don't have to worry about that pesky one month rule that we all know you've been breaking anyway,” she said, and then laughed at the look on Finn’s face, which was a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

“Hey, what if we came up with a secret signal, and if you forget what you're supposed to say or drop a ring or something, I can do something crazy to distract everyone while you sort everything out?” Deeks asked. 

Jess and Kaydel looked at each other, then at Finn, and Kaydel stood on her toes to kiss Deeks on the cheek.

“I'm not sure that would require a Deeks-level distraction,” she said, smiling, and he smiled crookedly back. 

Jess and Finn glanced at each other and shared a fond headshake—they were such an unlikely couple, which made the pair of them that much more amusing and endearing. Connix dropped back to her heels and leaned into Deeks’ side so he could put his arm over her shoulders.

“Okay, but the offer is always there. Just in case,” Deeks said, and seemed about to elaborate before there was a knock at the door.

“Come in, General,” Finn said, and grinned when Leia entered, eyebrows raised. 

“How did you know it was me?” 

“Most people knock like it's a request… You knock like it's more of a polite command,” he told her.

“Well, I  _ am  _ the General, and I  _ was _ a princess,” she said, and then added, “I told Rey I was coming to check on you. She's fine, don't look so concerned. When I left, she was listening to Chewie and Timons trying to write his speech and watching Sam sleep.”

“Oh. Well that's good, we only have one out of three completely losing his mind,” Jess said, adding pointedly, “Finn will feel better after he has that beer…” 

“Leave Poe to me and Kes… We'll knock some sense into him,” Leia said. She gave Finn a measuring look and he sat up straighter. “And how are you doing, Colonel?”

“I'm...nervous. But Deeks is going to save the day if anything goes wrong,” he said. Leia looked over at the young man in question, who froze in the middle of bouncing on his toes, and chuckled.

“Force help us…”

…

Leia met Kes coming out of the room. “Everything all right, Sergeant?”

“You don't want to go in there, Princess,” he implored. “Actually, no, wait. You  _ should  _ go. He might listen to you.”

Leia laughed. “What seems to be the matter?”

Kes ticked them off on his fingers. “He broke two mugs and a glass with that hand of his, he tried to shave his head, and would have if Tano hadn’t been ready for him, he had to rewrite his wedding vows because he deleted the old ones in a fit of passion, and now Snap has him repacking for the honeymoon because that's less destructive. I'm  _ this _ close to spiking his caf—”

“Why don't you?”

“—With starship fuel.”

Kes and Leia stared at one another.

“Maybe I should go in.”

“Maybe you should.” 

Poe’s room was, in contrast to both Finn’s and Rey’s, in barely-controlled chaos. Snap was watching Poe re-pack the way he’d have watched a droid take apart his X-Wing while Poe threw around clothes as if looking for something.

“Things are going well, then?” Leia asked. “Dameron, what do you think you're doing?”

“Acting like a crazy person, is what,” Snap grumbled.

“Poe, everything is alright. You're driving everyone around you to distraction.  _ What _ is all of this about?” Leia asked.

“If you want to help, you can figure out where the flowers are. And the cake!” Poe snapped, and belatedly remembered who he was talking to. “General. Can't you make them let me out of here?”

Leia shooed Snap and Tano out of the room, and they were only too glad for the break. 

“I have people checking on it now,” she lied. “Poe, is something wrong? Are you having second thoughts?”

“No!” Poe replied shrilly, and then actually burst into tears. “Finn and Rey have never had anything good in their entire lives and they deserve a  _ perfect  _ wedding and everything's going wrong!” 

“ _ Poe _ . First, breathe. Deep breaths, don't hyperventilate,” Leia said, and dropped the pretense of being General Organa to take Poe’s wrist and lead him over to the table. She set water in front of him and sat down. “It’s all right, let it out. Keep breathing, and I'm going to talk. I'm not lecturing you, stop looking so guilty.”

Poe let himself be led, feeling ashamed enough of himself to wipe his face and nose and drink his water as instructed. Breathing even happened at a regular rate. 

“First, the flowers and cake will get sorted out. It's not going to be a problem, because Sevens is on it, and Kaydel is helping them. You know they’ll get it taken care of. Second, as long as all three of you show up with rings—you’ll still be married.” She touched his hand to make sure he looked at her. “And last and  _ most  _ important, Poe Dameron, the cake could catch on fire and the flowers could wilt and Rey could end up wearing regulation fatigues because it turned out her dress didn't fit, and she and Finn would both _ still _ have the most perfect wedding you could ever give them, because they're marrying  _ you and each other _ . Everything else is just bonus for them.”

Poe burst into fresh tears, but these ended in confused laughter. “You're just saying that to make me stop crying.”

“Well you tell me what else I'm supposed to tell a Rear Admiral who's crying in his childhood bedroom the morning before his wedding,” she said, and smiled, and squeezed his hand.

This had Poe actually laughing, and when the laughter faded and his breathing returned to normal, he thought he almost might have pulled himself together. 

Leia waited.

“I wish my mom were here,” Poe admitted, but it was with the brave sadness Leia had come to expect from Poe. 

“I do, too,” she said after a minute. “It’s not much fun to go through a wedding without a parent.”

Poe's eyes flashed and he winced. He at least had Dad. Leia hadn't had either of her parents, and Finn and Rey wouldn't have theirs, either. “Well now I feel like a dick, thanks.”

They both chuckled dryly. 

“Thanks,” Poe said.

Leia cracked a grin. “I'm glad that worked. Plan C was to physically slap some sense into you.”

…

“I can wear my lightsaber, right?” Rey asked Luke and Chewie, turning it over in her hands as she perched on the edge of the bed. Chewie shrugged, but Luke smiled softly.

“Well, you  _ could _ . However,” he started, and stood to unclip his own lightsaber from its holster, “There is a tradition—for good luck.” He held his lightsaber out to Rey.

“You mean carry yours?” she asked, confused.

“It has the somewhat unique distinction of being all of the things the bride should have all at once.” Rey continued looking at him, no less confused. “Ah, see, there's an old rhyme: ‘Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.’ It’s an old blade, but new to you, and blue, and I would like it back, so. Ordinarily a parent or another family member would give you any one of these things…”

“But I don't have any—not living, anyway,” Rey provided when Luke paused uncomfortably.

“Well, and as such, I thought perhaps you would like something from..me,” Luke finished, and smiled sheepishly at her. “I am giving you away, after all.” 

She looked at the lightsaber in quiet thought for several moments and then threw her arms around Luke's neck—who had now claimed her as his adopted family twice.

“Thank you. Of course I'll carry your lightsaber instead,” she said, voice somewhat muffled against his shoulder.

“I guess it’s almost time to go,” Luke said, smiling. “Did you want to get into your dress, or were you going to get married in your pajamas? I’m sure that’ll help Poe’s mood.” 

Rey sighed, sounding very put-upon. “Okayyy. Stay, I need you to zip me up in the back.” 

“Shouldn’t someone—oh, fine,” Luke said, but turned around until Rey pulled the dress up over her chest and managed most of the zipper on her own. 

“Okay, you can look. Can you get it the rest of the way?” 

There was a long pause as he worked the garment. 

“Did you forget how to work zippers on Ahch-To?”

“It keeps getting stuck!” Luke complained, and finally ventured, “A-are you sure this fits?” 

Rey took a deep breath and then exhaled and thought dress-fitting thoughts. 

“It did when I tried it on,” she said. They were both quiet for a moment. “...Six months ago.” 

Luke chuckled and poked her in the ribs.

“Alright, breathe out more, and shrug your shoulders up until I give you the word,” he said, and Rey exhaled until her chest hurt. “Got it! Can you breathe?” Luke asked, and Rey gave it a try. At first, she very much couldn't breathe, but then she realized the dress was not nearly so tight below her ribs. She could breathe, if she did it just right.

“Probably enough. Maybe it'll stretch a little… Or I'll change into something else after the wedding so I can dance,” she responded.

Rey's waist was cinched tight, and it felt like her breasts were spilling out the top of the dress. “I look ridiculous. Poe's going to freak out! I lied to him when he asked if I'd tried it on…”

Luke was a nice person, and old enough to be her father, so he definitely  _ didn't  _ say that he was pretty sure Poe and Finn would be too distracted to notice, even though he thought it.

“As long as you're comfortable,” he said instead, helping her on with the separate sleeves, and the slippers. 

Rey considered this and then shrugged. “It's not  _ un _ comfortable, even if it's a little tight,” she said, and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

It was startling, almost, seeing herself in a beautiful dress, with her hair done up and actual makeup on.

“I'm not sure they'll recognize me,” she admitted. “I'm not actually sure  _ I  _ would recognize me!” She laughed and touched her hair gently, almost disbelieving.

“One last thing,” Luke said, and he held up a white belt, embroidered to match the pattern on her dress, with a beautifully made white holster for a lightsaber. He nudged one of her elbows with a finger and she raised both so he could fasten it around her waist. He handed her his lightsaber and she smiled as she put it in the holster. “ _ Now  _ you're ready. It's not every day a Jedi gets married.”

“Try ‘never’,” a voice said from over by the door, and Rey turned with a surprised squeak to see Obi-Wan.

“Well. Except me,” Luke said. Obi-Wan looked at him. “Oh, and Anakin. I think. And now Rey!” 

Obi-Wan sighed.

“ _ Luke, _ ” he said, a little exasperated. “Alright—almost never. But that was really only part of my point.” 

Rey grinned, because Luke was completely unrepentant. 

“Rey. My great-grand-daughter. The  _ point _ I was attempting to make was that you are unique—not always in manner the old Jedi would be comfortable with, but I think it will be for the better.” He looked over at Luke. “Even if you give your mentor a heart-attack occasionally.” 

Then he looked back at Rey and smiled at her. “I'm very proud of you, Rey. And I'm happy that you've found your family.”

Rey, who hadn't really been expecting him to be here at all, gave  him a somewhat wobbly smile.

“You're my family, too,” she told him, and then cleared her throat. “Thank you.”

“Stop this, you're going to make her cry, and ruin her make up,” Luke said, putting an arm around Rey. “Okay, if you need to go to the bathroom, you should do it now. I think they Beys are here to put on the wedding tattoos, and then you won't want to move or touch anything for an hour.”

“I'll lounge back and make Chewie feed me koyo fruit,” Rey laughed.

…

“Mm, oh, man, this is great,” Poe murmured, laid out on his dad's bed while his grandma and grandpa traced careful patterns over his hands and face. “I wish the uniform didn't cover up so much. Sure you don't want to take the coat off and roll up my sleeves and keep going?”

“Not after I spent twenty minutes getting your brass pinned to your coat, pal,” Snap huffed. “If I'd known this was all he needed to calm the kriff down—sorry, Mrs. Bey—I'd have called you guys in sooner.”  

Although Yavinese by immigration, the Beys had learned the tradition of wedding tattooing from the locals, and if they weren't the best in town, they were the best in Poe's large family, at least. 

“Poe, sweetie, you're not causing trouble, are you?”

“Nnooo, grandma,” he promised, as Berno painted his eyelids. 

The room fell silent until they finished.

“Good, now don't move. We did some heavy work, so you'll need to lie there for closer to two hours, with your eyes closed.” He winked at Snap. “That'll give you just enough time to get a bite to eat and head downstairs.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said, quite pleasantly. The room was warm with the sunlight streaming in, but the tattoo ink was cooling on the body, and Poe was happy to doze.

“You'll need to fluff up his hair in the back when he gets up,” Jura reminded Snap, outside. 

“And he really only needs to not move for an hour, but you looked like you could use a break,” Berno whispered. “We're off to see Finn next!”

Snap saluted smartly.

...

Finn wasn't so sure about the paint being so near his nice clothes, sure that somehow they would get on his uniform, but the Beys had a solution to this.

“Be still until it dries. Absolutely still, no fidgeting about or reaching for things or anything else,” Berno told him as he settled in a very comfortable chair and fidgeted until he was comfortable.

“We'll tell you about the patterns we're painting, since you don't know them, and you can listen and not worry about any of the things you’re probably worrying about,” Jura added. “Eyelids first.”

Finn closed his eyes and listened as Jura and Berno explained each symbol they painted: the ones on his eyelids that he would see solutions instead of problems, delicate lines arching over his eyebrows and back along his temples that would give him wisdom, and from under his eyes to his jaw and then his neck that would fill his life with smiles instead of frowns...and he was pretty sure Jura said that was so he would see the love that bound his family together, know it in his mind, and feel it in his heart. 

Whatever it all meant, the painting was very soothing, and Jura and Berno had kind, comforting voices. He sighed happily.

“I think he's asleep,” Berno said several minutes later, amused. From where she sat across the room, Jess looked up from her speech.

“Yeah he definitely is,” she agreed. But it was better than pacing, certainly.

…

The final task, now that she was in her dress and the wedding symbols had been painted on her hands and face, was to dress Sam for the wedding. 

She was  _ supposed  _ to be passing Sam off to Finn at this point, but apparently Finn was asleep, and that was a good thing, so she got to keep their child a little longer. 

Sam had a onesie already adorned with plastic flowers, but Rey had fresh flowers to weave into his clothes and to form into a flower crown. It was, maybe, by the time she was done, too many flowers, but she thought he looked wonderful, and heaved him into her arms. 

“Oh, Sammy, you’re getting too big! We should have had you be the ringbearer with BB-8, after all!” 

“The guests are arriving,” Luke informed her. “I believe Finn is awake—is Sam ready?” 

Rey turned to Luke with Sam in her arms. 

“Look at us! We’re ready for anything!” she laughed. 

Sam was already trying to pick the flowers off of his clothes and eat them, though he seemed oddly content with the crown. She bounced him a little in her arms and he gave a tiny, delighted screech. 

“Okay, you go with Master Luke now, Sammy. You going to be good?” she asked him, and he patted her arm. She looked up at Luke “That might mean yes.”

Luke offered the baby his hand and grinned when he took ahold of his thumb and waved it around. 

“He's a very cute bouquet,” he said, and then gently lifted the baby from Rey’s arms. “Okay. I'm going to go watch for when Poe and Finn have gone in, pass him off to Finn, and then I'll come get you.” 

Rey nodded. “Just make sure he doesn’t eat the flowers.” 

They'd specifically given her the room closest to the door so she wouldn't have to navigate stairs in her dress. She would stand behind the closed door once Finn had gone out of it so neither of the boys would see her before Luke walked her up the aisle.

She felt giddy. This was actually happening—not a dream, or the elaborate fantasy of a lonely desert urchin who wanted a family. 

Now she would have one of her own. 

…

Poe woke from his nap instantly rejuvenated, especially since Snap was waiting there with a cup of caf and and a sandwich. He beamed. 

“Oh, Snap, buddy, you're the literal best. It almost time?”

“Yup. Finish that and we'll head out. No crumbs.”

Poe moved to the desk and ate over a plate, being careful with the coffee too. 

“Everyone here? Nana still awake?”

“I think so, dude,” Snap laughed. “Anyway who are you and what did you do with the neurotic groomzilla I’ve been wrangling for the past few hours?”

“Ha ha,” Poe said, and didn't dignify that with a response. When he was finished he went to rinse his mouth out in the bathroom, and stood before Snap with his arms out. “How do I look? We ready to go?”

“Almost,” Snap said, and grumbled as he slipped a pink flower into Poe's buttonhole, and handed him a bouquet of pink flowers. “I can't believe I'm going to be holding a bouquet of pink flowers for this thing. Any chance we can give them all to Pava?”

“Temmin Wexley, do you think any sane person will be looking at  _ you  _ when Rey will be wearing a dress?”

“She might have decided to skip it. I heard there was a fitting issue,” Snap said.

“...Are you trying to make me hyperventilate again?”

There was a curious beep from the door. 

[It’s time!] BB-8 said, and zoomed off to take their place in the line. 

“Okay, I'm off. Mr. Dameron?”

“I'm coming! Call me Kes, kid,” Kes said, patting Snap on the shoulder. “You know, I was sure for a few years that  _ you'd  _ be the one to someday call me dad…”

“Gross!” Poe and Snap shouted together, and Kes laughed. 

“I’m kidding, guys!”

“You get Mr. Dameroned all night now,” Snap said, waving.

“[Let me get a look at you]” Kes said in Yavinese when he and Poe were alone, stepping back so he could take in the picture. “[Very handsome. I'm so proud of you, son.]”

“[Papa, you're gonna make me cry.]”

“[I wish your mother…]”

“Dad, seriously. [I know.]”

Kes pulled him in for a hug, and kissed his brow, careful of the make-up.

“Let's go. Which side you want me on?”

“Do you want to be crushed in a deathgrip if I freak out again?”

“...I'll take the right.”

…

Finn started, initially, when Jess bumped his knee to wake him up. He blinked blearily at her, eyelids heavy both with sleepiness and with the paint on them. He offered her a smile and then yawned.

“Okay, buddy, time to wake up, come on, you get married in ten minutes,” she told him. 

At that, he jumped to his feet in a near-panic.

“Why'd you let me sleep too long?” he asked, voice going high-pitched and squeaky. He frowned and cleared his throat as Jess handed him a squirming, flower-bedecked Sam. 

“Relax, Poe hasn't even—” she stopped as Poe screeched by outside the door. 

“Finn! Finn, buddy!” he shouted urgently as Kes frog-marched him past, in case they would try to see each other before the ceremony. “Stay strong! Don’t tell them anything, no matter what they do to me!”

Poe then made a strangled screaming sound, which Sam echoed, that had Leia rolling her eyes as it faded. 

“Sounds like  _ he's  _ doing better,” she said, pulling a flower out of Sam’s mouth.

“Don't worry,  _ I'm rescuing you! _ ” Finn called back, laughing, and Leia shook her head as Jess put her face in her hand and shook her head.

“Alright, that's enough, let's go. Stand up straight and stop giggling,” she grumbled, and Leia stepped forward. Jess snapped a salute and left to get in line, and Leia placed the flower from Sam’s mouth in the button hole of Finn’s uniform before straightening the collar. When she stepped back to look at him, she seemed to be looking through him.

“General…” he started, about to apologize—for not being her son, he supposed, but she held up a hand to stop him.

“Finn. I am  _ honored _ that you asked me to give you away, and I could not be happier if you were my own son by blood,” she told him, and she was so earnest that he couldn't find his voice for a moment. She reached up and patted his cheek gently. 

“Let's go, before Poe starts screeching again…” 

Finn hoisted Sam up a bit higher in his arms, and, as they took their place at the door, Leia leaned over and said, quiet enough that only he heard her, “I could not be  _ prouder _ of any son.”

He was still processing this—and, okay, maybe trying not to cry—when they reached their places and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon was warm, but not sticky, and Rey was surprised as a hush fell over everything and everyone—except for Sam, gurgling and kicking in Finn’s arms—as Luke led her to her place.

Poe, in his wedding-planning mania, had been insistent that the wedding itself be short on ceremony and speeches, but long on food, drink, and family and friends. There was a sea of people sat in the chairs facing the Tree, so many that they couldn't fit on the side by the house. In this gathering of chairs, decked with ribbons and flowers (the Tree itself in full bloom, too), three aisles were made.

She couldn't see where Poe and Finn were through all the people standing up, but she watched three of Poe's small cousins scatter rose petals down each of the aisles, and then BB-8, proudly painted and shining, made their way up the center aisle, ahead of Finn, joined by R2 and 3PO on either side—they had a tradition of witnessing weddings, apparently. Finally Chewie, Jess, and Snap went ahead of her, Finn, and Poe, to stand beneath the Tree.

Then the music changed, and Luke tugged her forward, taking slow, measured steps down the aisle. In watching holo recordings of the ceremony later Rey would recognize the music as from that wretched, wonderful song Poe had sung for them in his holo-will, when they thought he was dead, which might have made her burst into tears right then, but as it was right now all Rey could focus on were her handsome men.

She was grateful for Luke's arm, because they were so achingly beautiful, dressed in their smart uniforms and decked in their medals and flowers, and she couldn't quite see them yet, but she was sure the paintings on their faces and hands were beautiful, too.

Finn couldn’t help but think that there were so _many_ people—Poe’s entire family, and, Finn suspected, approximately half of the entire Resistance. They were all mixed in among each other, and they were chatting and laughing even as the music started. Then a hush fell over the crowd as they stood and looked around expectantly. Sam, thinking he was the center of attention, screeched happily, getting a few laughs from the crowd.

Finn glanced down at Leia and smiled, and she nodded confirmation and began walking him up the aisle to meet his beloveds.

But it seemed to take forever, that short walk, and no amount of subtle speeding up made Leia change her pace. She was surprisingly strong, actually, and had a perfectly serene smile on her face, except for the slight quirk at the corner of her mouth when she realized he was growing frustrated.

When Leia stopped, Finn realized they'd reached the front and were standing between the very front row of chairs, just out of view of Rey and Poe. He leaned forward just enough to get a glance at them (and would later discover that Javos chose precisely that moment to take a photo: the picture showed Rey and Poe, just visible, but Finn peering from around the first row of people in a futile attempt to see both of them).

He didn’t have to crane his neck for long, as Leia soon led him up to the platform, where she took her place at the head, and he waited for Rey and Poe to join him.

Kes and Luke's support suddenly left them, so the two men sat and Poe and Rey made their last steps alone.

And even Rey almost wished for Luke's arm back as her knees went weak because she wasn't even _sexual_ but Finn and Poe in their suits were trying to change that. They looked impossibly tall (not normally how she’d describe them) and distressingly handsome, Finn in Resistance green and Poe in his Republic whites. Poe's curls were expertly fluffed, and even Finn had gotten some kind of exotic haircut with a dashing undercut.

She was sure they were both wearing a touch of make up, eclipsed entirely by the patterned flowers and symbols painted on their faces and hands. Oh, she wanted to run her fingers over all of them, the symbols for unity and compassion and desire and friendship and all of them.

They couldn't really see her dress until she handed her enormous bouquet off to Chewie, and when they did Finn nearly fainted, and Poe's eyes were huge (Suralinda’s pictures of this moment were more funny than sweet). They didn't see her look like a girl all that often, with her done up hair enough to render Poe catatonic. She was slim and strong, and beautiful and terrifying, and they didn't need telepathy to comment to each other on how fantastic their Rey looked—or how the dress hugged every curve and seemed to barely contain her breasts.

Sam went wriggling to Jessika’s arms to leave Finn standing there as regal as Leia. The flowers on Finn’s skin were painted in a lighter cream color than Rey's or Poe's, and showed up like stars or galaxies on his dark skin, and Rey and Poe didn't need their Force bond to find their love for the skies illustrated in their Finn.

They managed to face Leia, who had at some point gone to stand in front of them, and though Poe had styled his hair to the left to minimize the appearance of the few scars that still showed there, Rey and Finn (with telepathy) agreed that they might even make him handsomer. ( _As long as his beard doesn't grow in patchy_ , Finn insisted.) They did not, however, need telepathy to agree that their beloved pilot embodied everything they'd never dared to dream could be a part of whatever they could have of a family—strong, brave, and absolutely steadfast and loyal to those he counted as his own.

But appearances weren't everything, and Rey couldn't (and didn't) stop herself from basking in everyone's complete and utter joy and contentment—even Leia, who hardly ever felt this way.

“We are gathered here today,” Leia began—but the mic gave them a little scare that aged Poe a year until it decided to work, though it got a laugh from the crowd.

“I must have started that wrong,” she teased. “Gentlebeings, we are gathered today to bring together in the bonds of matrimony Colonel Finn, Admiral Poe Bey Dameron, and Rey Kryze. The betrothed have written their own vows, so I'll leave it to them.”

She nodded to Finn, and he took his place at the the mic. Though his words were audible to all, he spoke only to Poe and Rey, words he'd modified from vows that BB-8 had helped him find when he didn't know what he was even supposed to be writing.

“I, Finn, pledge to share my life openly with you,” he started, “To speak the truth in love, never out of spite, and to comfort, honor, and keep you.”  

He grinned, shyly. “And, of course, to be comforted, honored, and kept, because you would be happy with nothing less; in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy,” _though preferably, more of the latter than the former_ , “so long as we all shall live.”

Though he hadn't planned it, he added, “Which had better be a very, very long time.”

Poe chuckled, taking the mic next, holding it with his left hand and revealing, as he reached out his right hand to them, the freshly tattooed names. Rey gasped, and grinned, while Finn looked about ready to cry, and they closed their hands around his wrist: for there were their names written in a flowing script around his wrist like a cuff, with Rey’s name on the inside and Finn’s on the outside.

There were one or two dozen people who would disown Poe if he didn’t use the traditional Yavinese vows, so he recited them first, the parts he liked: “You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me for I am a free person. I pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile every morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall honor you above all others. This is my wedding vow to you.”

But he wasn’t done, giving Rey and Finn each a significant look: “I give myself to you, Rey and Finn, formally, as I have already pledged myself, my wings and my skies.”

Rey rubbed her thumb over the new tattoo, a permanent one unlike the flowers drawn on all of them. She smiled up at Poe, aching to kiss him, and then at Finn, who was actually _crying_ , the sweet darling, so she actually did kiss him.

“I vow—” she began, forgetting to get the microphone, and had to start again, giggling. “Oh, that was wrong, anyway. I take you, Finn and Poe, to be no others than yourselves. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me and for each other, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us. I take you as my husbands, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help."

Then she turned to the crowd briefly, before looking back up at them. “May the Force of Others be with us, and may I need no others in the Force but you.”

After letting the moment linger, Leia asked, “And now, BB-8, may I have the rings?”

BB-8 zoomed to the front, giving a confident little wiggle as they shot out a storage compartment from their body—only to bleep in astonishment as an explosion of confetti shot out instead!

[Oh, oh, dear, I’m terribly sorry] the droid hooted, which was not like BB-8 at all—they never apologized for anything.

“Where are the rings, Bee?” Poe asked in a hushed and panicky whisper.

The droid tried a few more compartments, with similar comedic contents: one had feathers, another shot a stream of water across Poe’s knees, and a third had Poe drawing out an endless ribbon of many colors before he caught on.

“Oh, my gods, BB-8, _really_? Today?” Poe sighed. “Everyone’s a comedian.”

But everyone was laughing, and they were _filming_ this, so Poe couldn’t be _too_ mad as BB-8 finally extended an arm, whereon there were looped three rings: these in simple bright gold that contrasted the burnished silver of their engagement rings.

“ _Thank_ you,” Poe said, resolving to glue an embarrassing hat on the droid later, and held out the rings in his open palm: Rey put a ring on Finn’s finger, Finn put one on Poe’s, and Poe put one on Rey’s, and they even ended up wearing the right ones.

They joined hands, and Leia laid hers over the top. “Then by the power vested in me by the Army of the Resistance and the Colony of Yavin IV, I pronounce you married.”

And as everyone stood to cheer for them, Finn and Poe both turned to Rey and kissed her, and she laughed and turned to Poe first, one hand resting on the back of his neck as they kissed. When they broke apart, she turned to Finn and, with a wicked grin, dipped him as she kissed him, causing him to squawk and flail just slightly. They were both laughing when they straightened, and Finn tugged Poe to him so they could be close as they kissed.

Having completed the ceremony with the traditional kiss(es), they turned to their gathered family and friends and walked down the center aisle as more music started. Rey, still in the middle, clasped one each of her husbands’ hands, and remembered when she'd first met one of them and insisted that he _not_ hold her hand.

As flower petals rained suddenly down on them, she glanced up and realized these were not solely from the audience but from the Tree itself, flowers shaking free in a deceptively soft breeze to float down around them. This picture, too, would become one of their favorites, for as they realized she was looking up, both Finn and Poe looked at Rey and also smiled, and she looked back down to both of them and smiled a bright, open smile that was just for them.

They waited after the crowd had dispersed for food so that Javos could take more pictures, the formal ones that would go in news stories or scrapbooks, with the whole wedding party and much of Poe's family. Finn happily took back baby-holding duty for much of this time, and there were several candid photos of him laughing as Sam reached to touch the light paint on his skin (or tried to eat his flowers, again.)

And of course, there were many pictures of the new family in front of the Force Tree, and Finn was surprised when he was assaulted by a fluttering, feathery mass that hit him in the head and stayed there: Chicken, not to be left out, had apparently been roosting in the tree. And, because Sam was there, so soon was Crix Madine, settling at their feet next to BB-8 and flicking his tail peaceably at the little droid. Finn’s favorite picture was from this moment. He held Sam, with Rey and Poe each on one side, Rey laughing at Finn’s unlikely hat and Poe smiling up at them, saying something teasing, as he bent to offer Crix Madine a pet and BB-8 reassurance that both cat and droid could watch out for Sammy during the reception, if that was what they wanted, while the baby in question reached for Chicken and Finn tried not to cause the bird to lose her balance, even as Rey stood on her toes so she could lean over and kiss his cheek.

...

“Have I mentioned yet that your boobs look fantastic?” Poe whispered, as they made their way to the table meant for them, a large round table in the center of the festivities, where the wedding party was already sat.

Rey elbowed Poe softly.

“Hey, save that for tonight,” he protested.

She could only laugh at that and shake her head.

Finn sat between Rey and Poe, with Sam’s high chair between Finn and Poe (until later, after Papa’s third or fourth glass of wine, when Kes moved him in between Finn and Rey, and eventually took him away entirely).

They were served at their seats, a huge spread of Yavinese cuisine: empanadas, stew, chicken pepian, beans, rellenos, kak’ik, and Rey removed her sleeves so she could dig in properly.

“Oh no,” she groaned. “No wonder this dress doesn’t fit! The food is too good here!”

“Is _that_ what happened? I assumed you just wanted a breasty dress!” Finn said, and now Rey elbowed him. “Which is fine! What’s wrong with that?”

“Rey’s just not used to looking like a woman,” Leia chuckled, sighing as Luke moved something spicy onto her plate. “Luke, it’s _all_ going to be spicy.”

“There's probably _something_ that's not spicy…otherwise Finn would starve,” Rey said, and Finn stuck his tongue out at her.

“She's right though. The empanadas aren’t spicy,” he told Luke, locating a pan of them and passing them over. “And the beans and rice—Poe Dameron, if you touch that sopapilla I will stab you,” he added when Poe started reaching for half of the stuffed sopapilla Finn still had on his plate.

Rey cackled and looked around, eventually spying what seemed to be the better part of a tray of them stashed right between Chewie and Jess’ elbows. Both looked innocently at her when she asked them to pass the tray to her.

“Poe, what does your family _put_ in those things? I think they're even more popular than the empanadas!” she laughed once she'd convinced Wookiee and Best Woman to relinquish the dish.

Poe shrugged. “Secret family recipe?” Then, “Oh, _right_!”

He really hoped that someday Finn developed a taste for spice as much as he developed a taste for cooking. “I’m gonna go make some rounds, say hi to people before the speeches start. Because I’m going to get stupidly drunk then.”

Poe rubbed Sam’s head and tore up some piece of sopapilla for him to gum on. “Don’t be like your papa, kid.”

“Hey, if he starts teething while you guys are gone, I’m not going to be held responsible for any liquor that gets rubbed on his gums,” Kes said, probably mostly joking.

“Just don’t use my expensive whisky,” Poe replied. “Anyone coming with me?”

Sam began to scream and fuss, so Poe picked him up, heedless of how sticky he was. “Besides Sammy?”

“I'll come,” Finn answered, and Rey echoed him, and they began making the rounds of friends and family, sometimes stopping to chat and sometimes saying hello and moving on. They spent the longest at the table with Timons, Connix, Deeks, Karé, Coni, Torch and Reist. Here, too, they found Kix, who smiled at each of them and wished them heartfelt congratulations and all the happiness they could ever hope for.

Poe managed to get a few more drinks in him before the speeches started, which ended up being a huge problem when Snap, when Temmin Wexley, of all people, got up there and talked about their friendship and Poe’s near-death, and things he didn’t remember saying at his bachelor party about Rey and Finn, and probably a lot that wasn’t technically declassified yet, but it actually had Poe in tears by the end.

“I hate you so much, buddy,” Poe said, wiping his eyes as Snap squeezed his shoulder and handed the mic to Jess.

She'd obviously been waiting for this all night, if the gleefully manic grin was anything to go by. Finn watched her warily as she cleared her throat and started talking.

“I have known Finn almost two years now. Unfortunately, this means I have no stories of a young Finn to tell you, which may have been a blessing for both of us. But I _have_ known Finn since he was learning who “Finn” was.

I met Finn when Dr. K finally let him out of prison—er—medical, because he may not have known how to express preferences or choose favorites, but _damn_ if our Finn doesn't love chocolate. He loves it so much I gave him some more, and I guess the rest of it is history.

“So let me tell you some things about Finn.

“He wears a chicken—a real, living chicken who he _named_ Chicken—as a hat. His organizational skills are legendary, to the point that Poe can actually find clean socks without digging through two weeks of laundry that he's left sitting around their quarters. Now, if he could just convince Rey to let him organize her drawer too…

“He can also probably beat up anyone here, with the exception of maybe Sevens or Rey. He can certainly out-shoot any of us, and as a bonus, is completely _insane_ , which he proved when he jumped out of a _moving transport_ to commandeer a First Order AT-AA because it was shooting at the other transports.”

Here she paused, because Deeks, from his table, called out, “Thanks again for that, Colonel!” to laughter all around.

“But besides scaring all of us half to death with his antics on only a slightly less regular basis than his new husband, he's one of the most genuine, kind, _honest_ people you will ever meet. I think I would have laughed in the face of anyone who told me I'd ever be friends with an ex-stormtrooper, but here we are. I've never been happier to be wrong, Finn. I'm so glad that you and Poe and Rey found each other, because now we can all keep eyes on all three of you at once. Force knows what you three would get up to if we didn't.”

The end of her speech was met with laughter and applause, and she went to hug Finn before she sat down—and to pull a handkerchief from her dress pocket to hand him. Chewie stood up and took the mic from her with a friendly growl.

To half groans and half laughter, C-3PO also stepped up.

“Master Chewbacca has asked me to translate his Best Man speech, and I am honored to oblige him.”

“[I thought it would be funny],” Chewie said, to those who understood.

“I prefer not to translate that, nor take offense.”

Poe actually guffawed before clapping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry, Threepio. I’m sorry. Please, go on.”

“Very well, Master Poe, and might I suggest you slow down on the refreshments.”

That got a laugh, and Poe waved. “Absolutely right, Threepio. Thank you.”

He meant it, mostly.

Chewie launched right into his speech, which he'd written and considered for much longer than he would have liked to admit.

“[I seem to be wearing a sign that encourages scrappy, trouble-causing, slightly mercenary humans to follow me home. That's how I met Han, back when he was much younger. It's not how I met Rey—she had followed Han home more than anything—but it's how I got to know her.]” He paused to let Threepio translate.

“Oh, I,” the protocol droid began, and Poe and Finn and Rey looked at each other. This was going to be _good_.

“Ahem, ‘I feel as though I attract a type of person who is carefree and, well, prone to trouble,’” 3PO began, scrubbing the sentiment quite clean, which had those who understood Shryywook laughing into their champagne. “‘I met a younger Han Solo in much the same way as I met Rey.’”

“[That's not what I _said_ . Aren't you supposed to be translating, not interpreting?]” Chewie asked the droid. The sentiment was the most important part. 3PO was going to make it _boring_ , and Chewie considered threatening the droid with R2-D2, who would have a variety of amusing things to say to 3PO, and who would probably have the best luck getting the other droid to do what he was actually supposed to be doing. It was widely acknowledged that 3PO had a soft spot for his oldest friend.

“I am a protocol droid, I translate for the situation. And the situation is a wedding,” 3PO defended. “So if you have a problem—”

“No problem,” Rey said, standing up. “You're both perfect. Please carry on.”

Chewie grumbled and rolled his eyes, but the most important people would understand, even if 3PO _was_ a rotten translator. He should have known.

“[So I knew all three of the lovebirds—Poe I knew from when he was a baby—before they were lovebirds. But all I knew about Finn was he could be very sly about telling the truth, couldn't outright lie worth anything, and jumped approximately twenty feet into the air if I snuck up on him and shouted. Poe doesn't do that. He just ignores me. I stopped doing it to Rey because when you startle feral desert-born, they hit you…]”

“Sorry, Chewie!” she called to him.

“[At least you weren't holding a spanner!]” he laughed, to several chuckles around the room—especially from those who knew how often Rey _did_ have a spanner to hand.

“Oh dear,” C-3PO said, fidgeting as he tried to spin this more appropriately. “‘Ah, I knew all three of the newlyweds before their betrothal: I knew Master Poe as a child, of course—’”

“Just ‘Poe,’ 3PO!” Poe reminded him, but the droid ignored him.

“‘My first impressions of Finn were that he was not entirely trustworthy. And, ah—’ Chewbacca, I was unaware that Wookiees judge character based on how an individual _startles_ ,” he paused to wonder, an edge accusingly. “‘Finn jumps, Poe does not react, and Rey hits back.’”

“[I know them better now, having piloted with Rey and dragged all three of them out of an excessive amount of trouble of their own causing.]”

“Hey now, that's not—”

“[Mortis, Finn. _Mortis._ ]” When Finn snapped his teeth shut on his claim of innocence, Chewie chuckled softly and continued. “[They're not much different than other young, reckless humans I have known. It’s a miracle your species survives adolescence…]”

“‘I know them better now, having piloted with Rey and rescued all three of them from various dangers, such as an incident that is probably classified. They are similar to other young and reckless humans I have known over the years,’ and, you see, you’ll forgive me, Chewbacca, but I have to agree with you, there!”

“[That doesn't happen every day]” Chewie muttered before continuing. “[Unlike other young humans I have known, they are also very strange. One raised by sand, another by fascists, and the third… Actually, I’m not sure Poe has an excuse. I never would have bet on any of them getting married, even if they are very good sorts of people. But I guess that makes them all the more perfect for each other. In all the universe, there are no three people more suited to each other than you are. And I'm glad to know you.]”

“‘Chewbacca concludes that they are very...odd. They have had unusual upbringings, except for Ma—er, Poe, which might explain it. I thought none of them would ever get married, but it makes them all the more suited for each other. I am glad to know you.’”

With this, Chewbacca and 3PO stepped down from the podium, amid applause and laughter. Luke and Leia spoke, briefly, sobering the mood, somewhat, or, rather, sweetening it.

And then it was Kes’ turn. He passed each of their chairs on his way to the podium, and paused briefly next to each—a gentle squeeze of the shoulder for Rey, a steady hand at the nape of Finn’s neck, and for Poe, a hand on the head that turned into a ruffling of hair that earned him an indignant squawk.

He cleared his throat when he reached the mic and then smiled wryly.

“It's not every day your only son finds a wonderful other being to share his life with—mine has found two. Three, if you count little Sammito, and I don't know how you couldn't!” he said, and grinned at Sam. “But that's not why fathers make wedding speeches, not entirely. Though I do have several holocrons’ worth of embarrassing baby holos, if anyone’s  interested.”

“ _Dad_.”

Kes took a deep breath.

“I promised Poe I wouldn’t take long, so let me just say how wonderful it is to have a full house again. And yes, I get that doing my part to raise Sam is revenge, right? Berno and Jura don’t let me forget that. I can’t help but imagine that this gentle, sweet, bright boy is, in a lot of ways, what it must have been like to raise Finn, if I’d have been lucky enough to be his father. Lucky for _Poe_ , I’m not,” he said to laughter. “But today, and always—really, long before today, I did become his father, and he my son. I couldn’t be prouder. And I mean that: I have another son to compare him to!”

That got laughter as well.

“And Rey! Oh, she fits right in. A scrappy Colony kid—” this got cheers from the assembly, “who loves green things as much as she loves flying. It’s nice having a beautiful lady around the house, and it’s even nicer having a handyman around the house. I’m holding off on rewiring until they’re back from their honeymoon, no joke.”

Everyone smiled.

“And Poe. Mijito. Your Mama never liked to tell you her war stories, because she didn’t want you to think war was anything but—well, I’m sure you’ve seen the worst of it now, so you know. But I’m gonna tell you one.”

Kes blinked rapidly, but soldiered on.

“We, ah, it was no secret that Poe was a... _surprise_.” This got some laughter. “An accident, the joke became. A sweet, wonderful, welcome earlycomer to  the after-war baby boom. That’s what we told our parents, and our friends. Everyone we knew, military or not, was waiting to have babies until the war was over. And maybe they were smart. But Shara wanted a baby. Shara wanted Poe. I wanted Poe. She said, ‘Dameron, one or both of us might not make it through this war. I want a chance to meet our child. I want our child to meet both of us, even if it might be briefly.’

“So we started trying. Before we were married. So it would look real, you know. We both had family who could help out, and we got to miss the excitement on Hoth, so, that was, uh, great. And the eight years Shara and Poe were alive together in this world were wonderful, and even when she was gone I always had a piece of her with me.” Kes grinned at Poe. “Sometimes a little _too_ much like her, always flying off to save the world…”

Kes trailed off, clearly overcome with emotion and trying to hide it. He ran a hand across his eyes and smiled. “Anyways, I've talked too much. Everyone enjoy your drinks, we'll be dancing here in a bit, and let's raise a glass to the newlyweds!”

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered, except for the newlyweds. They kissed instead, and the cheering was followed by hoots and whistles.

While the band tuned up, everyone else went back to visiting and drinking—except Jess and Sevens, who were having some kind of whispered conversation that included a multitude of gestures toward the happy trio.

“Hey, what’re you two—” Finn started, but Sevens cut him off by tapping insistently at their glass with their fork. Finn looked first at Jess for an explanation, but she was only grinning. Rey, too, looked confused, and both she and Finn turned to look at Poe.

“They, ah, are being weird. Don’t let this ruin our day.” He kissed them both, and then kissed them together. “Rey, you want to change into your dancing shoes?”

Rey made a loud _pppfff_ sound that indicated she had had more to drink than Poe or Finn realized. “I changed into those the second we were done with pictures. Also, look! The lining on my dress ripped, so now I can breathe!”

Poe tried not to laugh at that, and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's dress looks something like this: 
> 
> By Dilek Hanif


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m gonna go tune my quetarra. You two get ready for our dance.”

“What do you say? May I have this dance?” Finn asked Rey, like it wasn’t already decided, and he stood to hold his hand out to her with a small bow.

She managed to stand without losing her feet and he led her out to the dance floor. Though hardly sober, Rey’s balance seemed unaffected, and Finn led her into a few lazy spins, humming a tuneless song in a soft voice. When she spun close, he kissed her cheek, prompting her to laugh brightly and lean up to whisper in his ear.

“I love you, Finn Dameron,” she told him, and then she danced away again.

“You’re supposed to dance _together_ ,” Poe said, plugging his quetarra into the amplifier and setting up a stool in the center of the dance floor. The dance floor was mostly a cleared patch of grass in the middle of the tables, lit now with paper lanterns and tall torches stuck in the ground. People were already taking off their shoes in anticipation of the festivities.

“Don’t trip over the mic cord,” Snap said, as he set it up on a stand in front of Poe.

“You know, even on _Jakku_ we have cordless amplifiers. I mean, I never did, but they existed…”

“Welcome to the Outer Rim, Mrs. Dameron,” Poe said with a smile. “Sorry you didn’t know you were marrying a simple colony boy.”

“Yeah, but with expensive, Core World tastes,” Snap muttered as he wandered back to the open bar.

“Remind me to get Karé to make sure he dances,” Poe said, strumming a few chords. “Ready?”

“You’re not going to sing that song from the—holovid, right?” Rey checked.

“It’s kind of ruined for me,” Finn agreed.

Poe huffed, pretending to be disappointed. “Shame. Good song.”

He picked out the tune of a new song, however, and strummed as he began to sing:

“We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close...”

Rey tucked herself up against Finn, collecting her skirt in one hand as Leia reminded her to, and placing her hand in Finn’s.   
  
“You _are_ going to lead, right?” she asked.

Finn laughed and picked up the rhythm, and he wasn't fantastic at dancing, but for Rey, he would try his best. She was beautiful, all soft lines and subtle strength in the dress—and she'd said it had ripped, but she still looked fantastic. And of course, Poe was watching, which only made Finn feel like he should be a little bit of a showoff. He dipped Rey in a fluid motion and righted her, almost within reaching distance of Poe, and as they briefly faced him he winked.

Then they were dancing back toward the edge of the cleared space, Rey smiling and shaking her head fondly at them as Finn looked at her and feigned perfect innocence.

“Let's steal him when he finishes,” Rey whispered.

Finn’s grin widened and he nodded very slightly. “Good plan.”

“So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you   
I'm gonna hold you   
Like I'm saying goodbye.”

Poe watched them sway and spin circles around him while he hung off the mic, and not singing or playing very loud. This part was for them, after all.

Poe wasn’t sure he wasn’t still dreaming.

“Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted   
‘Cause we'll never know when   
When we'll run out of time...”

When the chorus came around a second time, other people started joining in the dance, and the swirl of laughter and color and love was all around them. Poe swelled: he was home; and Rey and Finn, who had never had homes before, had found it.

“So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you…”

Poe was only too glad to hand the quetarra back to his cousin after the song and some light applause, and wind his arms around both of them.

“That was a sad song,” Rey told him.

“It’s not sad. You already lost me the once. Not happening again,” Poe promised.

“Not ever. I'm not letting you out of my sight again anyway,” Finn said. “Either of you.”

He hugged them, one with each arm, and kissed first Rey’s hair, and then Poe’s.

Rey hummed in agreement.

“Not for the next, oh…ten days or so, at the very least,” she purred.

“But first, we're having a party!” she added as the music changed to something with more of a beat.

This was apparently the cue for their friends to surround them in an inebriated, jumping, laughing group. Finn found himself pulled into a smaller group that included Jess, Sevens, Connix, and Deeks. Neither of the other ex-stormtroopers head a very good sense of rhythm, to the amusement of their significant others. Deeks seemed slowly to be figuring something out, but Finn was fairly certain it had more to do with youthful enthusiasm than anything else.

Everyone was smiling, which was the most important thing, anyway, and when Connix finally convinced Deeks that he should pretend he was trying to start an old speeder, Finn was easily pulled into the fun.

The great thing about Yavinese weddings was that everyone danced. _Everyone_. The whole time. Karé dragged Snap onto the clearing, and Kes, when he wasn’t dancing with Sammy, helped his mother take a few shaky steps until Poe swept her up into a slow shuffle.

“Glad you got to be here, Nana,” Poe said. His grandmother was getting up there, after all.

“[Me, too, mijo]” she said, patting his cheek with paper-dry hands and forgetting to speak Basic. “[You’re still not converting to Jediism, right?]”

Poe just laughed.

Around them, Maz and Chewie were dancing, which would have been comical if it wasn’t also very sweet. Lando had brought his wife and at least five daughters, who were all enjoying themselves. Luke and Wedge danced quite happily together, though Luke also saved one dance for Rey. Poe even pretended not to notice Kes asking Miri, one of the townies, and an old family friend, to dance.

“Say goodnight to Sammy, it’s bedtime,” Jura said, when she found Poe and Rey and Finn in a swaying circle. “You’ll miss Mommy and Daddy and Papa while they’re on their honeymoon, won’t you, sweetie?”

Sam was already crying, in fact, like he knew his parents were going away again, unless it was just that it was way past his bedtime.

“Hey, kiddo,” Poe said, rubbing the back of Sam’s head as Finn scooped him up into a hug. “It’s late, huh? You getting grumpy? That’s okay, son. We’ll see you in a few days, okay, buddy? You be good for great-grandma and great-grandpa, huh?”

Sam continued to look unhappy, but at least he stopped crying. Finn rocked him gently, nestled in his left arm where he could hear his heartbeat.

“Sleepy Sammy,” he hummed softly to him, “We’ll miss you too, but you'll have so much fun with everyone.”

Sam blinked slowly and then fidgeted, clearly trying to stay awake. It made Rey laugh, and she tickled his arm gently until he settled.

“Okay, buddy, time to go. You're just about asleep with your eyes open, aren't you?” she asked him, because his blinks were becoming slower and slower. Finn gently transferred him back to Jura’s arms, and he settled mostly contentedly.

“Thank you,” Finn told her, and she smiled before gesturing each of them closer to kiss them on the forehead.

“Enjoy yourselves. No worrying about anything, alright? Plenty of time for that when you're home,” she said.

Berno gave them each a hug and added, “We're so happy for you, and so proud. And so glad to spend some time with our great-grandbaby! Travel safe.”

And then they left, and Rey sighed softly and leaned on Poe. She still didn't like leaving, or being left, and she knew Poe and Finn both felt it because Finn moved in close on her other side and Poe turned his head to kiss her temple. They stood that way for several long moments (this, too, Javos got a picture of, an oddly somber moment in the midst of the party). Then Rey sighed again and straightened, shaking it off.

“Okay. Back to dancing? Is it time for cake yet?” she asked brightly, once again smiling.

Poe’s eyes went wide in a panic. “I thought _you_ took care of the cake!”

But just as Rey and Finn looked around them (they were sure they’d seen _a_ cake, hadn’t they?), Poe laughed. “Whoa, just joking, I’m just teasing you, sorry.”

Rey punched his arm—his right arm, so he felt it. “Don’t joke about no cake, husband number two.”

“ _Hey_!”

Finn smiled at them for a moment, completely smitten, and then stepped between them, taking one arm each.

“It’s our song!” he said as he pulled them back toward their friends. Rey paused to listen and tipped her head just slightly.

“I don’t know this song,” she told him, and he shrugged.  
  
“Me neither. It can be our song anyway!” he laughed.

“Every song is our song, it’s our wedding,” Poe insisted as they swayed in each others’ arms.

“Alright, alright,” Jess said, breaking in before they could start kissing again. “Come pay attention to your friends and family! We’re here _just for you_ , you can’t leave us hanging.”

Jess was weaving a bit, her voice a little louder than necessary and her words a little slurred, but she otherwise seemed surprisingly sober as she pulled them into the middle of a very large circle of pilots and soldiers and ex-stormtroopers.

“ _I’m_ here for the empanadas, I don’t know what she’s talking about,” Snap told them, but he was also grinning as he danced a little clumsily next to Karé.

Karé had given up all pretense of balance, and was leaning heavily against his shoulder—except when she realized Coni had joined them, and then she promptly leaned on her instead, until Coni nearly fell over.

“You’re too tall!” Coni scolded, and Finn attributed the lack of height perception to alcohol, because Karé and Coni were nearly the exact same height—neither of them very tall. Whatever the justification, Coni gently shoved the other woman back toward Snap, more or less.

Karé, unbothered, only laughed and mumbled something back to Coni that sounded a lot like, “Nnno, _you're_ too tall!”

“ _Neither_ of you is tall. You’re like…tiny,” Finn teased, and they both looked at him with laser focus and grinned.

“Uh. Or not? Guys?” he asked nervously while Rey giggled next to his elbow and was no help whatsoever. He inched toward Poe instead—Coni’s wrestling tactics were absolutely merciless, and she would probably not hesitate to tackle him, even at his own wedding.

“Come on, Colonel, you could take her—probably,” Sevens said, joining their inebriated girlfriend, and Finn was surprised to realize that Sevens, too, was at least slightly drunk. They had a very relaxed, open smile on their face and didn’t seem the least bit ill-at-ease, which was something of an improvement from the slight social awkwardness Finn was used to around them.

“Drink?” Sevens asked innocently, and held out an obnoxiously bright pink... _thing_ …in a glass. Finn edged another few inches closer to Poe, recoiling from the drink.

Poe snatched the drink from Sevens and tossed it back.

“How dare you try to inebriate my husband! My innocent sweet lamb of a husband who can’t hold his liquor. All drinks must come through _me_ first,” Poe boasted, to a round of laughter.

“Man, he’s going to be a _disappointment_ tonight,” Karé muttered.

“And hungover tomorrow.” Jess added.

“Hey, man, they have to love me in drunkenness and sobriety, now,” Poe said, and Snap slipped a glass of something into his hand. “I’m pretty sure they just vowed that.”

“Go _slow_ on that, man. That’s the good stuff.”

But Poe had already tossed it back, too. “Ugh. Oh, gods, I’m gonna regret that in the morning.”

“How are you not regretting it right now?!” Snap yelped. “Get out of here, no more booze for any of these clowns.”

“But what if—” Rey began.

“That’s fine. Time to dance!” Poe cried, dragging Finn and Rey back to the dance floor.

Rey and Finn both danced for a little while longer before Finn disappeared. When Rey realized he'd somehow snuck away, it was when he reappeared at her elbow. He was carrying a drink and gave her an innocent little smile when she frowned at him.

“You snuck away and didn't even get me one?” she asked.

Finn held up his other hand and a second drink, and Rey grinned.

“It's bright orange?” she asked before shrugging and tasting it. Finn knew she didn't like the taste of strong alcohol.

And, sure enough, it was sweet and tart and delicious, and with the ice in it, it was wonderfully cold. In the humid, warm Yavin air she found herself drinking it more quickly than she probably should have, but it was _one._ She would be fine.

And she was fine, until Poe twirled her and Finn around and around.

“Whoa,” she giggled. “This is like that time on D’Qar III when you got me drunk on our first date!”

“That makes me sound wicked,” Poe said, pulling them close and kissing her cheek and nipping Finn's jaw. “Like I’m a wicked old man who tricks attractive young people into marrying him. Which, I _am_...”

He wrapped his arms around them both and swayed. The music seemed to be winding down. Finn sighed happily and leaned into him.

“You're not that old,” he hummed, “And not nearly tricky enough.”

“Or wicked. But Finn and I _are_ pretty attractive. So…three out of four isn't bad,” Rey added. The gentle motion was making her sleepy—that and the fruity drink. And a very long day. “I'm tired. Is the party over yet? Not that it's not fun. Just—”

She stopped and yawned and left it at that.

“I know, can't wait to get our Finn home and climb him like a tree, right?” Poe teased. That was _his_ desire, anyway. If he weren't so tired. “Me, too.”

Finn scooped Rey up into his arms (“It's a tradition!”) and Poe took that as their cue.

“Well, folks, it's been real!” he announced, throwing his arms wide, inviting a wave of hugs and well-wishes. “We're off to the honeymoon! Skygazer, here we come!”

...

Skygazer was the name of a resort on the other side of the moon that consisted of miles of tropical beaches, warm oceans, cool breezes, and lots of small islands to boat to. Not just boating: swimming, snorkeling, surfing (Poe knew Rey and Finn would love it), hiking if they wanted to venture inland.

“Plenty of water,” Poe had promised them. “And green. Not like Jakku. They’ve got flowers like you would not believe.”

They took the _Falcon_ , and by the time they were packed and aboard, Rey was sober enough to fly, with BB-8’s help. They flew through the daylight line, so it was noon instead of three in the morning when they arrived.

“Well, I hope we can check in,” Poe said. “Because I’m probably still drunk. But my body will probably adjust to the new time zone, so we could just keep drinking and stay up.”

“I'm... Very definitely still drunk. Or hungover? Somewhere in between maybe,” Finn said. The sun was a little too bright, but he was still pleasantly buzzy.

Rey turned and looked at them.

“My boys. Let's go check in and get you some water,” she said, and they were only too happy to follow her as she led the way, first to the check-in desk (“Oh, our newlyweds!” the being working the desk said gleefully as they handed over the keys) and then to their suite.

To say the room— _rooms_ —were opulent was an understatement. Rey actually giggled when they first opened the door, and she hadn't seen anything but the kitchen.

“ _Poe._ This is…what is this?” Finn asked in awe. He walked into the kitchen, which was minimal as it was apparently expected that they wouldn't really be using it, and on into what appeared to be the main living space. Rey had already opened the enormous windows along the far side to reveal a garden, and beyond that, by several yards, the ocean. The windows swung out, blurring the line between outdoors and in. The whole place smelled of the flowers that grew outside the windows.

Rey looked like she was about to cry, and none of them had seen the bedroom yet.

“I mean, it’s only ours for a week,” Poe said, slinging an arm around each of them. “Now where’s the pool…?”

“There’s a _pool_?!” Rey squeaked, almost _outraged_ that there was this much water here.

“And a hot tub,” Poe said, squeezing her side.

She rounded on him, looking homicidal.

“...Which we don’t have to use?”

Rey spluttered out a laugh. “No! I just—I mean. It’s _wonderful_!”

She flung her arms around Poe and kissed his cheek, and led the way to the bedroom, with Finn close on her heels.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, and covered her mouth as she was torn between laughing and crying. It was a huge round bed, covered in flower petals. The room had big windows (but with dark curtains), and beyond, she could see a swimming pool and hot tub. There was wine set out for them here, and fruit in the main room, and water in _bottles,_ not the pouches they were used to on base.

She was so overwhelmed she had to take Finn’s hand, while BB-8 zoomed past them to investigate.

“This is incredible, Poe. How did you find this?” Finn asked.

“I mean, we spent a week here one time when I was a kid…” Poe started, laughing.

“No, wait, it doesn't matter. We get a whole _week_ here!” Finn exclaimed. And the bed looked like heaven, with all the pillows and flower petals and the light filtering through the dark curtains so it didn't hurt his eyes. He went and sat on it, bouncing a little, and smiled up at both of them. “It's a very nice bed.”

“You ready to use it?” Poe hummed, crawling on top of Finn.

“Nuh-uh. Water first,” she said, and went back to the kitchen. She returned with three bottles of water and passed one each to Poe and Finn.

“You're no fun,” Poe said, but he drank the water. Then, looking around, “BB-8, what are you doing out there?”

[Securing the perimeter!] comes the hoot from a hedge.

“Bee, this isn't a militarized zone!”

[Everywhere you people go, things blow up] the droid insisted. [This seems like just the kind of posh place that ex-Imperial officers would retire to, or First Order supporting senators would sink their money…]

“I mean, it's still just just _Yavin IV,_ Bee,” Poe reasoned. “There are bigger more expensive resorts…but yes, okay, if it makes you feel better to secure the perimeter, great. Finn will help you.”

Poe grinned dollishly.

“But...bed?” Finn said, and then sighed. “Okay, Bee, where do you want me to help?”

[Check the places I can't reach!] they chirped, pausing momentarily before they resumed zooming around the yard and rooms.

Finn dutifully checked everything at head height or above that he could reach, and reported to BB-8 that there were no bugs, anomalies or other things to worry about. Then, and only then, did BB-8 trundle over to a charging port, give it a moments’ critical examination, and settle down in it for an extended nap. It was hard work participating in a wedding and flying and checking for trackers and hidden bombs, and they also made a calculated guess that their people would be going nowhere for a little while.

“Heyyy,” Poe hummed, welcoming Finn to bed with them. “We should go see some sights, you know? Stay up, sleep tonight.”

But he didn't move, except to scratch Finn's arm.

“Or we could take a nap before dinner,” Rey offered.

“Yeah that's a better idea,” Poe agreed instantly.

“Best idea,” Finn said as he melted into Poe’s touch. “Mmmmm, I'm sleepy,” he added. This was such a statement of the obvious that Rey chuckled. She nuzzled his neck and snuggled up along his side, reaching over Finn’s head to tangle her fingers in Poe’s hair.

“I love you. Today was the best day,” she told them. “Ever. In the history of all of the days.”

She closed her eyes and felt for both of them in the Force, then smiled. They were there, of course, like they always would be. Of course, they would have been, with or without a wedding, and nothing would have changed that…but something in her scavenger’s soul liked it when things were official and on paper, on something she could hold up and say she had proof. Of what, in this case, she couldn’t say—it wasn’t like anyone was going to try to steal Poe or Finn from her, and if they did try it would be her lightsabers that stopped them, not a piece of paper.

But it still felt right. The same paper said she was theirs, after all, and she liked that as much as she liked that they were hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy!

They slept for a few hours only and woke hungry. 

Or, well, Poe woke hungry. 

And not for food.

He began by unzipping Rey's dress in the back, since she lay tucked up against Finn, and would be more comfortable without it. And, well, since the dress was probably a lost cause anyway, he didn't need to worry about getting it dirty.  

Finn was already on his back, though, so Poe could just ease down between his legs and slide the zipper down his trousers. Oh, he looked so good in his uniform. And Rey, with her back bare, the skirt billowing out behind her. He was a lucky man. 

“Want some help with that?” Finn asked lazily when he and Rey both awoke to Poe relieving them of their clothing. Finn's cock twitched interestedly. He was still sleepy, and though Rey’s eyes were open, she hadn't moved and her breathing was still slow. Finn did move, though, shifting his hips to allow Poe better access, and it prompted Rey to shift too, so she could rest her head on his chest. He put his arm over her shoulders and brushed his fingertips up and down her spine.

“I can't believe we fell asleep in our clothes,” Rey mumbled, “I think my beautiful dress is ruined.” She said it a little sadly, because it  _ had  _ been beautiful, and had made her feel beautiful—which was usually overrated, but she couldn't deny having enjoyed it this time.

“It's about to get dirtier,” Poe chuckled, biting his lip as he palmed Finn's cock through his trousers and then slipped his hand down into his pants. “Because I'm gonna tease Finn until we have to call for a change of linens.”

Rey laughed. “Unless I make you lick it up.”

“ _ Make _ me? Try to stop me,” Poe laughed, before he took Finn’s cock in his mouth, working him slowly and thoroughly, with the enthusiasm of having missed this like he missed flying.  

Finn arched his back against the bed, not having expected Poe to just—go for it, without any of them actually getting their clothes all the way off. Maybe Poe was still tipsy? He gasped breathlessly and looked up at Rey, who smiled at whatever she saw in his face before kissing him. She kept him occupied with that for a few minutes, while Poe continued teasing him, leaving him shifting his hips restlessly as he tried to angle for more (and failed, of course).

“Rey—” he started, probably about to whine about it, but then he changed his mind. He curled his fingers around Rey’s arm, and in Poe’s hair, and realized with a wonderful start that this was for forever. 

And then Poe pressed the flat of his tongue against the head of his cock and he whimpered. 

“ _ Poe _ . Force, shit,  _ more _ please,” he panted, even though he was enjoying this immensely and was not sure he did, in fact, immediately want more.

“It's just been so  _ long _ ,” Poe moaned, popping off enough to speak while he kept Finn’s hips pinned to the bed, and grinning at Finn so he would know he intended the double entendre. “Rey, my beautiful, my wife, toss me the lube from my bag so I can reduce our husband to a quivering mess before dinner?”

“Only if you promise to continue doing so after dinner, too.” Rey smiled, standing up and going to their bags, tossing things all around the room to hunt for the slick and...something else. Neither Finn more Poe paid her much attention, so when she returned in lacey underwear that was clearly for their benefit and not for comfortably sleeping in, Finn and Poe just stared. 

Because there Rey stood, a vision in white, somehow more beautiful than in her wedding dress: if no other reason than because only they got to see her like this. Poe’s mouth hung open. 

Rey giggled. “What, don't you like it? Karé said—”

“Oh no, we like it,” Poe and Finn said together, both temporarily forgetting the other man existed. 

“We're just surprised is all,” Poe finally managed, wiping spit off his mouth and taking the tube of lubricant from her to slick his fingers.

“How'd you sneak that into the suitcase without us noticing?” Finn asked, his attention distracted from whatever Poe was doing, for the moment, to look at Rey. He held a hand out to her and, when she took it, drew her close so he could kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, more like he was in awe and still couldn't believe how lucky he was, and it made Rey’s heart full. 

When she sat back, grinning like a silly, lovesick fool, she looked over at Poe.

“I think someone isn't sure he isn't dreaming all this up,” she told him. “We should probably make sure he knows he's awake.” 

But first, she drew Poe closer and kissed him the way Finn had kissed her.

“Mm, for an asexual, you're a dirty girl,” Poe hummed, as she shared the taste of Finn in Poe's mouth and  _ liked _ it. 

She bit his lip, then, and he laughed:

“And kinky, too!”

“Keep talking, pretty boy. It'll be your turn soon enough.”

“But right now it’s Finn’s turn right?” Finn asked.

Poe and Rey laughed and kissed again, and she slid over the top of Finn's chest to kiss him while Poe fit his mouth back over his cock, and began working slick fingers inside him. It made Finn moan softly, though the sound was half muffled because Rey was in the middle of kissing him. Her weight kept his hips still, no matter how much he wanted to move them, and he grasped helplessly at the material under his hands. He already felt pathetically close, and Poe had hardly done anything with his fingers yet.

Rey shifted and scratched gently at one of his arms, relaxing him, slowing him down. There was something to be said for the sudden, intoxicating mix of sensations she was getting from Finn, and to a lesser extent from Poe, but if she didn't slow one of them down, it was going to be over too quickly. It had been so long since they'd done anything that felt like  _ this _ , and she wanted to enjoy it—to make sure Poe and Finn both felt it. She wanted it to be like the first time they'd Force-bonded, overwhelming and beautiful, except now all three of them knew what they wanted, and how to get there. 

Poe was enjoying his work, slipping into something mindless and hungry, and, no, that wasn't right. Nothing about this should be mindless. He pulled off Finn with a slurping sound that wasn't romantic, but judging by Finn's moan it  _ felt _ good. “Sorry, you want me to slow down, Mrs. Dameron?” 

He grinned and twitched his fingers up into that bundle of nerves, watching Finns muscles jump with satisfaction. 

“I just meant,” Rey said slowly, sitting up and peering down at Finn, stroking his face like he was the most beautiful art, “that he should be closer than this before you fuck him. I don't want you injuring your hip on day one.”

Poe made a face. “That makes me sound real old, Rey.”

But Rey only giggled girlishly, so Poe was forced to kiss her ticklish sides, and sit up to sink his teeth into her shoulder. 

“Nnnnoo, no, you're not old...why'd you stop?” Finn asked, raising his head to look at them. They had progressed to kissing, though Poe stopped to kiss down her neck and nip at her shoulder. Finn sighed softly. They were both beautiful, grinning at each other, Rey laughing softly when he nuzzled her ear, Poe closing his eyes and sighing softly in response, their bodies rolling together like waves on the ocean crashing and meeting in a splash, and he was their beach.

But they were  _ ignoring  _ him, and he was still very hard, and it was very distracting, and it felt like his skin was all pleasantly abuzz.

“Oh, sorry, buddy. You needed something?” Poe teased, kneading Finn’s warm thighs, letting his fingernails scratch from his knees to his groin, loving the little tickling jump Finn’s thighs gave at the end. 

“Okay, you’re allowed to taste him again,” Rey said, over her shoulder. “And I don’t want a mess, so you better swallow everything, got it?” 

“Mm, you’re a kind mistress,” Poe laughed, kissing down Rey’s back until he could take Finn in his mouth again. She didn’t say anything about what Poe was allowed to do with his fingers, so he slicked them up again, continuing to tease and stretch Finn. “I can’t wait til I’m allowed to fuck you.” 

“Well, not yet,” Rey said. “I shouldn’t hear you talking.” 

Poe peeked around Rey to raise an eyebrow at Finn ( _ she’s so cute when she takes control like that _ ) before getting back to work. 

“And you're going to be very sweet and wait until I tell you you can come, aren't you?” Rey asked Finn. 

He intended to answer yes, he was, but Poe chose that moment to get his mouth on him again, and his fingers in him again, and Finn's answer became a sort of stuttered exhale as he shivered from head to toe.

“I'll—try,” he said after a moment, and then added a whispered, almost worshipping, “ _ Fuck _ , Poe, just—” before he was cut off with just a crook of Poe's fingers.

“My Finn. My handsome, noble Finn, you're trying so hard to be good and he's just not making it very easy, is he?” Rey asked, amused, as Finn’s muscles twitched again. He shook his head, shaking with the effort of keeping himself together.

“I can tell you I’m  _ not  _ making it easy for him,” Poe smirked, swallowing Finn down again, and swallowing him all the way, until he had to arch his back to take him all, and his nose pressed against Finn’s belly. His throat worked through his gag reflex, and Finn keened loudly at the sensation, his hips working again. 

“Good, good,” Rey said, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, opening herself up to the cascading waves of pleasure coming from both of them. “I want you to wait, but—Poe?” 

“Got it,” Poe gasped as he slid off, slicking up the brand new anal plug and sliding it into Finn. “Okay.” 

Rey smiled down at Finn, running her fingers over his hair. “You’re allowed to come,” she whispered to Finn, and kissed him as Poe swallowed him again. 

He was pretty sure that with or without Rey’s permission, he would have come as soon as Poe got his mouth on him. It was more than Finn could withstand, Poe swallowing him while the plug already had him  _ right there _ . His hips hitched just once, and he came, the sensation all the more overwhelming for having been held back until he couldn't anymore. He moaned and grasped at the sheets again, clutched at Poe’s short hair, and became completely drowned in it for a time—he wasn't sure how long—before he surfaced to Rey kissing him softly and stroking his sides.

“Didn't—expect that,” he panted, referring to the plug that he should have known they'd packed but hadn't remembered seeing.

“You genuinely  _ didn't _ expect your sex-starved husband to attack you the first chance he got?” Rey laughed, petting his face with her fingers and easing off his chest. 

“Yeah, I just can't help myself,” Poe said sarcastically, wiping his chin as he sat up. 

“Well, I know Poe's not hungry, but are we ready for dinner?” Rey tried. 

“Hey!” Poe laughed. “I mean, if you're  _ starving _ , I could tuck it into the waistband of my pants, but that's probably frowned on even coming out of the honeymoon suite.”

For a few minutes Rey considered taking both of them to dinner like this, both of them still desperate for more and not even focused on food, but she had only just changed into the lingerie, and yesterday (today?) she had eaten enough for a week, so dinner could wait. 

And she wanted them focused on food, when they got there. 

“Well, why’d you put the plug in?” she laughed. 

“I don’t know, I’m getting ahead of myself,” Poe chuckled, grabbing the base and slowly working it in and out of Finn, making him groan, oversensitive, but not enough to make Poe stop. “You like that, huh? You like _ too much _ more than you like not enough, don’t you?” 

Finn managed to find his words as he nodded. “Feels, um. Good?”

He hissed softly as Poe pushed it slowly in him again and paused. Rey sat next to Finn and scratched up and down his arm until he'd relaxed just slightly. She looked over at Poe.

“Imagine if it was both of you like this,” she told him, sharing over their bond how intoxicating Finn was alone, hinting at what it would be like when she had both of them halfway between spent and wanting more.

Poe laughed. “That’d be too much work, handling both of us. That’s why you  _ have  _ both of us, isn’t it? To take care of each other?” 

Rey was pretty sure that was a challenge, and she filed it away under Words to Make Poe Eat Later. 

But now Poe slid the toy out of Finn’s body, and pressed his knees up to his chest. “You been counting the days, buddy?” Poe asked, slicking himself with plenty of lube. “How long has it been?” 

“One hundred and six days since you fucked me, yes,” Finn growled. “You want that in hours?” 

“Show off.” But Poe squinted, then shrugged. “My count was off. Forgot how long I was on ice.” 

Then Poe shook himself. “Which isn’t a sexy thought. Talk to me about Mrs. Dameron, Colonel Dameron.” Call him narcissistic, but he liked saying his name now that it meant their names, too. “What do you think about what she’s wearing, buddy? You like it?” 

He lined up at Finn’s entrance and began to push slowly inside him. 

“She's beautiful,” Finn said, and he arched back against the bed as Poe slid inside him, and it was borderline too much—but Poe had been right, he liked  _ too much _ a lot more than  _ not enough _ . Even when it made him tense, which in turn caused Poe to pause. Rey reached over and put a gentle hand on his ribs, sweeping her thumb back and forth soothingly, and then teasing around his nipple.

“Got a little ahead of yourself, love?” she asked, and Finn nodded.

“It's okay, just—” he shifted again, and  _ that _ felt a lot more pleasant, “Feels good, just a little slower, please.”

He reached up to cup Poe’s cheek and smiled. 

“I'd almost forgotten how you feel,” he told him, and dropped his hand to Poe’s neck to tug at the short hair that still hadn't quite grown back to its prior length.

“Mm,” Poe agreed, and stopped entirely so Finn had a chance to get used to the stretch, turning and kissing his wrist. “Rey could make us be celibate for the rest of our lives and I’d remember how you feel. Granted, I might  _ cheat _ , but…” 

Rey laughed. “But you like being punished.” 

Poe chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, and she granted him one that was long and slow. Still kissing Rey, Poe rolled his hips forward and then back, working Finn open in shallow, short thrusts. When Rey let him break for air he asked Finn, “Remember  _ that _ ?” 

Finn moaned, not especially softly, and tugged at Poe’s hair. He didn't feel quite so sensitive anymore, and he relaxed into Poe’s rhythm, letting it coax him back toward arousal. 

“Memory would never do you—either of you—justice,” he told Poe, smiling.

Poe laughed and winked. “Nice recovery.”

Rey chuckled.

“Oh, that was far too sweet, Finn,” she told him fondly, and leaned down to kiss him. Leave it to Finn to come up with something precious to say while Poe was fucking him and Rey was winding then both up as much as she could. Only their Finn… 

She turned to Poe and buried her fingers in his hair to pull roughly. “And you're being very good. I think he's ready for you,” she told him, and glanced between them. “Think you can both come at the same time for me?” 

She opened herself to their bond and tying them all together so they could feel each other through the Force. 

“My handsome husbands. You're so good for me, so good for each other,” she hummed, moving so she wasn't in the way but could still touch—or be touched by, since Finn was holding her wrist—both men.

Poe closed his hand over Finn's, completing the circuit. “Gods, yes, Rey.  _ Finn— _ ”

“And then there's this,” Rey marveled, yanking them back from the edge as she pulled her wrist free. She touched Poe's newest tattoo, the ones with their names on them, and smiled. “You got these the night before, didn't you?”

They were still a little red and raised. Poe nodded. “Yeah. You like ‘em?”

Rey nodded and wrapped her hand around his wrist, linking her fingers up with Finn’s as he did the same, so that together they tightly enclosed Poe's wrist. It stung a little, but Poe liked it that way, and he shivered, the sting going straight to his cock.

“You got our names,” Finn said softly, reverently, feeling the still-healing lines under his fingers. He gripped tighter at Poe’s wrist and closed his eyes. 

“Fuck, Poe,” he gasped, “You're…how’re you so  _ good _ ?” And not just because he was seriously going to make Finn come  _ twice _ , though that was maybe part of it, but he'd gone and had their  _ names _ tattooed on his skin, not on the memorial on his back, but on his arm, where he'd see them always.

Rey sighed happily at how they felt with each other, all tangled up and tied together and so hopelessly, helplessly loving.

“Mm, yeah,” Poe said, closing his eyes and taking Finn faster. “Harder,” he begged. “Hold me tighter.” 

The new tattoo stung, sharp and raw, and reminded Poe what was there, and why. Rey gripped him tighter, the air around them singing with the Force. Poe and Finn were almost glowing with it.

“I love you. Finn, Rey. I love you. Want you in my skin, forever, gods,  _ Force _ , please!” he begged, and tumbled into orgasm with a groan.

Finn gripped Poe’s wrist hard enough to bruise as Poe went deeper and harder, finding his prostate not once, but several times. When Poe finally orgasmed, falling forward on top of Finn, Finn was not far behind, and Rey let herself drown in their combined ecstasy, floating with them for a time, still holding Poe’s wrist with Finn.

But eventually, the wave started to recede, and she opened her eyes (having not realized she'd closed them) and blinked a little dazedly at Finn and Poe. 

“Okay,” Poe said, kissing Finn and getting up onto his elbows so he could kiss Rey. “Okay. Now that we’ve...ah, consummated our marriage, shall we get dinner?” 

Rey whacked him in the shoulder, and Poe laughed. His tattoo still stung from where they gripped him, and he kissed his way down Finn’s chest until he could retrieve the plug and slip it back inside. He grinned and bit his lip. “Think you can sit through dinner with that in?”

Finn sat up and moaned slightly, moving very slowly. Rey looked over at him as he froze and smiled slowly, and he looked from her to Poe.

“But what about…but, I don't know—if... I’m not sure  _ how _ ?” he asked, trailing off into something close to a whimper. He couldn't hardly move from the  _ bed _ , sitting through dinner would be pure torture.

Though, he reflected, that was probably the idea, because his spouses were devious and wonderful and really enjoyed watching him try to hold it together. He probably liked it more than he should, too. It would almost certainly be the death of him within the next two hours, if it took them that long to eat.

“‘How’?” Poe repeated, bubbling with laughter. “Well, if you need to poop, you take it out. Otherwise, you leave it in, and then when you want to fuck like hoojibs when we get back tonight, you’re ready to go.”

Rey giggled. “You’re so evil.”

Poe laughed. “He likes it. Come on, sweetheart, Finno, love. Come on, you guys, get in our huge walk-in refresher with me.” 

Rey and Poe jumped up with much more energy than Finn, but Finn followed. It wasn’t so bad when he was standing, though  _ walking _ was interesting. But he would play along.  

And anyway, he had his own tricks up his sleeve. Poe had, after all, joked about acquiring a specific herb to take with them on their honeymoon. Finn wasn't about to disappoint him, or Rey for that matter. She hadn't even experienced it the first time around, which was truly a shame.

...

The refresher was indeed huge, surrounded by glass, and with more controls and options than they had time to explore. They tried about five settings at once, combining steam, two different water temperatures coming from three different angles, and added the sonic option until Finn shut it off. 

“No,” he said. “The acoustics in the—it vibrates the—” 

Poe and Rey looked at each other and laughed before smothering him with hugs and kisses. “I’m going to remember that,” Rey promised. 

The walk to dinner was a short one: the main resort building had a restaurant with tables out on a pier, and since it was still early for dinner, they mostly had the place to themselves. 

They were sat at an intimate round table, but Poe and Rey both slid in closer to Finn. BB-8 insisted on accompanying them, and rolled contentedly under the table. Not mentioning it when the droid rolled over his foot, Poe sighed and looked out over the water. “Look at that view.” 

Rey did.

And then she burst into tears.

“Whoa!” Poe and Finn cried, surprised by the sudden change, and she shook her head, still covering her face. She pictured it again, in her mind’s eye, the island she had always imagined on Jakku when the wind and sand tore at her AT-AT and she was alone and desperate to sleep—when she was telling herself the same old, worn out stories...

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she said, wiping her face. “Happy tears, I promise. I just realized—I didn’t see it before. It’s been the island from my dreams, all along. It wasn’t Ahch-To at all. It was  _ here _ .” 

“Oh,” Poe said, staring dumbly between Rey and the water for a moment.  _ This  _ was part of a Force vision?  _ He  _ was part of a Force vision? 

“Oh, Rey,” Finn said, and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest. After several moments of this, he made a questioning sound. 

“Does that mean you dreamed this  _ years _ ago? Or did you just dream about the island?” he asked. Rey shrugged as she sat back up.

“I like it better if I was dreaming us, here, and didn’t know,” she said, “But I’m not actually sure. I didn’t even know it was here!” 

She looked out at it again and laughed in disbelief. She was still smiling at Poe and Finn when a tall, willowy humanoid dressed in waitstaff black and white stopped at their table. He gave a friendly little bow of greeting.

“You must be our newlyweds! Congratulations!” they said as they poured three glasses of champagne.

“Thank you,” Poe said, taking the wine list and remembering fondly that first time they went to a restaurant he had to coach them through every little thing. And now they knew their way around a menu and, well, everything was perfect. Force vision perfect. 

“You guys like the champagne?” Poe asked, and when Finn nodded and Rey giggled as it tickled her nose, he smiled up at their water: “We’ll start with the champagne, then, thanks.” 

He took Rey’s hand and kissed it, marveling at how well the painted-on tattoos remained through the fresher, and reached under the table to squeeze Finn’s thigh. “Well, now we’re all right where Rey’s Force visions tell us we need to be, let’s eat! It’s a three-course situation, you pick your appetizer, entree, and—”

“Poe. We can read a menu,” Finn reminded him, earning a gentle shove and a soft snicker from Rey when he caught his breath just momentarily. 

“Not  _ fair _ ,” he grumbled, voice a little higher pitched than perhaps was usual as the plug just rolled right over his prostate. Rey poked him in the ribs.

“Hmmmmm, I'm not sure  _ fair _ really enters into this equation,” she purred in his ear. 

“You like it,” Poe assured him, massaging up and down his thigh in a motion that was both soothing and erotic.

Rey sat back and looked at the menu. 

“Okay, so I know I can read this menu, but that doesn't mean I know what half of these words mean,” she said after a moment. They weren't anything in Yavinese or Basic that she knew, except that there appeared to be chicken in at least one of the dishes.

Poe chuckled as he scouted out his plan of attack. He’d eaten so much in the past two days, he kind of actually wanted a salad. Shocker. So he switched gears and started to look through things Rey might like. 

“That’s a macaroni and cheese, isn’t it?” Finn asked, pointing, and soon they gathered around one menu. “Bet you’d like that.”

“What are you in the mood for, sweetheart? Right here by the water, bet the fish is great. That’s maybe what I’m getting,” Poe said, though then his eyes were caught by the hot wings, and the chile-chocolate brownies. “I could have spicy for each course!” 

“I want...meat,” Rey decided. “Nothing too bready.” 

“The steak, then,” Poe laughed, pointing. “That’s just meat with, uh, a kind of sauce, and, well, that’s a vegetable I’ve never heard of, but it’s probably good. Finn will eat what we don’t want, right, buddy?” 

“Of course. Or, since we have a kitchen, we can try our hands at turning leftovers into another meal, and then when it doesn't work, we can come back here!” Finn laughed. He had decided on the fish, because he'd never had actual fresh fish before, and the menu made it sound especially delicious (or at least, very buttery, with lemon and herbs). And dessert sounded amazing—all of it, so he was going to have trouble deciding.

“This place is amazing,” he said suddenly, sitting back for a moment and looking around the mostly empty restaurant. “The food is  _ included _ . That's…”

“Mildly insane? Yeah, I think so too. But I like it,” Rey said. 

Finn looked over at her and laughed, because of course she would love that particular aspect of the place. It was an ex-scavenger’s dream. 

“Oh, and I saw a thing at the front desk that says they have those reptavians you can ride. The long, skinny ones that look like they could eat you but don't eat meat,” she said, and Finn’s face lit up.

“Oh, that's right! Sounds like fun. They're supposed to be nicer than horses and faster than speeders. And there's a nature preserve here, too!” Poe remembered with a laugh. “Like a really really big zoo.” 

“Like that one on D'Qar III?” Rey asked, her face lighting up. 

She and Finn exchanged looks. They really loved animals.

“Way bigger,” Poe said, squeezing her hand. “And there's boating and surfing and fishing—and lazing around our suite just fucking and swimming and suntanning,” he added hopefully.

[Statistically, that's safer] BB-8 pointed out. 

“I swear I didn't make them take my side,” Poe said in his defense. 

“What if we did  _ everything _ ?” Rey asked eagerly, and Finn thought she was kidding until he looked at her and saw the bright, determined grin on her face.

“ _ Including _ sleep?” Finn asked, and she kissed his cheek.

“Of course. Sleep, and also sex, and then maybe more sleep! That's what we're doing tonight, remember,” she said in his ear, her hand resting on his thigh and squeezing softly.

“You know you can only keep that up so many times before it's going to be a problem,” Finn told her, but she seemed neither convinced nor concerned.

“Just tuck it into—” Poe began with a snort, but the waiter returned at that moment, and he looked up with a smile. “Hi! Sorry, I think we’re ready to order!” 

And the food, when it arrived, was amazing—but not as amazing as the sunset, which bloomed in bright pinks and golds and purples, settling over the blue-green sea. They ate and shared their food, and leaned on Finn and teased him mercilessly. 

And he  _ tried  _ to be patient, but by the time they were finishing dessert, he thought he might be dying. Rey nudged him when the sun had at last set and they had finished the last of their wine. She bounced her foot softly on the rung of Finn’s chair, and Finn made a strangled, slightly desperate noise.

And that was before Poe, emboldened by the champagne and the growing darkness around them, actually slid his hand down Finn’s trousers, while Rey held his hand so Finn couldn’t stop him without making a complete scene. “You like this, don’t you, sweetheart? You know everyone’s staring at the galaxy-famous newlyweds, heroes of the Republic, and they can’t see under this table, so if you don’t react, you’ll be fine…” 

[Yeah, but  _ I _ can see it] BB-8 reminded them, and Poe kicked the droid in annoyance.

“Killing the mood, buddy,” Poe groaned. 

“Ready to go back to the room?” Rey asked. 

Finn nodded dumbly, not trusting his voice. Getting up was a challenge, but only because he could as yet do nothing about it. At least Poe had tucked him in such a way that he wouldn’t offend any public decency laws (though Poe had said something about a nude beach somewhere, so who knew what was actually considered ‘decent’). 

“Hmmmm, I think you're going to be be  _ very  _ patient when we get back, aren't you?” she asked him before leaning against Finn, linking arms with Poe on his other side as they walked the quiet path back to the room. “And what about you? I think I'd love to remind both of you just how bossy I can be. Would you like that?”

“Me?” Poe said, with an innocence that was playful at best and a dirty lie at worst. He squeezed Rey’s shoulder and Finn’s hand. “I think you’d better learn how to turn my arm off before you  _ can  _ boss me.” 

Rey turned on him in shock. 

“Which I absolutely want you to do!” Poe laughed, defensively. “Tonight Finn’s been so good for us, though, I want to spoil him.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You want a night that’s all about you.”

“I do want that, yeah,” Poe laughed. “And we’ll have a night for you where we  _ just  _ cuddle.”  

Rey rolled her eyes. 

“I wouldn’t get involved with the sex stuff if I didn’t like it, too,” she reminded them. “But a night where you spoil  _ me  _ might just end up with a lot of food in bed.” 

Poe and Finn looked at each other.

“Well, it’s our  _ duty _ , as husbands,” Poe said, sounding put-upon. 

“I mean, I  _ guess _ , if we have to combine my two favorite things that weren’t allowed in the First Order…” Finn added, though the appropriate sarcasm was hard to dredge up when he was  really horny and really not hungry. “With my two favorite people in the galaxy.” 

“Gods, you’re terrible at teasing our wife,” Poe lamented. 

“She’s scary, Poe,” Finn defended, and then hastily added: “Which is hot.”

...

When they were back in the room, Rey surveyed her husbands, thinking about what she wanted from tonight. “For now—Poe, why don’t you help Finn out of his clothes and back onto the bed?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Poe assured her, and led Finn into the bedroom, already kissing him as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. 

“Finn. You just stand there and let him.” 

“‘Kay,” Finn said meekly in between kisses, and let Poe move him and remove his clothes, offering neither resistance nor assistance. When his shirt was off, Poe paused for a moment to crowd him closer to the bed before sliding pants and underwear off his hips and letting them fall to the ground.

“You’re kriffing gorgeous, Finno,” Poe said, gripping Finn’s hips and kissing him, and stepping on his pants so Finn could step out of them. 

And then he gave Finn just enough of a gentle shove to make him trip backwards into the bed. As it got the back of his legs, it threw Finn off balance and he sat down hard and made a distressed, desperate noise that started as a squawk of surprise and ended on a shaky, whispered “ _ Fuck _ ” as he fell onto his back. He looked up at Poe, standing there grinning and generally looking  _ really damn hot _ , with his stupid perfect hair and his stupid perfect shirt. 

“You two will be the death of me, and I'll die happy,” Finn told him, reaching up to draw Poe down closer to his level by his lapels.

Poe laughed and let Finn pull him down, planting his knees on either side of Finn’s hips and grinding down against him. 

“And if you’re happy, I’m happy. Mr. Dameron. Colonel Finn Dameron,” Poe hummed into a giggle, overcome with joy at the brush of skin and the presence of his spouses. Speaking of which—

Rey grabbed Poe’s hair, drawing him back as he tried to suck a bruise on Finn’s neck. “You’re going too fast. The night is young.”

“And so is he!” Poe protested. “Not like if he doesn’t go off early we can’t keep going.” 

“Excuse you, I have  _ never  _ ‘gone off early,’” Finn said. 

“There you go, see?” Poe said.

Rey narrowed her eyes. “You’re just being contrary so I’ll punish you tomorrow.” 

“Always been a dream of mine to be punished by my wife for bad behavior,” Poe agreed, and his eyes slid to Finn. “Especially if she lets my husband help.” 

“Mmm, I could go for that,” Finn told them both, and then pushed up to his elbows. 

“So, I kind of had this idea…” He glanced across the room toward their bags. “Well, sort of I stole it from Poe. But you remember when we reached those kids and Jess got shot and they did that weird healing ceremony while neglecting to mention the side-effects of that herb they burned?”

“I got there and you were both very sore and you were starving, yes. Because whatever it was, it had made you want to fuck until you basically passed out, right?” Rey asked, and then caught on to why Finn kept giving the suitcase a significant look. “Wait, how did you—?” 

But Rey shook her head. There was no telling how he'd found some, and it probably didn't matter. She smiled slowly and got one knee on the bed so she could lean closer to him. “I suppose if this night is all for you, you want to fill the room with it and see if it works twice?”

“I wonder if we can smoke it,” Poe wondered with a laugh. “ _ Not _ that I know anything about that from my sordid youth…”

“Was that when we were still in diapers?” Rey asked innocently. “Or during the Clone Wars?”

“Shut up.”

Finn and looked between his two spouses. 

“That is, well, we  _ could _ use it tomorrow instead, if either of you would rather. But…I  _ did _ really, um, enjoy that, and I think with the Force bond…” He trailed off, leaving them to their own imaginations.

“With all three of us,” Poe finished, and nodded. He got off of Finn and went to his pack, dumping out the meticulous organization before he found a small packet of dried leaves wrapped in clear flimsi. Then he laughed. “This looks exactly like...I mean, okay, it probably  _ is  _ a recreational drug…”

Rey watched him bring it to the bedside table, and then shut all the doors and windows. 

Hunting for a lighter until BB-8 helped him, Poe said, “Okay, we should get ready for a marathon, right? Might want to brush teeth or get cleaned up, before it gets going? Rey, you sure you...want this?”

Rey hummed thoughtfully. “That depends on if I can still boss you around.” 

Finn shook his head. “Not that I doubt your commitment to being bossy, but…” 

Rey elbowed him. 

“Rey,  _ I  _ couldn't think with that stuff in my system. If it hadn't been for Poe equally enjoying it—and he wasn't even high at the time—I wouldn't have ever suggested it again.” All this time, and he was still sometimes frightened of his own strength, whether or not Poe and Rey agreed.

“Doubt it, huh? Well, what if you two went and smoked that in the bathroom, while I think about how we're going to make sure none of us ever, ever forget tonight?” she asked. It would give her a chance to put on the  _ other  _ lingerie she’d brought (she had, in fact, brought  _ sets  _ to keep them guessing for at least a week).

“That's fair,” Poe said, and he and Finn pushed each other giddily into the bathroom. They started with a small amount, burning a few leaves in the sink while they freshened up and eventually moved into making out. Finn wasn't certain how much of it had been burned that time in the hut, and he didn't want to accidentally burn too much, but the leaves were also not very big. He added two more and burned these as well, and the air in the bathroom turned slightly hazy with the smoke. After a few lazy minutes of kissing and occasional groping, Finn felt the pleasant buzz he remembered from the healing ceremony. He took a steadying breath and kissed Poe’s neck, then sucked a mark there.

Poe was already giggly and affectionate, which wasn't much different from his one experience trying drugs when he was...younger. Or, you know, him most of the time, anyway. 

“It makes you fuzzy first. Kind of...disconnected? Feel that?” he asked. When he sat back further to get a good look at Poe, he found that he almost appeared to be glowing, just slightly, a halo surrounding him and clinging to him. This, too, Finn remembered, but wondered if he was simply seeing what was always there, or if the smoke drew the Force into a concentration around those exposed to it.

Were they getting the  _ Force  _ high? Could that even happen?

“Yeah, it's great,” Poe agreed. “Feels like—”

Like he could feel the entire universe through his dick. Which made him dissolve into giggles. 

“Okay, are you done in there?” Rey shouted from outside, and opened the door to find Poe climbing Finn against the sink. 

“You're going to burn your arse,” she laughed, clearing the air—though if she breathed anything in, it didn't make her feel different. “Poe, why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Good kriffing question,” Poe said amicably, flinging his clothes off in record time and dropping to his knees in front of Finn.

“Okay, how about you just slow down and come get in bed first,” Rey said, and though worded as a suggestion, it held the tone of a command. Before Poe could actually get his mouth on Finn, Rey had hauled him to his feet. 

“I can see this is going to make you both even more rebellious than usual,” she said as Finn frowned at her and she herded Poe out the door in front of her. “Come on, Finn. I want to see how long you and Poe can be good when you're high on whatever that is.”

“Hey hey hey,” Poe said, squirming in her hold but letting himself be led out to the bed. “I'm good. I  _ am _ being good!”

“ _ Rey _ . Come on, that's not fair,” Finn said as he trailed after her. She laughed and pushed Poe gently to the bed before turning and pulling Finn around. Rather than pushing him down to the bed as well, she kissed him, trailing her hand down his side to his hips, then across his belly. He shivered all over when she just barely brushed her fingers against his cock before returning her hand to his shoulder. She pulled away and pushed him so he toppled into bed, unconcerned that he might land on Poe. That would probably make both of them happy, really.

“Yes,” Poe said, welcoming Finn into his arms and kissing him. He felt oddly empty and shaky there on the bed when he wasn't touching either of them, like he had skipped two meals and only just remembered how hungry he was. And then just touching them felt like smelling food, kissing like tasting, and it gave him that energy back. “Gonna fuck you til you see stars, my love. Would you like that?”

“ _ Yes.  _ That is exactly what I want,” Finn said. Rey stretched out next to him, out of Poe's way, and scratched his arm just a little too hard to be relaxing and a little too soft to be actually painful. His skin burned and tingled pleasantly when she stopped and he looked over at her. “More? Please?” 

Poe drew the plug out of Finn and promptly lost it (Rey would find it when they were asleep and drop it into the sink), as focused as he was on Finn's body. He sunk two fingers in easily. Finn was stretched and slick and felt obscenely good, and Poe wasted no time in slicking himself. “Gods, Finn, my beautiful husband. You're perfect. How will I ever get enough of you? You ready for me, buddy? Rey. Rey, kiss me, please.”

It was good that even though his dick was calling the shots, Poe still knew where boundaries were, and he was reminded how sweet Poe still was, even while so needy. “Yeah. Ready, Poe.” 

“Gonna be sore together tomorrow, buddy, how's that sound—mmph!” 

And as he sunk into Finn, Rey kissed him, and Poe was pretty sure he came  _ just  _ from that—though his cock somehow only got harder.

Finn gasped and scrabbled at the sheets, back arched and muscles tense. He was so hard it  _ hurt _ , and he needed—he needed release, and he shifted, trying to encourage Poe to  _ do  _ something, to move, to touch him. Something. Anything.

Rey put a hand on Finn’s belly and broke off of kissing Poe to lean down and kiss him. When he moved his hands as if to touch himself, Rey took both of his wrists and held them. It was intoxicating, being with both of them when they were like this, needing and wanting and so high they couldn't pretend to be otherwise. “Go easy, both of you. Be patient.”

“Hhgnuuhh, fuck. Rey,” Poe said, ineloquently, curling his fingers around Finn's cock, because she couldn't hold four hands. “Please please please.”

She laughed, then, a little startled that Poe defied her even a little. “All right,  _ he _ can come.”

“Kriff,” Poe said, nodding as he jerked Finn to completion.

He didn't quite see stars, as Poe had promised, but the night was young yet. His breath stuttered in his chest as he orgasmed, his hips bucking up despite his best attempts to keep them still. 

But Poe  _ did  _ see stars, Finn’s pleasure rocking back into him like a wave, something he could  _ see _ as well as feel, and it almost had him over the edge, too, again, except that he had promised Rey and “Gods,” he groaned, blinking and dazed, “Finn. Rey, please.” 

And that  _ did  _ feel good for Rey, everything magnified and bright across their bond, and it actually sent a warm feeling between her legs that surprised her.

Ordinarily, Finn would have felt relief, as all the stress and tension dissipated and left him pleasantly relaxed. Instead, he only felt a sense of  _ not enough _ , which was also pleasant enough, if maddening. 

“Poe, fuck.  _ More _ . You're good, you're so good. Rey, love.  _ Rey _ . I need—” he stopped and forced himself to a calm he certainly didn't feel.

Rey was a bit overwhelmed, herself, unsure she could really control them like this, or wanted to. 

“I think you should...you feel really  _ good  _ like this,” she said, blushing and sitting back. “Go on, I want to feel you.” 

Poe didn’t need to be told twice. Everything was too clear, too loud, and too hot, in every sense of the word. Rey was lying there in lace and silk, untouchable unless she touched you, and Finn’s face was blissed out, his hands reaching up to haul Poe into a kiss, and in a few thrusts for Poe it was all over and he was emptying himself into Finn with a cry. 

It was a rush for all of them, bright and warm, bringing more desire with the relief. 

“Okay, you should just—keep going,” Rey laughed, humming and lying back, closing her eyes. She rather liked getting this feeling without having to do any of the work. “Go on. Want to see how many times you can come in one night with this stuff.”

And work they did, as Poe pulled out of Finn only to scramble up over his lap. “Gonna ride you,” he gasped. “Want to feel you in me…” 

Finn laughed, a delighted sound, and he curled a leg around Poe’s waist and flipped them over. “Fine. But we’re doing it at my pace.” 

“Finn!” Poe cried, but he was laughing, too, and then moaning as they kissed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy TLJ release, everyone! Obviously we're canon divergent from the end of TFA, now. 
> 
> Also, hope you're not tired of smut!

Finn and Poe woke up on the floor, tangled in one sheet, while Rey lay curled up in all the blankets on top of the bed. It was the best sleep of her life, she decided, in a huge, comfortable bed all to herself.

When Finn sat up, he did it slowly, feeling creaky and sore and like he'd had _way_ too much fun the previous night. He blinked sleepily a few times until his gaze focused on Poe, who was also awake and looking a little dazed. His hair was stuck straight up on one side, and he had the imprint of the sheet on his cheek, and Finn could have died because he was _perfect_.

Instead, he reached over and tried to ruffle Poe’s hair somewhat flatter, with only very limited success. Rey shifted on the bed and mumbled something, and he looked over at her. She looked like a happy pittin, all curled on and among the blankets and pillows and still, to all appearances, out cold. Her hair was loose from its usual ties and fell across her face and was probably going to be in horrible knots, but she looked so content. Finn smiled fondly at her, too, and tried gingerly to stretch where he sat.

“How'd you sleep?” he asked Poe, quietly so as not to wake Rey in case she was actually still sleeping.

“Can unconsciousness be called sleep, really?” Poe asked, groaning as he tried sitting up and then collapsed to one side. He wondered if Rey kept count last night, because Poe lost count and probably consciousness after three orgasms _in one hour_. “When did we end up on the floor?”

[You fell asleep at 0300, and it is now close to 1100] BB-8 reported, wheeling in accusingly. [Friend-Finn never sleeps this late! I was worried! I _am_ worried!]

“Okay, okay, buddy. Easy. Rey’s still sleeping,” Poe winced, trying to get comfortable on the floor to go back to sleep until he hurt less. But now that he was up, his bladder was complaining, and so was his stomach. Maybe there was food in the suite and BB-8 could drop it in his mouth?

Hearing Finn and Poe wake up, Rey opened one eye. It was bright, and warm, and she stretched, sprawling out as far as she could in every direction, and couldn’t even feel the edge of the bed, or a sweaty boy in the way. Oh, this was _glorious_.

“Everyone alive down there?”

“No,” Poe croaked.

“Sort of,” Finn mumbled from where he’d given up on being vertical in favor of laying back down on the floor.

“I'm starving. I may die of starvation,” he said pitifully. There was rustling in the bed as Rey shuffled over so she could see them.

“That would be very tragic,” she commented. “I guess I could make breakfast, for a price.”

“I could love you forever and for always,” Finn offered solemnly.

“You already have to do that, remember? We got married.” Rey held her hand out toward him, showing him the ring.

“True. I'll…do the dishes after?” he asked. Rey didn't like doing dishes, so this was usually a reasonable bargain. She hummed thoughtfully and then sighed as she rolled onto her side and sat up.

“It's a deal. Get off the floor and come into the kitchen, and I'll even make caf,” she told them as she pulled on a shirt and shorts from the nearest suitcase—Finn’s, and he was pretty sure she _intentionally_ stole his clothes instead of just wearing her own—and made her way into the kitchen.

“I can't move!” Poe moaned, watching Rey leave them behind. He could make it if he crawled, maybe. At least the floor was clean. “Ah, I'm in such pain!”

He also felt like he needed to sleep several more hours, but his stomach eating itself wouldn't let him. He decided, in his defense, “I think I am hungover from being so stressed about the wedding, too. Stress hangover.” Stress hangover. Not even a normal hangover.

Finn laughed at that and squirmed over to press light kisses to Poe's cheeks and lips. “That's your own fault entirely, my love,” he said, completely without sympathy. “Come on. Food calls. Rey is making caf. Time to get up.”

Finn patted Poe’s side as he climbed slowly to his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand down for Poe.

“I'm serious, you don't believe me?” Poe complained, but he did perk up as Finn sat before him looking so painfully handsome: “Oh, breakfast in bed!”

With that, Poe threw himself almost drunkenly into Finn's lap and licked a stripe up his cock.

Finn squawked in surprise, torn between stopping Poe for several reasons and not stopping him for exactly one (Poe’s wicked mouth would be the end of him). “Poe! That is _not_ what I meant by breakfast,” he cackled. “I thought you couldn't move because you were too sore!”

“For you I can make an exception,” Poe complained, resting his face morosely on Finn's thigh as though to block out the light.

“Okay, really, you two? I leave you alone for less than _five minutes_ , and this is what you get up to?” Rey asked as she leaned on the doorway. She was holding a spoon with batter on it. That seemed fast.

“You made _pancakes!”_ Finn cried. He loved pancakes.

“ _Did_ she, though?” Poe teased, since Rey and Finn were both still new to cooking and he hadn't forgotten the burned pancakes they tried to feed him that one time.

“I did!” Rey protested.

Pancakes sounded great, even if they were badly made, but Poe stayed behind on the bed as Rey's younger and more athletic husband rushed to join her. “Wake me up when I'm not dying.”

Rey still had pancakes to finish, so Finn made them each a mug of caf and returned to the bedroom to give one to Poe.

“I brought you caf, dying husband of mine,” he said as he handed it to him. He had every intention of letting Poe drink the caf and then carrying him bodily into the kitchen for pancakes if it didn't revive him.

“I'm going to eat your pancakes! Don't try me, Poe Dameron, you know I will!” Rey called in warning from the kitchen. And these were going to be _good_ pancakes. They were coming out a perfect golden brown, and very fluffy. BB-8 rolled in and bumped her shins.

[I could zap him] they offered, shooting out a sparking limb, and Rey laughed.

“Please don't zap me,” Poe begged, sipping his coffee. It was _good_ , a good local roast and well-made. Poe kept forgetting how long he had been on ice, and how much time Rey and Finn had spent with his dad, because holy hells when did they go and grow up on him? He didn't even feel vaguely pervy anymore.

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” he finally groaned, getting to his feet.

“You said that last night,” Finn laughed, as Poe got himself into a chair next to Finn.

“Aw, shit. I gotta go for a run today,” Poe lamented suddenly. “Sal said I gotta keep up my PT.”

Finn looked over at Poe and leaned comfortingly on his shoulder. “I'll go with you. Or we could go swimming, or surfing,” he suggested.

Rey flipped the two pancakes that were cooking and turned to lean on the counter across from Poe and Finn.

“I will not be running. I will be swimming if you insist on running. Or if you don't,” she said, nodding out toward the pool in its little courtyard. It was just so perfect, shaded by the tropical trees, with the babbling rockfall at one end and tiled in beautiful blue. “Okay. How many pancakes?”

“Take what you want and split the rest between me and Finn,” Poe said, refilling his cup of caf. “Maybe we can swim first, loosen up, and then run.”

He watched hungrily—as the world cleared up around him, thanks to the coffee, and Rey and Finn's soothing presences—as Rey piled their plates high with pancakes. Poe tucked in even before he got syrup on them. “Oh, Rey, gods, these are so good. Thank you.”

Rey laughed and tasted the pancakes herself before nodding approvingly. “Definitely better than the ones that we nearly burned the hangar down trying to make,” she said, and laughed. “R2 would be so proud.”

“He’d probably say ‘About fucking time’ and leave,” Finn replied. He was already halfway through his first pancake, but paused to pour syrup on them when Rey set it in front of him. “Okay. So swimming first. And then surfing? Or running?”

He was about to continue when Rey tapped his hand with her fork.

“Stop over-planning. We don’t have to plan anything while we’re here! We get to do whatever we want, when we want to do it. Sounds fun, right?” she asked.

“Right,” Poe said, cheeks full. He swallowed with difficulty, and sat up straighter. The kitchen was beautiful, where he and Finn sat and Rey stood at a fancy breakfast island to eat. He needed to get dad to install one of these. “We'll swim and see how we feel after. I think the only things we need to reserve are the varactyl rides and if you want surfing lessons. We should get some, it's been a while for me.”

Finn’s attention was caught by the offer of varactyl rides—not today, for obvious reasons, but at some point—and turned to Poe with a look of wide-eyed excitement. “ _Poe_ . Those giant bird-lizards? Like the ones on the _Clone Wars_?” he asked, and Rey laughed.

“Finn! That’s almost the exact reaction you had last night,” she giggled.

He tried to remember when it had been mentioned. Eventually he gave up with a shrug.

“At least I'm consistent? To be fair, I'm pretty sure you and Poe were busy making me crazy while we were discussing what we could do. Of course I don't remember!” he responded. But her laughter was infectious, even more so when she leaned forward and kissed his nose, then Poe’s. When she tried to take their empty plates, though, Finn took her hand and squeezed it.

“No, _I'm_ doing dishes. And Poe is helping,” he said, and took Poe’s hand to drag him to the sink.

“Don’t tell Rey, but dishwashing is included in room service…” Poe whispered.

“What?!” Rey cried from somewhere else in the house, while Finn laughed.

…

The pool was fun for about half an hour, but even though they had to put on swimsuits, Finn and Rey wanted to see the beach, and Poe was not going to disappoint them.

So Rey played in the surf while Poe and Finn jogged up and down the beach until their muscles loosened up, and they could race, laughing, back to where Rey was. Finn was still faster, but Poe wasn’t above cheating, so he knocked Finn’s feet out from under him and sent him sprawling into a wave so he could reach Rey first and lift her into a spinning kiss.

“I want to ride the varact—hey!” Rey began, but cried out as Finn resurfaced only to dunk them both, and they all came up spluttering.

“I was saying, we should see if we can ride today! And if not, surf!”

“You know those are literally the only two things I said that needed reservations, and you…” Poe began in exasperation. “Oh, fine. No harm in asking.”

The varactyls were popular (and cute, and Finn wanted one), but they were able to book a ride later in the week. Three hours, mostly on the beach, with a little bit of climbing because the varactyls could and it sounded fun.

They went to check on surfing instead, and here they had more luck. The next lesson was missing five people who had cancelled due to someone getting a cold and giving it to everyone else, so there was room for all three of them. It was only a basic lesson, but it was enough to be getting on with, and they borrowed the surfboards for the afternoon. Rey, especially, seemed determined to master it, and kept getting frustrated at losing her balance.

“I should be better than this! I'm a Jedi, why is my balance so bad?” she asked Poe and Finn after bobbing up from her latest spill.

“I mean, I’m surprised you’re still not huddled on the beach afraid of the water, desert girl,” Poe laughed. “So I think you’re doing fine.”

Rey screwed up her face and flicked water at him.

“That's desert _woman_ to you. I'm married now!”

Poe laughed. “Get Finn to teach you. He’s already better than me, and I’ve done this before!” (He added, under his breath, “About twenty years ago…”)

“What? I'm not. I just have good balance…kinda had to,” Finn said.

Rey splashed him.

“You're a showoff,” she informed him as he spluttered, hanging his arms over his surfboard and treading water. “We can't all be godlike ex-stormtroopers, you know,” she added. Finn grinned widely at her.

“You just said I'm godlike,” he laughed, and she rolled her eyes and used her own surfboard as leverage to launch herself from the water. She and Finn both went under in a spluttering, splashing tangle and only Finn resurfaced—just as Rey grabbed Poe by the feet and tugged.

“Hey!” Poe complained as he went under, laughing. “Look, stop, our boards are gonna get away from us. They have a wave pool just for practicing surfing, you know. An artificial one, in one of the restaurants.”

“Are you hungry again, Poe Dameron?” Rey asked.

“I mean, Finn and I went for a run. And I need to bulk back up!” Poe laughed. “So I'm just saying you could keep practicing while we eat.”

This idea delighted Rey, who was more than happy to carry her surfboard to the restaurant even though she half suspected Poe of messing with her.

But there was, in fact, an indoor pool with a wave generator on one side. There was also a rack for the surfboards, and Rey decided she was hungry after all. She put her surfboard with Poe’s and Finn's and looked at them expectantly. There was a buffet, and the food on it looked about fifty times better than their own food at the base (though the cooks tried their very best).

“I'm glad I don't have to worry about my dress fitting me anymore,” she said as they joined the line.

“Did you actually worry about that?” Finn asked, and she shrugged.

“Not really. I would have been fine just wearing my Jedi robes.”

Poe clutched his heart dramatically. “I would have _died_.”

“That's why I had to make it work,” Rey said, reaching over their trays of food to take Poe's hand, and then Finn's. “I wasn't about to let my groomzilla husband and my generally perfectionist husband down.”

Finn scoffed, but Poe made a face, still convinced he was in the right. “Years from now, when our wedding pictures look _great_ and not _stupid_ , you'll thank me.”

But he squeezed her hand, tracing the designs still running up her arms, only lightly faded by the water.

She shivered and reclaimed her hand.

They each ended up with a pile of food, which initially looked to Finn like more than they could eat. But he should have known better than to doubt Rey’s ability to make food disappear, and Poe had already mentioned how hungry he was.

When he'd finished his entire plate of food, Finn sat back, stifling a yawn after several moments and then grinning when Rey caught it.

“Uh oh, food coma,” she said, “What if a nap sounds better than surfing? Can we keep the boards and come back later?”

Poe laughed. “Sure we—”

“Uh, excuse me, sirs? Ma'am?” Poe heard, and turned around.

An older woman greeted them, and as she went to dip her head Poe stood up. “No, no, please don't get up. I was wondering, my son told me not to bother you, but are you the trio from the news? The ones who fought the First Order?”

Poe glanced at Rey and Finn to confirm it was okay (honestly Finn had a higher security clearance level than him now), and then smiled conspiratorially at the woman. “What gave it away?”

The woman's face was the picture of delight.

“Oh, I've just seen the holos all over the news! And that article about you and the baby!” she exclaimed and clasped her hands. “How is he doing?”

This made all three of them smile—Sam was a popular subject.

“He's great! He's healthy and happy,” Finn answered.

“Yeah, and growing like a weed,” Rey added.

“Oh, well, babies do tend to do that. One day you wake up and they're walking and talking!” the woman laughed. “They always seem to grow too fast. Has he started crawling? That's when things get really exciting—I swear babies can get into the most impossible places…”

Finn laughed, because he could easily imagine this happening, except that Crix Madine would probably alert Kes the second Sam started doing anything remotely concerning.

“He's been sort of half-crawling lately, but he hasn't really _crawled_ yet. He's gotta be close, though!” Rey told the woman.

“Let's hope you don't miss it!” the woman said. “I guess you're here on your honeymoon?”

“That obvious, huh?” Poe asked, worried that they might be compromised for future Resistance work if an old woman at a Yavinese resort recognized them.

“Well I watch a lot of holonet,” she explained. “But I'll let you get back to your meal. Where is this scar from?”

She pointed to the long, wicked scar up Finn's back, since he was still shirtless, and Poe and Rey both bristled defensively. But Finn only looked back over his shoulder as if he could see it (he couldn’t) and turned back to the woman, who seemed to have realized she'd misstepped and was taking a breath to apologize.

“Oh, that's from a run-in with a bad man armed with a lightsaber,” he said before she could say anything. He looked over at Poe and Rey, who still didn't look entirely happy with the direction this conversation had taken. “I can't say it looks worse than it was, unfortunately. But I survived, and here we are, so it could also have been far worse.”

He could have been decommissioned, for example, recycled like a broken droid that was too costly to repair.

But he didn't mention that. It would probably upset the older woman, and it would definitely make Rey and Poe unhappy. _He_ wasn't fond of thinking about it, either.

“ _Wow_. Well, I just wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for the galaxy,” the woman gushed, and congratulated and thanked them again, and finally moved on.

“I thought the scar still bothered you,” Rey said, carefully.

Finn shrugged and rolled his shoulders, stretching them forward all the way and feeling the slight pull of the scar on his back.

“Not enough to wear a shirt in a relatively quiet tropical paradise. It’s just a scar, right? It happened, I survived, and there are other things to worry about. But I also didn't think anyone would actually say something.” He offered them both a smile, half resignation to the way of the world, but half sharp-edged judgment of the same. “Also, my husband and wife have their own scars, which means we are all brave enough to get them. I can think of worse people to match.”

Rey scoffed. “None _that_ impressive. Anyway, I'm sure she only noticed because she's a super-fan. Poe, why aren't you showing off your new scars?”

Poe’s frown worked into a forced smile. “You mean showing off my ruined tattoos?”

Come to think of it, Poe hadn't been shirtless in public since they got here.

“Rokko’ll fix them up as good as new for you,” Rey said. “And then Finn and I can spend awhile learning them all over again.”

She leaned over to give him a kiss behind the ear, and Finn took his hand in both of his.

“We’ll be _very_ thorough,” he said. “And of course we'll tell you how handsome and brave you are.”

“We would have done that anyway,” Rey said.

“Yeah, but now we get to do it while we trace his brand new tattoos,” Finn responded.

Poe chuckled, finding himself blushing. “Yeah...that sounds good.”

He sent a smile to each of them, these beautiful people who were _his_ and to whom he belonged so utterly. “Love you guys.”

Poe kissed their cheeks and straightened his shoulders. “So, we want to try surfing again or wait around for our friend to come back to sign autographs?”

“Surfing!” they both answered at once.

“Okay, okay, let's go surfing. Wanna go back to the ocean instead of the wave pool, or stay here?” Finn asked, and he stood to stretch away the last of the food coma. He offered a hand to each of his spouses and gave a slight bow. “My loves?”

Rey hummed, and then smiled almost wickedly.

“One moment,” she said, and got up.

Poe and Finn looked at each other, but before they could wonder too much, Rey returned with large fruity cocktails piled high with umbrellas and chunks of fruit.

“Rey, what—”

“You two finish these while you watch me practice!” Rey said cheerfully.

“...Why?”

“I think she's trying to get us drunk, Finno.”

“That's probably cheating,” Finn said as they watched Rey bound off for her surfboard. He took a drink of his...whatever it was…and raised both eyebrows. “Yeah that's _definitely_ cheating. Is there anything _but_ alcohol in these?”

Finn thought it was delicious: a little sweet, a little sour, and very, very alcoholic. He shook his head in amusement and took another sip.

“Okay, so the plan is: we wait til she’s caught a really good wave and then one of us pretends to start drowning,” Poe laughed, ignoring his drink in favor of nosing his way in for a kiss and purring, “And it’s _your_ turn to get rescued.”

Finn drew out the kiss until they both broke apart naturally, meeting each others’ gazes and smiling softly.

“Hmmmmm, it's true, it _has_ been awhile since anyone had to rescue me. I’m not sure if that's good or bad,” Finn said. Because on the one hand, he did love being rescued. On the other hand, he didn't like getting into situations where he _required_ being rescued.

“I still have yet to corrupt you two into role-playing,” Poe said. “Where we skip the bad parts of the rescue and cut straight to making out and thank-gods-we're-alive-sex.”

He laughed into the next kiss. “Or you put on a First Order uniform and call me things like ‘Resistance scum’ while we make out. With the binders still on.”

This made Finn squeak, and he considered the idea for a minute as he kissed thoughtfully down Poe’s neck. “I'm not sure I understand how that all works,” he told Poe, “But I _do_ like the binders, and I like rescuing you.”

He leaned in for another kiss, and Poe sucked Finn’s lower lip into his mouth and bit it, sliding his hand up Finn’s thigh before—

“ _Every_ time I turn around, you two! Every time!” Rey yelped, towing her board and soaking wet from having fallen off—several times, judging from the hair that trailed in strands down the side of her face. Finn gave her an angelic smile and took a large swallow of his drink.

“You're the one who gave us alcohol and then _left_ ,” he told her. She rolled her eyes and took the drink from him before he could take another sip.

“Whoa, you're not kidding,” she said appreciatively.

“It’s sugary and disgusting,” Poe said, sliding his drink over to Rey. “I have a bottle of bachelor party whisky at home, I’m not drinking cheap alcohol ever again. How’d you do?”

“Well, I _got_ it, but then I fell,” she reported, looking between them as she sipped Poe’s drink (it was mostly gone, so she didn’t know what he was complaining about). “Seems like _you_ two were being sugary and disgusting.”

Poe grinned brazenly, though he was also blushing. “We can’t be left alone.”

“I'll say. You're both incorrigible,” Rey said. She leaned over and nuzzled Poe’s cheek. “I should make you blush more often. It's very cute.”

“ _Now_ who's being sugary and disgusting?” Finn asked, but he was smiling fondly at the pair of them. His heart felt full, watching them together. And Rey seemed to know—or she read it in his face, or felt it through their bond—because she drew him closer to them and nuzzled his cheek too.

“I think we should go be sugary and disgusting in the privacy of our very fancy honeymoon suite, preferably in our very large honeymoon bed, where I have you all to myself,” she told them. “The kind of sugary disgusting where I wrap you up like a present and give you to Finn.”

Poe flushed again, his pupils dilating slightly. “I—I mean. I haven’t been good enough for that, have I?”

Rey raised an eyebrow playfully, and leaned in closer to nip his ear. “Don’t you mean you haven’t been naughty enough for that?”

Poe chuckled nervously, almost breathlessly. “Uh, I, ah. I can definitely change that.”

Maybe they didn’t need to be taught roleplaying after all.  

“He’s _good_ at being naughty,” Finn put in, and Po had never felt so betrayed. “Give him an order, any order, and he’ll disobey it just for kicks.”

“That’s not true,” Poe protested. “I _like_ it when powerful women tell me what to do.”

Finn laughed so loud he actually snorted, and it somewhat ruined the mood.

Rey took the opportunity to stand and pull them after her toward their rooms, leaving the surfboards forgotten behind them.

“I think we should take him flying tonight,” Rey said, when she had shut and locked the door behind them. “Turn off his arm so he can’t escape us.”

Poe squawked, drawing back slightly. “You can’t do that! Can you?”

“Did you read the manual to your mechno arm, Poe Dameron?” Rey asked.

“Did _you_?”

“Well—not all the way, but—”

“ _I_ did,” Finn said, and then blushed when they both looked at him.

“What? I knew you wouldn't,” he said to Poe. And giving Rey a significant look, he added, “And I assumed you'd just...you know, tinker with it.”

“Well, I read _enough_ ,” Rey cut in matter-of-factly.

Poe watched bemusedly as Rey and Finn pulled faces at each other. Then he laughed.

“Really, though, guys, I wasn’t fishing for compliments or anything,” Poe protested as they dragged him inside. “Whatever you guys want to do is—”

“Oh, he’s going to be insufferable until we make it so he can’t _think_ ,” Rey said to Finn, pressing Poe against the wall. “It’s like a recalibration.”

“Right,” Finn agreed. “That’ll straighten him out.”  

“First of all, there’s very little that’s straight about me. Second, I don’t need recalibr—aah,” Poe began, as Rey’s fingers curled up into the small hairs at the back of his neck and _oh_ , okay, that did feel good, flooding his system instantly with more adrenaline than even surfing could do.

Finn came up on his other side, boxing him in, taking his hand and pinning it to the wall while he traced his fingers up Poe’s throat, against the grain of his shave. “Looks like he wants something from us. What do you want from us, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Poe gasped, heart quickening while his eyes went dark. He nodded and cleared his throat, face flushed—though honestly several parts of his anatomy were flushed by this. “Want—uhh…for you to remind me what good-hurt feels like.”

It was like letting out a floodgate, admitting something that he needed for so long. And Rey and Finn looked at him like they were hungry, like that was something they _wanted_ to do (even if he was still self-conscious about being scarred and skinny with a back full of ruined tattoos, they still somehow wanted him), and Poe was overwhelmed by the feeling that they were his and he was theirs, forever now. Maybe it _was_ like a recalibration, because he didn’t often _need_ it liek this, and he was going to feel so good after.

“Don’t hold back,” he said, glad he was still sore from last night, and from the surfing. “I can take it.”

“Good. Then give me your arm,” Rey said, opening the panel in his forearm. It was probably meant to be sexy, but she tried a few switches and plugs and only managed to shine the penlight attachment in her eyes. Finally, exasperated, “Finn. How do we turn it off?”

“Uh, can I ask—?” Poe began.

“Because you’ll break the ropes or the bed, or stab someone on accident, and I know you’re not _that_ kinky, Poe Dameron.”

Poe grinned and shrugged. “I mean, if all parties are _consenting…_ ”

“I'm just tossing out there that I would rather not be stabbed,” Finn said as he switched places with Rey and fiddled with Poe’s arm. He found the correct switch almost immediately and clicked it off. Poe's hand went slack, the fingers relaxing and curling towards his palm, and Finn closed the access panel.

“Whoa!” Poe said, as his arm went numb to the elbow, and tingly to the shoulder. “That's not bad for it, is it? Ah, that feels so weird!”

“It's perfectly safe,” Finn explained. “You're supposed to do this when you do any serious maintenance on it.”

“Good to know,” Rey said.

Poe was still staring at his limp arm.

“Good?” Finn asked as he slid his hands up Poe’s arm to his elbow, and then to his shoulder. He smiled and pressed his fingertips into the muscle that stretched across the top of Poe's shoulder, where there were almost guaranteed to be a few knots that needed loosening.

“Gyuhh,” Poe gasped, as Finn found a point to massage that _hurt_ . He couldn't lift his left arm and Rey still held his right against the wall, and Rey and Finn were immovable. “Kriff. Yeah, that's good, I—shit. _Harder_.”

Rey surprised him then by grabbing him by the throat: a warning hold, mostly, pinching the sides of his neck and making him dizzy. “You're not calling the shots, remember. I am.”

Poe grinned, made his body relax. “Yes, ma'am.”

Finn pressed kisses to Poe's neck and Rey’s wrist and stepped back, pulling Rey and Poe with him toward the bed.

“Okay, love, how about you start calling those shots, hmm?” he asked Rey. “I don't suppose you brought something nice and soft to tie him up with, by any chance?”

“Of course I did!” Rey said brightly, letting Finn manhandle Poe toward the bed while she rummaged through her bag, leaving the room to change into a new set of lingerie—this all in black and strappy and made mostly of leather—and returning with a few pairs of binders clinking from her hands. “Will these do?”

Finn and Poe looked up, jaws dropping at the sight of her outfit.

“Wow, you—you put that on for—”

“A little too Sith-y?” she asked, turning around so they could see how the material barely covered her body except to make her look menacing and powerful.

“No, no!” they both clamored.

“I mean, maybe.”

“But in a good way.”

“In a ‘Where do I sign to join the dark side?’ kind of way.”

Rey laughed, and in the moment of distraction Finn paused, shifting his grip on Poe’s hand so he could pinch the pressure point between his thumb and forefinger.

Poe collapsed onto the bed with a groan as stars swam behind his eyelids, his other arm weighing him down more than it helped him to keep him upright.

“Hhnngh, Finn,” Poe grunted, already hard in his swimming suit. He lifted his head. “Tell me you have an outfit like that for Finn.”

Rey giggled, rather ruining the effect of her outfit. “No, but maybe I should. Would you like to wear something like this, Finn?”

Finn tipped his head thoughtfully.

“Maybe with less straps and things. Those look annoying to worry about,” he said, motioning to the ones on Rey’s lingerie. The sharp, clean lines that hugged her curves in all the right places, though, he could live with looking that good in something. Especially if it made Poe nearly speechless as Rey had done to both of them.

“Not if they fit, which these do. See?” she asked, and because she apparently wanted to make Poe’s and Finn's brains both explode, she bent and placed her hands on the ground and stood into a handstand, then lowered to a bridge pose, before righting herself. She stood so close to Finn that she merely leaned to kiss him, a knee slotted between his legs.

“We'll find you some before we go home, and then I can really watch you drive our beloved husband crazy,” she purred, and she crawled onto the bed next to Poe, binders still swinging from her hand.

“Oh, my gods,” Poe groaned, trying to squirm into a sitting position, but Finn wrenched Poe’s hand back until the sharp ache forced him to the bed. “You can’t do this to me. It’s illegal in at least nine systems to _tease_ a man like—aahh, Finn!”

Finn had gotten a pressure point in his elbow that was turning him into jelly while it electrified his entire body. And although Finn didn’t like hurting anyone, much less people he loved, the burden of a crazy adrenaline junkie flyboy for a husband was his to bear and he was _into_ this, and Finn did love making his spouses happy.

He also would be lying if he said those little whimpers Poe was making weren’t turning him on. “How do you want him?”

Rey was already affixing the binders to Poe’s ankles, one to each and then to the mattress, stretching him as taut over the bed as she sheets beneath him. Then she bound his wrists, similarly, to the top.

“Ahh—ooh, that feels...good,” Poe groaned, throwing his head back and enjoying the near-painful stretch (it was a big bed!), though he glared as Rey locked his left wrist to the headboard above him so that he was bound spread-eagle, open and vulnerable. “Oh, like you even need to tie that hand!”

Rey ignored him, instead leaning over him to kiss Finn. “Finn, I want us to do this a little differently today. You think you can do whatever I tell you to him, when I tell you? And stop when I tell you to stop?”

Finn nodded and then remembered his voice. “Yeah, of course. That sounds great.”

He loved her like this, confident and bossy and quite frankly a little terrifying when combined with the lingerie that reminded him just enough of the Dark Side to be thrilling. She was beautiful, and he wanted to kiss every perfect inch of her—but right now was about Poe, who was regarding them with a look eloquent of sass. Finn reached over lazily to comb his fingers through Poe’s hair and then pull.

Poe bit his lip, moaning and grinning as Finn tugged on his hair. He could feel himself relaxing in his skin, feeling comfortable in all of it, even almost in the arm that he couldn't feel and the scars and ruined tattoos.

And speaking of tattoos, was the cuff just rubbing weird or was his newest one _tingling_?

“I want you to touch his cock while you kiss him,” Rey instructed, running her fingers through Finn’s hair and kissing him, trailing her nails down his back and scraping over his arm. “And when I tell you to stop I want you to stop. That's all. Got it?”

“Got it,” Finn said, practically purring as he arched his back into Rey’s touch. He leaned down and kissed Poe deeply, his eyes fluttering closed. Poe was relaxed and pliant under his hands, and he stroked his fingertips down Poe’s chest and belly to brush over his cock, still tucked inside his swimsuit but made very available by how Poe’s legs were bound. This wasn't difficult at all—he could happily do this forever, especially when Poe kept making the most wonderful, soft noises into their kiss.

Finn had forgotten how much he loved when Poe was like this, beautiful and needy and starting to get more and more desperate. He finally slid his hands inside Poe’s pants, closed his fingers around Poe’s cock, and gave him a gentle stroke.

“Finn, you—you kriffing tease,” Poe moaned, tugging on the restraints only to find he could move very little, and shit, that was making him even harder, and Finn had barely touched him yet! He growled and nipped sharply at Finn’s lip on the next kiss, “She said _touch_ me.”

“Ooh, you watch that mouth of yours,” Rey said, pinching Poe’s nipple and twisting it viciously.

There was no warmup here, just a sudden shock of pain, and Poe cried out, feeling blood pump hotly through his body. Then she did it _again_ , to the other one, and no, he decided, it wasn’t just the cuff—which bit more into his hand he was bound so tight—his tattoo was just tingling on its own for no reason, nearly burning now.

“Gah, fuck! Rey!” he cried into Finn’s mouth, bucking up into his hand, even as the sharp burst of pain transferred directly to arousal enough to make him dizzy. “Finn, _gods_ , Rey, yes.”

“Hey, hey, easy. What's your rush?” Finn soothed, his touch so light it was barely there. He was teasing Poe mercilessly, really, but he made up for it by nipping at Poe’s lip when he went back for another kiss. And while he had him here, helpless and a little out of his mind, Finn thought he might try different kisses. He kissed Poe slow, and deep, like he was Finn’s entire world and everything in it, and followed with light, teasing kisses that nearly turned into something more, grinning when he pulled back and left Poe frowning at him in consternation.

He saved the slightly possessive, pushy, bossy kisses for when he decided Poe deserved a little more than the light, brushing touches to his cock, and this time he tucked the swimsuit down under his balls so when he stroked him he could add the slightest twist of his wrist and grinned against Poe's mouth, completely spoiling anything sexy about the kiss.

“The rush is—” Poe began, cut off by kisses, which he was enjoying, but, “the _rush_ is you’re just teasing me because you’re power-tripping and making me wait just because you _can—_ ”

“Ah-ah,” Rey corrected, scraping her fingernails over Poe’s chest, harder than she did to Finn, enough to leave angry red marks on his golden skin that made him shiver and whine. “You’re projecting. Finn’s never had a power trip in his life.”

“I’ve had a few,” Finn corrected. “Mostly when I see how much you enjoy that I could do anything to you.”

“Okay, but this is _my_ power trip, Finn,” Rey said, punctuating her sharp words with a sharp slap to the inside of Poe’s thigh, making him swear and jump. “Stop teasing him and get on with it—or we will be here all night.”

Poe and Finn looked at each other: that certainly didn’t sound _bad_ … Certainly not when Poe looked so good with a bright red handprint on his thigh. Finn waited several heartbeats and then shrugged.

“You heard the lady, guess I don't get to tease you this time,” he said, and then he resumed the kissing and the touching. He didn't need to be told twice what to do, unlike some people.

“G-good,” Poe said, relaxing somewhat and groaning as Finn reached down to palm at his balls, too.

“Good,” Rey purred, running her hands over both of them, encouraging. She told Poe, when he tried to strain again, “We know what you need, and we're going to take care of you.”

Neither of them even saw the knife, but suddenly Poe's swimsuit was being cut off his body. “Rey! That's my only—”

But another sharp smack over his thighs answered him, and if his groan hadn't been so completely delicious, she might not have slapped him until his thighs turned bright red red: but it did, so she did.

Poe was beginning to be overwhelmed by the sensations—Finn's lips and his hands on him, the sharp pain from Rey that was beginning to mount into pleasure, even when she stopped slapping him and went back to pinching his nipples purple.

So, yeah. They knew _exactly_ what he needed. And though Rey hadn't exactly given Finn direction to do so, he let his free hand trace along Poe's clavicle, feeling for exactly the right spot. When he found it, he dug his fingertips into the pressure point for a moment before stopping, feeling across to the notch at the base of Poe’s throat and pressing against the sensitive skin over the edge of the bone. His wouldn't leave marks, but he remembered Poe turning to putty in their hands last time Finn had started finding pressure points. They had worked shockingly well.

Poe was becoming incoherent quickly, spouting a litany of half-words, half-swears, grunts and cries as he tried to express his—his everything, his joy, his arousal, his _relief_ at this treatment. He had missed flying, _still_ missed flying, but the rush he was getting from _this_ kind of flying made him forget completely about it.

“Rey—hnngh—Finn, guh, kriff, Force, shi—aahhahah no that tickles,” he told Rey as she tried to find the pressure point behind his knees. “Fuck, oh fuck, I need to—I need to come please let me—”

That was the signal.

“Let go of him, Finn,” Rey said, and Finn's hand flew off of his cock, to a cry of dismay from Poe.

He wasn't prepared for Rey to deliver another stinging slap to his thighs, nor for Finn to dig his thumb into his throat until spots swam before his vision.

And he certainly wasn't prepared to actually orgasm, entirely untouched, dribbling a weak stream against his belly as he cried out—panting, straining—and—and he was still _hard_.

“Oh, shit,” he gasped, when he realized. It was probably his most coherent thought of the night: _these kids are gonna kill me._ Local pilot found dead after three short days of marital bliss.

Rey grinned, watching realization dawn.

“Finn, love, where did that plug get to?”

No one made any effort at any point to clean Poe up, which made this whole thing somehow hotter.

Finn scrambled off the bed and found the plug, right where it'd been left by the bathroom sink to dry. He returned to bed with the plug and held it out to Rey.

“You're beautiful when you're being bossy. You know that? I love you,” he told her, and leaned over to kiss her and wind his fingers into her hair for just a minute. She made a soft little pleased sound that was completely at odds with her current outfit, and far too cute. He kissed her again.

“And how are _you_ doing, my love?” Rey asked him, giving her focus to Finn, now, her first-friend, as they crouched together between Poe's legs.

“I'm great,” Finn answered, “I have two beautiful, perfect spouses and I'm hopelessly in love with and turned on by both of them. I couldn't be better.” He glanced over at Poe before returning to Rey, and he grinned. “Except I bet you're about to make a liar of me, aren't you?”

Poe was still panting, but he managed a playfully defiant smirk.

Rey grabbed Finn’s chin and turned him back to face her, kissing him. “What could I give you, if I could give my husband anything his heart desired?”

She felt so close to Finn like this, to both of them, and she smiled Finn at while she slicked her fingers and began pressing them into Poe. He hissed at the first burn, but she was going just fast enough to hurt, giving him that heady rush again, taking him even higher. And the mind game she was clearly into right now, of giving her attention to Finn while Poe’s painpleasure was a mere afterthought?— _hot_.

“Anything I could give you in this room, maybe?” Rey went on, as Poe groaned and strained against the cuffs as she buried her fingers inside him, followed by the plug before he was really strictly ready for it, so Poe had to actually hold his breath to keep from screaming as his body adjusted. “Like a pretty pilot all tied up and desperate for you to fuck him, or ride him?”

“Yep, that’s me, super desperate,” Poe gasped, waving his right hand.

Finn shook his head fondly at Poe’s sass and smiled at Rey.

“Um. Yes, but actually, I thought… I want to try blowing him,” he said, the words coming out in a bit of a rush and his smile becoming a little shy. It was something he'd said he'd never do, but Poe found it so enjoyable, and it felt great for Finn. He wanted to do that for Poe, especially when he was like this, when he'd probably enjoy even more for being tied up while Finn did it.

Rey’s smile spread across her face. “You do? That’s new.”

“Wait, you want what now?” Poe said, lifting his head and squirming to try to sit up, though of course he could get nowhere. But it had the effect of jolting him out of whatever headspace he had been in, unsure he had even heard right. “Finn, buddy, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to—that means something different in the Order—”

“Well, this isn’t the First Order,” Finn said. “And the memory of the First Order is not going to  keep me from sucking my husband’s cock on our honeymoon if I want to.”

He pointed at Poe. “I am in charge.”

Rey coughed, and Finn turned to her to kiss her.

“Well, okay. _She’s_ in charge. Important thing is, you’re not.”

“Just the way he likes it,” Rey agreed, cleaning her fingers on the sheets and finally turning back to Poe.

“I don’t _like_ it,” Poe protested, but the looks he got in return had him correcting: “Okay, I mean, I like it because I _don’t_ like it—I’m an Admiral in the Republican Navy, you know. I like being in charge plenty.”

“Yeah, but not with us,” Rey said, and crawled up his body to dig her fingernails into the sides of his neck while she kissed him, adding with a smile when they broke apart, “ _Rear_ Admiral.”

Poe’s laugh turned into a shiver, losing himself in her eyes and his toes curling in anticipation. The over-sensitivity had worn off by then, and he had to be as hard as Finn was. Which reminded him: “B-buddy. Sure you don’t want me to blow you instead? I just don’t want you feeling pressured...I-I’m way beyond happy _already_...”

Rey grabbed Poe’s ears, twisting them. “Hey. Don’t look past me when I’m talking to you.”

Finn laughed and moved so he could press kisses to Poe's thighs where there were angry red welts from Rey’s slaps.

“Poe, love, do you think I would let you pressure me into anything I didn't really want to do? I want to do for you what you do for me, because both of us enjoy it. I'm _offering_ because _I_ want to,” he said, reassuring Poe before kissing his hips, taking a moment to nip at his hip bones, scraping his teeth against the skin.

“N-no,” Poe gasped, muscles twitching helplessly, getting himself lost again in Rey’s hazel eyes. He tensed again: “I just—”

“Relax and let me do this for you,” he hummed before kissing across Poe’s belly and biting at his other hip. They never would get Poe anywhere near flying if he wouldn't calm down and trust Finn to know his own mind in this.

Poe had to force himself to relax again, and laughed aloud:

“I might be trying to turn this butt plug into a diamond,” he said, and Rey and Finn laughed, too, and Finn pressed on the base to move the toy inside him.

Poe groaned, hips jumping minutely until he relaxed into the sensations. Then it _did_ feel good, actually, and was probably all he was going to get as long as he was practically vacuum-sealed to the bed.

“Why are you so tense?” Rey laughed, squeezing his shoulders in an attempt at a massage. “You’re on your honeymoon, and you’ve only been tied to the bed with us tormenting you for less than an hour. Maybe you’re getting old?”

“Oh, sure, _that’s_ going to help me rel—ooh!” Poe cried, as she found a knot and pressed on it rather mercilessly, which took his focus away from Finn until Finn bit the inside of his thigh again. “Finn—buddy…Rey… I’m gonna need a new swimsuit.”

Rey sat up from where she was sucking a hickey dark and high on his neck at this non sequitur. Then she grinned and turned to Finn. “We could get him a short short one, so everyone can see the bruises. Know what a naughty husband you are and how hard we have to work to keep you in line. What do you think, Finn?”

“I don’t want some poor parent to have to try to explain that to their curious kid…” Finn answered. He shrugged one shoulder and added, “Anyway, we're the ones who matter, right? And we have our own pool.”

It was a private pool, after all, sheltered from view and perfect for skinny dipping.

“Ah, Finn, why are you such a good person?” Rey sighed, leaning over Poe’s chest to kiss him and very intentionally pressing her knee down on his sternum. “Mm, he’s fun to play with when he’s not breakable.”

“Tell me about it,” Poe groaned. Those broken ribs hadn’t been fun, and he had almost tensed just now at the pressure, but his body was pretty well healed. “I’d like to report I’m very much not breakable and honestly in the mood to be tortured by people I love and trust for a change.”  

His grin was wry and only a little haunted around the edges.

 _Make me forget,_ she heard his whispered plea across their bond.

And that was what Rey wanted, too, and Finn, to get so deep in this moment that nothing existed outside of each other. To love each other because of what they had been through, not in spite of it.

“You know what to do if it gets to bad-hurt, right?” Rey asked.

Poe nodded, eyes flicking from Rey to Finn. “And buddy, you know you can stop at any—”

“Okay, time to shut him up,” Rey laughed, and turned to Finn. “I suppose you don’t want him commentating the whole time?”

At this, Finn also laughed and shook his head. “Preferably not. I assume you can do something about that.”

Rey gave him the most delighted, diabolical grin she’d given him all night. She turned back so she was facing Poe, her knee still pinning his chest down, while Finn bent to press kisses up the inside of Poe’s thigh. When he could go no further, he paused for just long enough to make Poe wonder what was going on, and then he licked a stripe up his cock too see what sort of a reaction it might get—and to see what it would taste like. It wasn’t offensive, so he followed by closing his lips around just the head of it and, though a little uncertain that he was doing it right, hollowed his cheeks and took perhaps two inches of him before sliding off and grinning stupidly at the fine tremble in Poe’s legs, even more than when he touched him with his hands. There was a nervous, warm tickle in Finn’s own belly, and he shifted, wondering how hard he was going to get before it became so distracting that he had to do something about it.

“Oh, Finn, oh, Force,” Poe moaned, dizzy with the sensations they were flooding through his body, because Rey was dotting his neck and chest with bruises and bites and finding new knots in his shoulders to work out with her powerful fingers. And Finn. Finn was a kriffing _tease_ , and not just like he was shy or unsure but because he wanted to make him feel good and, boy, was he succeeding. Poe's entire body was tensing and relaxing, until even his left arm was trembling.

Humming delightedly, Finn returned to what he'd been doing, trying to take Poe a little deeper this time, uncomfortably aware when he took him deep enough to nearly make him gag. And now he was curious—could he get past that? Could he make Poe come even if he couldn't, if he used his mouth just right or moved the toy inside him ever so slightly—or both?

“Yes, Finn, please, please. Just—just use your hand to—don't need to take me deep—”

“Hm, I think we said no commentating,” Rey said, and even though the was probably more a reward for Poe than a punishment, she was in a rare mood where sex that was about power actually...aroused her, so she swung around and settled her knees on either side of Poe's chest so she could angle herself down right over his loud mouth.  She nudged her the lingerie to one side, and then thought better of it, deciding to make Poe work for it. “Give you something better to do with your mouth.”

This way, she could watch Finn, and find healing scars over Poe's ribs to dig her fingers into until Poe was whimpering.

And, _oh, yes_. Poe had given up on ever doing this again, except for perhaps requesting it as a last meal or something, and he moaned and tilted his chin back to lick into her, tongue tangled up in leather and overwhelmed by darkness and her scent.

They were going to kill him and it was gonna be _awesome_.

Finn, currently spared Poe’s running commentary (and when he glanced up, curious as to how Rey had actually shut him up, he was so stunned he actually forgot what he was doing, but Rey’s face was a moment he did not want to interrupt), did what felt good when Poe did it to him. He swirled his tongue around the head of Poe’s cock and worked on taking him deeper, flirting with his gag threshold, swallowing out of instinct. But he couldn’t quite manage it, even if he really wanted to, and instead worked on setting a rhythm, humming as he slid up and down Poe’s length and toyed—for the most part fairly gently—with the plug.

 _Fuck, Finn, Rey, gods, kriff, Force_ , Poe was saying, or would have said, if his mouth weren't already occupied with a much better task. At no point did Poe even have a chance to remember that Finn had never done this before, as every touch was like a jolt of lightning shocking through fingertips and back to his cock.

The build was quicker now than before, Poe's legs trembling as he gasped his pleasure into Rey. Finn’s mouth was too much, and Poe wasn't really getting enough air, and the sharp sting of Rey's nails were sending him higher and higher.

Rey might have made Finn ruin another of Poe’s orgasms, but when she reached into him with the Force she could tell he was already floating, grounded by Finn's mouth, by Rey's touch, by the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Like if they let him go, he might actually levitate.

Rey came first, she made sure of that, and crawled off Poe, who was now so beyond words that he could only gasp as Finn finished him.

Finn, who had been almost certain that he would come untouched when he felt first Rey, then Poe, come, found he was disappointed in this respect.

Poe was on cloud nineteen, his own pleasure soaking through his veins along next to Rey's. But he wanted to be close to Finn, too, wanted to feel _his_ bliss.

“Finn? Buddy,” Poe said, sounding very far away. “Want you to—want—”

“Free his legs, Finn, and you can fuck him,” Rey said. “We want you to feel good, too. He wants that.”

Before Finn could even think to confirm this with Poe, he _felt_ Poe’s reassurance, Poe’s need. Without another word, he unlocked the cuffs on Poe’s ankles and bent his knees back towards his chest. He held them there gently by hooking Poe’s knees over his hips as he moved closer and withdrew the plug, reveling in the soft gasp the movement elicited.

Finn and Poe locked eyes, and though Poe's pupils were wide and unfocused, he did bite his lip invitingly.

“I love you, Poe,” Finn gasped as he fumbled with the lube that sat on the side table and slicked himself. “I love you for letting me try things and for wanting me to be as happy as I want you to be—both of you. You're so good to me, and for me.”

Then he lined himself up at Poe's entrance and pressed up inside him, letting out a stuttering gasp as he did so. Poe answered with an uncoordinated kick and a whimper that sounded nearly pornographic.

“ _Fuck_ , you're s-so good,” Finn said breathlessly, and rolled his hips a few times before leaning forward for a slightly different angle. Poe felt hot and tight and absolutely intoxicating, and soon Finn had found a rhythm and was on, and then over, the edge, shouting as he finally, _finally_ got the release he needed, and wanted. It felt so _good_ he might have forgotten to breathe or think for several long moments after he came, but was just leaning against Poe’s knees before he returned to himself.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Poe was moaning as he tried valiantly to ejaculate a third time this evening, but in vain. He was almost relieved. “Finn—”

“Give him a minute, sweetheart,” Rey said, running her fingers through Poe's sweaty hair, and scratching her nails lightly over Finn's back where he lay over Poe.

Poe kind of wanted to find out how she would shut him up this time, but he was too busy enjoying the tingling afterglow to try. He shivered and closed his eyes, curling his legs weakly around Finn as he settled over him.

“I'm gonna let you go,” Rey explained, uncuffing Poe’s wrists. “But I'm not letting Finn turn your arm back on. You going to be good?”

Poe nodded. Yes. Good? That was him. He was A Good Boy.

Finn lifted his head, still a little lust-clouded, and as he pulled out of Poe he slipped the plug back in, just to tease him, or maybe in case he wanted to fuck him again in the morning, or just to remind him that he was theirs.

Poe liked that.

“Love you, my beautiful husband. And my beautiful wife. Love you both so much,” Finn hummed as he tugged Rey closer and tucked her along Poe's side. She humored him, nudging Poe’s shoulder and practically burrowing half under him before nuzzling against his neck. When she was done, she looked up at Finn out of the corner of her eye and smiled, and Finn's heart turned to mush. They were just too cute, snuggled up together like this. They were perfect, and good, and he hoped they could feel, through the Force bond that was still sensitive, how full his heart felt when he watched them.

He squeezed them just to be sure they did know, and settled on top of them to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Poe woke with the sun glinting off the ocean into his eyes. He blinked, coming back to himself like he was being poured, syrupy slow, back into his body. 

His body hurt in several places—lingering bruises on his wrists, scrapes, his stretched asshole and burning thighs, his nipples stinging with every breath—and all his skin over-sensitive, warm, vaguely aroused, still, but utterly content. Rey and Finn were tucked around him so he couldn’t move. It was too wonderful experiencing all of this, so he didn’t let himself go back to sleep. His tattoo of their names hummed pleasantly, a throbbing that might almost have been in time to their heartbeats. 

Okay, but, his shoulder  _ was  _ starting to actually ache from the position his limp left arm lay in, so he reached around Finn carefully, flipping open the panel and turning the arm back on. 

“Hmm?” Finn asked sleepily when Poe moved, and he raised his head. 

“Good morning,” he told him when he saw he was awake. But it was too nice here, cuddled up against Poe's side with his arm stretched over to rest on Rey’s side, and he didn't feel like ruining it by moving too much.

“Mornin’,” Poe said reflexively, and only jumbled the syllables a little. He ran his fingers, clumsy, over Finn's back, and then had to stop, exhausted by the effort. “Did I dream up last night?”

Finn laughed softly and kissed Poe’s nose. 

“No, love. But I’m  _ very _ flattered that you think you did. How are you?” he asked. 

Poe’s other side, there was a sigh and Rey raised her head to blink blearily at Finn over Poe's shoulder. She yawned pointedly and rested her chin on him.

“I was  _ sleeping _ ,” she informed them, “Why are you awake?” 

“I'm not, I'm still dreaming,” Poe said, turning his face into Finn's shoulder, and laid there. He wanted to lay there all day, half-conscious and just  _ feeling  _ every way in which they had written their love for him on his body. “And when I wake up, I'm blowing Finn into next week.”

Poe chuckled to himself: there was no hiding Finn's morning wood, especially as it slotted between Poe's thighs.

“Just remember anything you do can and will be used against you later,” Finn told him, eyes bright as he nuzzled Poe’s cheek. 

“You know. I  _ liked  _ it. Doing that for you,” he added.

Rey laughed. “I think he liked it too, but I'm not sure he remembers it.”

Poe had been pretty well gone by then, after all, though Rey didn't honestly think he would have forgotten the previous night. 

“I loved it!” Poe protested, glaring at Rey, and slinging an arm around Finn’s neck to kiss him. He tasted morning-breathy and a bit like cock, but such was the kiss of married life. “And it didn’t...bother you?”

Poe traced his fingertips over Finn’s jaw, circling around his perfectly shaped lips. Finn smiled and moved to kiss Poe’s fingers.

“No, it was good. But, love, I have to tell you, I have no idea why you think that tastes  _ good _ .” He wrinkled up his nose. “I kinda want to brush my teeth.” 

But not as bad as he wanted to stay in bed with his spouses. Eventually he would have to get up, because his stomach already felt a little hollow, and it was going to start grumbling soon, but right now he was going to stay right here.

Poe laughed: a light giggle at first, and then a raucous guffaw. “Yeah, it’s not—it’s an acquired taste.”

“He drinks whisky and likes bitter chocolate, Finn,” Rey reminded him, kissing Poe’s forehead, and Finn’s cheek, and then Finn’s lips. “He’s mad.” 

“I love you two. That makes me sane, right?” Poe protested. “You’re perfect. Heroes. Jedi.” 

“I’m not a Jedi, really,” Rey said. “Neither is Finn.” 

“Hey, to mortals like me, it’s all the same,” Poe grinned. 

“Yeah,” Rey hummed, and smiled at Finn, and gripped Poe’s wrist, making his new tattoo sting, “but unlike most ‘mortals,’ you make us stronger.”

“Technically Rey is way more a Jedi than me. But I guess I'll take hero, as long as it doesn't come with a parade.” He didn't want that much attention. The way some of the newest recruits—the ones from when they'd rescued Poe—watched him made him uncomfortable. They looked at him like he was some kind of folk hero come to life, or like he was superhuman, and he wasn't. He was just...Finn. Finn Dameron, now, but still just Finn, no more and no less.

“You must be thinking of something terribly important, for it to have distracted you from us,” Rey said gently, and reached to trace designs butterfly-soft around his eyes and over his cheeks and forehead. He blinked slowly and let the thoughts go. “That's better.”

“Just...the new kids. How they look at me. Feels weird,” he explained, but without the anxious edge. He added playfully, “Would rather think about you guys.” 

Rey paused, and he cracked an eye open to look at her.

“You have no shame, Finn Dameron,” she laughed.

“Who does that?” Poe teased him. “‘Oh, yeah, my husband’s about to blow me so I’m going to think about my adoring fans, like anyone could adore me more than my spouses.’ Let me up!” 

Rey laughed and rolled to one side. “Hey! Your arm is on!” 

“I mean I know how to turn it  _ on _ ,” Poe replied, and grinned, and snorted. “I’m good at turning things on.” 

“Oh sure, I bet that's what  _ all  _ the Rear Admirals say,” Finn said, and he and Rey both cackled. Rey took advantage of Poe moving out of the way to roll against Finn’s side and take first one wrist, and then another. She pushed herself up and pinned then to his chest with the same motion.

“Can't have you interfering, you know,” she told him, and he blinked up at her, all innocence.

“I would  _ never _ do that,” he told her earnestly. “So you're on your own, Rear Admiral Poe Dameron.” 

Poe smirked. “Oh, I don’t need your help. Though I’m a little surprised our wife’s thirst for bondage wasn’t sated last night.”

He sat up, groaning and sliding into Finn’s lap, mouth already open, swallowing Finn down. He laughed. “Mm, gods, you’re right, I  _ do  _ love this.” 

“This isn't bondage, this is...persuasion. Unlike some people, Finn takes it upon himself to behave. Right, Finn?” she asked as Finn squirmed and gasped softly.

“Yeah, doing what you’re told?  _ Boring _ ,” Poe scoffed before he focused on working Finn with mouth ands both hands. 

“Yeah. Right— _ Poe _ —” he said. What had been only mild arousal spiked as soon as Poe got his mouth on him, and Rey seemed to find it hilarious, giggling as she leaned forward and kissed him mercilessly. When she sat up he whined and twisted his wrists just slightly in her grip. 

“N-nooo you stopped?” he asked, a definite whine present in his voice.

“How is he still talking, Poe?” Rey asked. “I thought you were good at this.”

“Thought I was, too,” Poe laughed, sliding off and wiping his mouth. “Or else with the allure of the naughty and filthy gone, it's lost its appeal for him?”

Finn glared at them both, taking this as a challenge, but it had little effect, if any. The glare slipped, and he nudged Poe in the side with his knee to encourage him to continue.

“Come on, please? I'll be quiet. I'll be so quiet,” he begged the two of them, because now he really  _ was _ hard, and Poe had started it, and now he was just sitting there and grinning wickedly instead of finishing it. 

Rey still had both wrists pinned to his chest, but when he spoke she raised them above his head and leaned down until they were nose to nose.

“Look at you, with all your self control. You could throw me right off, couldn't you? But you won't,” she said softly, and he shook his head. He would never throw her off, not when she so loved this part of the game, and not when he loved how she loved it, and loved him for playing it.

“Shit, you're good,” Poe groaned, rutting gently against the sheets as he took Finn into his mouth again. He added with his mouth full, “You're both so good.” 

After this, Poe didn't tease. He was still in an obedient mood, glad to suck Finn’s cock like it was his job—which, okay it was—just because Rey wanted him to. And that plug was still inside him, making him feel full and as loved as all the bruises made him feel. 

“Good,” Rey encouraged, finally taking pity on them both and grabbing Poe by the hair to force him all the way down onto Finn's cock. And at Poe's gagging gulp and Rey's searing kiss, Finn came and Poe drank it down, really, like it was the best thing he'd eaten since his wedding cake.

Finn was panting softly, and Rey was scratching his arm in long, soothing sweeps, and Poe was still crouched between his knees—mouth on his cock as he licked him clean—and Finn shivered in absolute happiness at it all. He was safe, and loved, and needed. Poe had a wicked mouth and Rey had a power complex (but in the best possible way), and nothing about married life could be better.

“I love it when you get all sappy and content after we've had our way with you,” Rey said fondly, and Finn blinked until he was focusing on her face. She’d been eavesdropping on his thoughts, apparently.

“Can't help it. You are both too good and wonderful, and you're all mine and I love you,” he told her. She freed his wrists and he reached down to wind his fingers into Poe’s hair and tug fondly.

“Mmm,” Poe groaned, smiling against Finn’s thigh, and curling up as if content to go back to sleep here. 

“I love you, too,” Rey said. “And you, Poe. I couldn’t ask for better husbands.” 

She sighed and lay back, letting them rest for a few more moments. “But we should get up. How about the zoo today? You said there’s a big one, Poe.” 

“There is,” Poe said, though walking around did not sound appealing. Still, he wasn't sure he could do anything any more strenuous than walking around, so maybe this was the best he could hope for. “It’s a short flight. I haven’t been since I was a kid, but it was fun.”

Finn hummed and reached for Poe’s hand, which was resting on his hip. He tugged Poe up so he was laying across his chest instead of his thighs and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. “Short enough we could lie around for a little bit? Maybe have a nice shower, and eat some breakfast?” he asked. He raised his head to kiss Poe’s nose and then grinned. “We all  _ definitely _ need a shower. And probably food.”

Poe sighed, stretching against Finn slowly, resting his hand across Rey’s chest. He may have rubbed himself off against Finn a little, too, because, yeah, the ache and arousal from the plug was beginning to be a problem. He grinned. “Yeah. Maybe a slow morning?” 

Rey leaned in to turn Poe gently toward her and kiss him, and then kissed Finn. They cradled Poe between them, and Rey got her hand on Poe’s cock and Finn kissed his bruises and scrapes and toyed with the plug in his ass, and soothed him into putty. 

“Oh, Rey. Finn,” he moaned, over and over, until he came apart, utterly boneless. 

He wasn’t even short of breath when he blinked his eyes open again. 

“I think I need a fresher,” Poe said, yawning sweetly and cuddling against both of them. Finn scratched up and down his back and smiled.

“Mmmmm, time to get up, then?” he asked, because now they all  _ definitely _ needed a fresher unless they all felt like being sticky all day—and that wasn't really an option, since they hadn't eaten anything since last evening. 

“Come on, everybody up.” He shifted his shoulders and tickled Poe’s ribs and Rey’s arms, kissing both of them fully awake and aware everywhere he could reach.

“You know, someday I’m going to make you walk around all day wearing that,” Rey said, as Poe removed the plug to clean it and himself. “Not today. But someday.” 

Poe flashed her a brazen if blushing grin. “Maybe not if I’m in the cockpit…” 

“Isn’t that the ideal time? So you’re sitting on it, all day?” Rey grinned and kissed him. “Such a good sport.” 

They went through the refresher, trying out several more of the settings, and kissing and cuddling closely. There were a few scratches and bruises on Poe that Finn insisted on coating with disinfectant before letting Poe get dressed, but by then he was feeling much less sore and able to move, if stiffly. “You know, I think I could eat a whole bantha, and then we can go  _ see  _ a bantha.” 

Rey linked their arms, and tugged Finn on her other side. “You know just what to say to a girl.”

“Forget romance, just offer you food?” Finn joked. 

Rey let go of his arms briefly to whack the back of his head.

“The two are not mutually exclusive, you know,” she informed him, and he grinned at her, because of course he knew that.

They took their time with breakfast, which by then was more like brunch anyway, and Rey was particularly excited by the time they finished, chattering a mile a minute about the zoo. She only stopped long enough to relay the necessary take-off commands to BB-8, who was co-piloting, which finally gave Finn and Poe to get words in edgewise.

“How likely is it that you're going to try to smuggle some small animal out of the zoo when we leave? I just want to be prepared,” Finn asked her, and she glared at him.

“ _ No _ ,” Poe said firmly. “That is a felony and you won't be able to set foot on any Yavin colony ever again don't even joke about that. Zoos do good work for conservation and protect undeveloped worlds like—”

“Okay, okay, it was a joke, Poe. Calm down,” Rey said, ruffling his still short curls. “I would have thought we fucked you hard enough to get the dad out of you.”

Poe rolled his eyes and blushed. 

When they arrived, it was already quite busy, so Poe got them two-day passes in case they wanted to come back tomorrow. “It's a big zoo. And at the pace you two go we could spend the next week here.”

“Ooooh, I didn't know that was an option,” Finn said gleefully, but he couldn't keep a straight face at the look of pure horror Poe gave him and started giggling. “I'm sorry. But Poe, your face!” 

But before Poe could hit him for teasing, Rey spied the first animal, and her attention was completely diverted. She dragged then with her.

“Guys  _ look _ . We had these on Jakku! But ours were all skinny and pale, they didn't have the colors,” she said as she crouched to see inside a glass tank. It had a small lizard-like thing in it, almost as wide as it was long, and currently flattened on a sunning stone. It was pale brown, but with beautiful stripes down its back and mottling on its face. “They don't taste very good. And they bite like demons.” 

But everything did, on Jakku. Including the people…

Poe stepped up between them and flung an arm around each of them. He was sure he could manage to keep up at this sedate pace, anyway. “It’s got a cute face. Looks like BB-8!” 

[Does not!] BB-8 protested soundly, peering between his legs. The droid was worried that most things here would eat them if given half the chance, but was determined not to be left behind. They even insisted on their own ticket. [It has legs! And a stupid face!] 

Finn looked down at BB-8 and raised his eyebrows.

“What'd the poor little guy ever do to you?” he asked the droid, who swiveled their optic lens up to look at him. They gave him a pointed sass-wobble.

[It's probably dangerous, which  _ certainly _ isn't cute. And it’s not little] they responded. [Find something non-threatening and maybe I'll think it's cute.]

Finn very carefully did  _ not _ laugh, which would have only hurt BB-8’s feelings. 

After watching a few animals like this, Poe brought them to a bench and opened a map. “Okay, guys, here’s the deal. This park is huge. If we spend twenty minutes on each animal, we’re going to need like fifty hours here. And I love you guys, but I would like to sleep, eventually. So do we want to prioritize the things we want to see? Or move a bit faster?” 

“I’d rather see everything,” Rey said, and Finn nodded agreement. “Okay, so what's our route? I think Poe should navigate, or we'll just end up stopping at every animal again…”

“Look here, we could do a loop,” Finn said, tracing a route with his finger on the map. “And BB-8 can zap us if we slow down—whoa, bud, not now!” he yelped, because BB-8 had shot out his zapping arm with some real enthusiasm.

They stood and set off wandering, stopping here and there when there was an especially exciting animal. Rey was enamored of the kybuck—and there were several different subspecies—and of the tauntauns, who looked like cousins to the kybuck but weren't.

When they stopped for a very late lunch mid-afternoon, there were several very large, very bright birds wandering about begging scraps off of everyone in the seating area, and Finn was enamored of  _ them. _

“They're like Chicken, but bigger!” he told Rey and Poe, and handed a large, bright red and orange one a crust of bread.

“Hey, you're probably not supposed to feed them, buddy. They're on special diets,” Poe said. It was probably fine, but he got up to be sure, and returned with two cups of bird seed, one for Rey and one for Finn.

The peacock reared its head up in interest at the little cup and called its friends, and Finn seemed to be a kind of bird whisperer, anyway, so Poe saved the fries and ducked out of the way of the swarm, laughing. 

“Finn, we're surrounded!” Rey squeaked in delight as the creatures pecked the seed from their open hands.

Finn was laughing, but otherwise he held very still so as not to dislodge or startle any of the birds—one had taken up residence on his shoulder even though it was far too large to be doing that. “Where'd they all come from? It's like they were just lurking somewhere waiting! Bee, hurry up and take a picture before they all leave! Please?” 

BB-8 rolled carefully back into they could fit Rey, Finn, and even Poe, separate but watching them and laughing, in one picture. 

“Thank you, bud. Are these allowed to be cute?” Finn asked them.

[I  _ suppose _ ] BB-8 responded in a very put-upon tone. 

[They are pretty. I like their colors. Could you paint me like one of them?] the droid asked. They swiveled their head hopefully between the three of them.

“Of course we could! Feathers and everything,” Rey told them. The birds head exhausted her supply of birdseed and were squabbling over the crumbs that had fallen to the ground; when the others had finished Finn’s supply, they ambled off in a big, bright flock of noise, presumably to find someone else to con into feeding them.

Poe was still laughing when Rey and Finn returned to him. “That was cute. We should keep peahens, you know. Big guys that Crix and the other farm cats won't go after.”

After lunch they made their way underground, where panels of glass opened up on either side and above them to show them various kinds of ocean life. 

“Gotta be the closest thing to flying,” Poe  murmured, enamored by the swimming aiwhas.

“Whoaaaaaa,” Finn said in appreciation of the enormous enclosure that surrounded them. “They actually fly too, though, right? In the air?” he asked Poe. An aiwha glided by directly overhead, wingtips brushing the glass, with a school of little fish hot on its tail.

“Oh yeah, they do,” Rey said, reading the plaque. 

“I wonder why they don't just fly away…” Finn said softly.

“Maybe they're free to come and go. Maybe they don't have to stay, so they choose to,” Rey answered. She craned her head back to watch another one as it did lazy barrel rolls, completely unconcerned.

“I think there must be a cage over the top, or a force field,” Poe speculated, still watching them sail all around. “There's an observation deck up top, though. We could go see. You know I think there's a place here we could ride aiwhas. If you decide to pass on the varactyls for some strange reason.”

“If there's time we should do both. They look very gentle,” Rey said. She liked it under the water here, with only the sounds from the tank filtering through speakers placed strategically around the floor of the dome. It was peaceful, and relaxing, and she wondered what it would be like to meditate in here, to intentionally sense the Force flowing through the world and everything. She sighed a little wistfully.

“Wanna go up top?” Finn asked eventually, when they'd spent several minutes in the peace and quiet, silent together. Rey nodded slowly and shook herself out of whatever half-daze she'd been in.

“Yeah. Yeah, let's go, before we spend the rest of the day in here,” she said, as she cracked a yawn. If she got much more relaxed, she was going to fall asleep…

The rest of the zoo was a bit of a blur, not only because they were moving fast, but because Finn was sure it was growing warmer. 

“Don't worry, sweethearts, we've got a two-day pass,” Poe reminded them. “We could go later in the week, even. Or three months from now. Take Sammy, leave BB-8 behind…”

[Excuse you.]

“Just kidding, buddy. Hey, let's get some more ice cream before they close, and go lay in our pool for the rest of the day, huh? Finno’s looking pretty hot, in every sense of the word.”

“If by hot you mean ‘literally looks like he might be overheating or at least sweating to death’, I agree,” Finn said, because he felt like he was going to melt away if he didn't get out of the sun. He hadn't expected it to get quite so warm, and it only made him that much more reluctant to leave the ice cream shop when they'd finished. They still had to get all the way back to the  _ Falcon _ , and he was definitely going to  _ die _ .

“It's possible you're being a little melodramatic,” Rey said to him when he informed them of his almost-certain demise.

They were all sweating—it was just that kind of day—but the difference was Poe and Rey didn’t mind it. “Must be hard,” Poe said, “being used to star-destroyer-ambient temperature and stuck married to people from hot planets like Yavin and—”

Finn shot Poe a deadly glare. “If you say that word on our honeymoon, I’m divorcing you.” 

Poe held up his hands and laughed, going in for a hug instead. “Yeesh, you are warm. Let’s get this man a frozen margarita and stick him in the pool.” 

Rey laughed. “That sounds great!”

The flight back was quiet, since everyone was recovering from the heat and the ice cream and the rest of the zoo. When they got back to their rooms, the pool looked so inviting that they stripped in record time, with remarkably little groping, and jumped in.

“This is amazing. I'm just gonna... you know, stay here. Until I'm waterlogged. Or hungry,” Finn said. He floated on his back, the salt water making him extra buoyant, and let the cold water drain the excess heat from his skin.

“Still want a margarita?” Rey asked from the edge of the pool, and Finn let his feet drop so he could look over at her.

“Where'd that come from?” he asked sleepily. He hadn't heard anyone making it, but he supposed he'd also had his head partially underwater.

“Come on, get over here, take it before I drink it for you,” she said, and he went to lean against the wall next to her. 

“How is it?” she asked. 

Finn nodded appreciatively and took another sip.

“Me and Poe made them. So...we both think they’re  _ okay _ . You’ll probably like them.” Not sweet enough for her, and too sweet for Poe, usually meant Finn would like them just fine. Rey stuck her feet in the water so Finn could rest his head on her knees and sip his drink. 

Poe came out, sipping a margarita he had made  _ his  _ way, thank you very much. “Aw look at you two. Bee, photo op!” 

BB-8 came bustling out. [Friend-Finn’s vitals are sub-optimal. Recommend rest. No procreation.]

Poe spluttered. “BB-8, where did you  _ hear  _ that? Anyway, we’re not technically procreating, you know, we use protection.” 

[You don’t want to hear what  _ we  _ call it] BB-8 said. [Rest for Friend-Finn. No alcoholic drinks. Water!]

“BB-8, calm down, he’s just a little heat-exhausted,” Rey scolded. 

“Hey, buddy, what's up? Why are you worrying?” Finn asked the droid. They rolled over and rocked softly near the water’s edge.

[You should rest, Friend-Finn. Your vitals are depressed] they scolded softly.

“I don't get along with the heat, remember? These other two had years to get used to it. I'm just a little overheated, that's all. Just like Rey said,” Finn told them. They rocked back and forth several times, as if considering.

[You are merely overheated? But your vitals…] BB-8 whistled. Finn smiled at them.

“Yeah bud, just overheated. I'm alright,” he told them. He took another sip of his drink to prove the point and leaned his head back against Rey’s legs.

“Do animals carry diseases? Did those peacocks get you sick?” Rey wondered, but BB-8 checked their databanks and reported negatively, and Rey was stumped.

Poe fussed about in the kitchen, emerging with snacks—vegetables, fruit, and some sort of meat wrapped in pastry that he “just threw together,” for dinner, “so we don’t have to go out again. Finno, buddy, you’re looking pretty rough. Maybe you  _ should  _ lie down…” 

He looked kind of ashen and pale, and Poe set a large mug of iced water in front of him before sliding into the water himself. Poe’s skin was a rainbow of marks and bruises, but he moved effortlessly. “Just please don’t faint in our pool.” 

Finn snorted softly. 

“I'm not getting sick. I can't get sick! Perks of being vaccinated against every illness known to affect humans,” he told Poe. He was  _ tired _ , between the zoo and the surfing and the staying up late and the sex, and he was bad with heat. He'd be fine as soon as he cooled down and got some sleep. And as soon as he ate something, because his stomach was gurgling at him. 

“Look, see? If I was sick, would I be eating?” he asked as he popped one of Poe’s pastry-wrapped meat creations in his mouth.

Poe held up his hands again and laughed. Finn was tucking in. “Okay, okay, Finny buddy. No one's saying you're sick. Delirious with sunstroke maybe, but…”

He cackled and swam out of range as Finn splashed him, while Rey continued to pet Finn's hair and reminded him, “Drink your water.”

Finn grumbled at their pestering, but he did as he was told and drank half the cup of water in one go before taking another sip of margarita. Rey never changed her rhythm as she pet his hair, and it—and watching Poe swim, smooth and graceful—was making him sleepy. 

“Your bruises hurt at all?” Finn asked to keep himself from having to get out before he dozed off.

“Only good-hurt, I promise,” Poe said, paddling over. “You gonna let Rey get in the water, champ? Or are you using her lap right now? Not that it’s not a good place to be…” 

He winked up at Rey, who rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

Finn looked up at Rey and gave her a sweet smile. 

“You have a good lap,” he told her, and she laughed and bent over to kiss his forehead.

“Oh, sweetheart, you are really warm,” she said, kissing him once more to be certain. She prodded his shoulder until he leaned forward and then slid into the water next to him so she could get a better look at his face. Poe was right—he looked ashy, the usual healthy tint to his cheeks washed out and grey. He  _ didn't _ look like he had heat exhaustion. Rather the opposite, really, even if he wasn't going to admit it until he fell over. 

“I know you're not sick, but humor me and go lay in one of those chairs in case you fall asleep. I'd rather not save you from drowning on our honeymoon, if we can avoid that situation, and you look exhausted,” she said to him. His skin even felt slightly warm under the cool water. She frowned at him, but said nothing lest he take it as some sort of challenge. She added with a sly wink, “If you're really good, maybe Poe and I will follow you.” 

If she couldn't appeal to his good sense, she'd appeal to his love of physical contact and sleeping snuggled up with his spouses. It was a trick, but not a particularly dirty one, and he’d probably be glad for it later anyway. 

“Aw, come on, Rey,” Poe whined. “Just a few more minutes.” 

But then he grinned boyishly, only joking, and swam over to Finn to get his arms around him. “Come on, we can try somewhere nice and shaded for you, and somewhere nice and sunny for me to work on my tan.” 

Rey laughed. “There’s a patch of sun by the gate. But you might put some clothes on before you go over there.” 

“Lame,” Poe sighed, stepping out of the pool and offering Finn a hand up. “You coming, buddy?”

“I  _ guess _ ,” Finn said, and he sighed pretend-dramatically and let Poe help him out of the pool. Since the shade chair wasn't too near the gate, he settled for wrapping just a towel around his waist and curling up in the chair to watch Rey splash about. She was not a gifted swimmer—not like she'd ever had the chance to learn—but their pool was shallow and she was perfectly capable of keeping her head above water and paddling around. Finn blinked slowly while he watched her, because the sun was bright and kept flickering off the water into his face.

“See, I knew he was going to fall asleep,” Rey said to Poe, ten minutes later when she pulled herself out of the pool. She walked over to Finn’s side and put a hand on his forehead. He didn't even stir, and Rey looked over at Poe with her eyebrows raised. “He's  _ out.  _ And he's still hot.”

“There’s doctors in the resort, if he caught a bug and needs something,” Poe said, unworried, and going back to swimming. “They probably  _ continually  _ inoculate stormtroopers, so he’s behind on his shots. We should talk to Dr. K. about it. In the meantime, we’ll have to decide what we can do without him so he won’t kill us.” 

Poe winked: he didn’t actually want to do much of anything without Finn, so this was mostly to check if he was only pretending to sleep.

“He must actually be sleeping,” Rey said in mild amazement. “Should we wake him up? Or just let him sleep?” she asked. He looked very content, all curled up in his towel, fast asleep.

[Friend-Finn must rest!] BB-8 honked as they rolled over and stopped right next to the chair. [Do not wake him!]

“Okay, okay,” Poe laughed. “Can you carry him inside, Rey? Not now, I'm going to be here a little while.”

“All right,” Rey said, and slipped back into the water. “Me, too.”

“Maybe if he rests, he'll be better tomorrow,” Poe suggested, as they swam laps around each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Merry Christmas Eve (for those who celebrate it) bonus chapter! Thanks for the wonderful support of those who kudo and comment, especially Nytemere, Linatrinch, Beautifullights, Skipchat, InexplicableSatsuma, Confection, Sofiaottoman, Meep002, Msdaphne, Thewonderfulthingaboutfish, Ladybane, and Solutionforreality. Never underestimate how much your kind words mean to us! Hope you enjoy the honeymoon's minor hiccup...

Finn did not feel better the next morning.

Since he couldn't reasonably blame it on the heat anymore, he had to at last admit that he was sick, which was ridiculous. He hadn't been sick in years! And he was on his _honeymoon_.

“Just because I'm not feeling well doesn't mean you both have to miss out. Go ride aiwhas or see the rest of the zoo or—do whatever we planned on doing,” he tried to tell Poe and Rey. He'd feel sorry for himself whether or not they were there, and eventually he'd probably just fall asleep anyway. He didn't need to ruin their honeymoon for _all_ of them with his immune system’s ill-timed failure to protect him.

“No way, buddy,” Poe said, sliding into bed with Finn and a tray of pancakes. “Spending time with you is all I want from my honeymoon. You hungry? Or should I let Rey eat your pancakes?”

“I thought stormtroopers didn’t get sick?” Rey wondered, on Finn’s other side, piling pillows behind him.

“Not often. And if you do, you work anyway... They just give you something to wind you up so much that you don't notice how shitty you feel until it wears off, which is usually at the end of a shift. And then you hope you can just sleep through the rest of it,” Finn answered.

At first, he resolutely did not lean back against the pillows, determined to hold his own. But Rey took the hand he wasn't using to pick at the pancakes Poe had brought and started scratching softly up and down his arm. He shivered as his whole body relaxed back into the pillows, and he gave up even the pretense of trying to eat the pancakes.

“I'm sorry. They're good, I know they are, I just...can't,” he apologized to Poe after he'd allowed himself a slightly miserable sigh.

“Finnegan, don’t worry,” Poe said. “I promise these will get eaten. You want some porridge or something? Tea? Juice? If you don’t eat anything, I will have to spoon-feed you eventually.”

Finn gave this suggestion the side-eye it deserved, but Poe did have a point. Food would give him the energy to either get over this or make the best of it.

“I think I can manage juice,” he said, and then fidgeted when Poe got up to get some because he felt like he should probably get his own juice.

Rey, with a fond shake of her head, snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Now he couldn't even consider going anywhere. ”I think _he_ can manage juice, Finn.”

“You gonna let us take care of you?” Poe asked returning with the juice. “I owe you, like, _months_ of babying. Be glad this is only for a few days.”

Poe winked and felt Finn’s brow. “Man, you really are warm. If it goes much higher, we get to go to the doctor on site.”

Finn drank his juice, which was wonderful and cold and fresh, and felt a little better. Or at least, a little less inclined to be grumpy.

“I'm not _that_ warm. Besides, we have a cold pool. I can just go sit in that if I get too hot,” Finn responded, but he also leaned into Poe’s hand like a cat. “What're we gonna do if we're not going anywhere? We should do _something_. Watch holonovelas or play cards or...anything, really. You can take care of me and we can do that at the same time, right?” he asked hopefully.

“You bet, buddy,” Poe said, kissing Finn’s temple. “Anything you want. Pool first, or you pick our first movie?”

“I think a movie…” Finn said, because now he was comfortable and didn't feel like putting forth the effort of getting to the pool. He shuffled his shoulders to scrunch down a little further on the pillows. “But you guys should pick. It's only fair."

“Well, we could always watch—”

“No, Poe. We’re not watching _Phantasia_ again,” Rey groaned. “We’ve watched it about a hundred times in the last month!”

“That’s because it’s a great movie!” Poe protested. “Sammy likes it. And I was barely conscious for the first ten or so times, so I totally want to watch it again.”

He grinned at Finn and kissed his cheek. “Whaddya say, buddy?”

“Uh, um…” Finn started, glancing between Rey and Poe on either side of him. He gave Rey an apologetic smile. “I really _like_ Phantasia. But we could start with something else. Do we have any more of the Luke Skywalker Adventures to watch?”

This was probably a good compromise, since they all seemed to enjoy the show and Sam wasn't old enough to want to watch it over and over yet.

Rey turned Finn’s hand palm up and gently scratched his arms, making him sigh. “Always the diplomat, even when you’re sick. Bee, you want to put on some _Luke Skywalker Adventures_ for us?”

“That’s fine, I’m gonna go sulk in the kitchen,” Poe said, kissing Finn and Rey each before getting up. “Just kidding. I’m gonna cook until I manage something you’ll eat.”

Poe booped Finn’s nose and retreated.

“Hey!” Finn yelped—he wasn't five years old!—but Poe had already slipped clear of his limited reach, and moving to sit up so fast made him unexpectedly dizzy. He settled for glaring after him instead as he rubbed his offended nose.

“Don't worry, we’ll get him back later. When he least expects it. Now stop getting excited, it clearly doesn't agree with you,” Rey soothed.

Finn sighed and flopped back against the pillows.

“I don't _like_ feeling like I need tending to and looking after. It makes me anxious,” he grumbled, even though his heart wasn’t arguing. Rey shifted next to him as BB-8 cued an episode, but Finn couldn't figure out what she was doing until she pulled him over to rest his back against her side and his head back on her arm, which she stretched over his shoulder.

He might not have liked being coddled, but he did have to admit this was a very comfortable arrangement.

“Good? Want Poe to bring some medicine for that fever?” Rey asked.

When Finn tried to answer, “That wasn't actually a question,” she added, “Unless you really _want_ to go visit medical while we're here.”

“Here, take these,” Poe said, either reading her mind or thinking the same thing. He dropped a few pills in Finn’s hand and handed him some cool water. While Finn was drinking, he pressed his knuckles to his cheek. “Think you could eat something yet, buddy?”

“I'll always try, if you're cooking,” Finn said. The water was cold, which only made him realize how thirsty he was, and he drained the rest of the glass in several gulps—but his throat still felt dry. “If I can even taste it. Hey! Here's your chance to feed me spicy things…”

Poe was spooning porridge into a bowl when Finn suggested ‘spicy,’ he dumped it straight back. “Spicy? Spicy! Coming right up!”

The kitchen became a whirlwind of activity again.

“Poe, stop!” Rey laughed. “We’re hungry! Bring us food now! Also if you think I’m cleaning the kitchen after this, you’re crazy!”

“Room service, remember!” Poe called back.

Rey sighed, snuggling back up with Finn. “Next episode?”

“Yeah. Can we shift just a little?” he asked. He had slouched so far down that his back and shoulders were starting to hurt. Rey nodded and sat up.

“You could put your head in my lap, you know. I hear it's comfortable,” she teased gently. But Finn had already been planning to do just that, and curled up on his side so he could rest his head on Rey’s legs and still see the projection. The opening sequence started scrolling and Rey rubbed his back, focusing on the knots he'd given himself slouching.

“Feels really good,” he mumbled sleepily.

Finn slept through the episode, and when Poe returned, he did so with a tray laden with food: bowls of porridge, bowls of fruit, and mugs of tea. “Okay, buddy. Soup’s on. Time to eat! Where are we? Oh! The Rancor! I love this bit so much!”

“Huh?” Finn asked, groggy from having awakened suddenly. He struggled upright and blinked a few times to clear his head. “I fell asleep,” he stated as Poe set down the tray and joined them on the bed.

Finn reached for a mug of tea and glanced at the show just in time to see a hapless Rancor get smashed under a heavy falling door. The tea was hot, but it felt good at the back of Finn’s throat, which was still dry and scratchy. Reasoning that the porridge would be similarly warm, he tried a few bites. He couldn't taste it very well, but it didn't taste _bad_ either, and he knew he needed to eat.

But after only fifteen minutes and three or four bites, he was full, and he only picked at his bowl of fruit, eating the ones he knew to be the most sour and sweet first.

“I can see why they never let us be sick in the First Order. I don't think I could stay awake to hold a blaster, much less aim and fire the thing,” he complained. He'd have been dosed on meds to keep him awake and alert and functional by now, if this were the First Order. They'd have worn off eventually, of course, leaving him feeling worse than before, but they'd have considered that his problem as he would have been off-duty by then.

“Why am I still sleepy? I just slept,” he asked unhappily.

“Oh, yeah. Time to dose you again,” Poe said, and Rey tossed him the bottle of pills so he could give two to Finn, with water. “Sleep all you want to, champ. You’re kinda cute all pathetic like this.”

Finn was in no mood to be cute. He grumbled and took the medicine and settled back down with his head on Rey’s lap, stifling a yawn. But he was a little cold, and Poe was always warm, and he'd forgiven him the “cute” comment in mere moments to reach for his hand and tug him closer.

“Fine. I'll be cute if you'll keep me from freezing to death,” he told him. Might as well take advantage of being cute and pathetic and having two loving spouses who wanted to fuss over him while he was sick…

“You have to say it. ‘Poe, I want to be the little spoon. We're in the hottest place on Yavin and I'm cold,’” Poe said, doing a terrible impression of a whiny Finn.

But he dutifully cozied up behind him, kissing his back and laughing. “Gosh, you're so sweaty. Poor guy.”

“It doesn't _feel_ warm. It feels like the climate control got stuck on cold,” Finn told him. But Poe’s warmth was already helping, seeping into his back and taking the edge off the chill. It made Finn even sleepier—that, and eventually the medicine Poe had given him. He tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could, but by the end of the next episode he'd dozed off again (and subsequently dreamed that he was annoyed at himself for doing so).

…

They spent all day like this, with Finn sleeping almost constantly. It was close to nightfall when Poe touched his brow and frowned.

“We should probably call a doctor,” he told Rey finally. “He might need some antibiotics. Bee, what's his temp?”

[Outside acceptable parameters, nearing dangerous. I do not want Friend-Finn’s brain to boil, please.]

Finn blinked awake blearily at the sound of conversation, but he didn't feel like moving.

“I don't feel good,” he told Poe. He was dizzy, and his eyes hurt, and his thoughts were slow and distracted. “Why is it so hot?”

Finn shifted restlessly, kicking off the sheets and blankets he'd wrapped around himself earlier when he'd been cold.

“Because you have a fever,” Rey told him, walking in from the kitchen with a glass of water.

“I commed medical here. They're sending someone over to check him out,” she told Poe while Finn grappled with the glass of water and nearly spilled it all over himself.

“Hey, hey, sweetheart,” Poe said, rescuing Finn from the glass of water. “Let me help you with that, huh?”

He sat behind Finn, helping him to drink, and kissed his temple. “How’s that sound, buddy? You’re so important they send someone over to check you out?”

“‘S not why,” Finn said after he'd finished the water. “I'm probably contagious. You'll get sick. What if you get sick?” he asked them, concern finally catching up to him.

“We won't. And if we do, we'll just have to stay here in paradise until we're all feeling better,” Rey told him. She crawled onto the bed to sit next to Poe and took Finn’s hands between hers. “Don't worry about that, love.”

Poe tugged Finn to lie back against his chest, and teased, “ _We’re_ actually up on our shots, buddy. So we’ll be fine.”

“What do you want to watch next?”

“She hasn’t let me watch _Phantasia_ yet,” Poe pointed out, sulking.

Rey rolled her eyes. “You’re going to drive _me_ to the kitchen.”

“I _like_ Phantasia,” Finn said, snuggling up to Poe’s chest, content for the moment to be cared for. “My everything hurts.”

Moving to get comfortable wasn't going to help, though, so he stayed where he was. If he tried not to think about it, and didn't move at all, he could forget he was quite so sore all over. And even though he was hot, the warmth of Poe’s chest melted into his stiff shoulders and eased some of the pain there.

He took a deep, sighing breath and felt his back crackle and creak. “This is terrible, I may be dying,” he announced flatly, and Rey patted his ankle reassuringly.

“Ah, young love, cut off so soon,” Poe sighed, dramatically, and then rubbed Finn's chest to reassure him. “I mean, you know what dying feels like. You've had your back sliced open by a lightsaber. That's how I know you're just being a big baby.”

“This is terrible. ‘M not being a big baby,” Finn grumbled.

Poe and Rey gave each other contested looks of ‘don't laugh.’

“I'm going back to sleep,” Finn added, and resolutely closed his eyes. He'd decided the doctor could just wake him up if when they got there, whenever that was... It felt like _hours_ since Rey had called the doctor, and he still had a terrible headache and was both hot and shivering. His body was giving him very conflicting information about how he might find comfort, but he moved so he could block most of the light from hitting his closed eyelids and making everything worse.

There was a loud knock at the door and he started awake with an undignified snort.

Poe laughed outright, helplessly, when Finn nearly jumped out of bed. “Here I thought an ex-stormtrooper would be more stoic about this.”

“Instead he's got man-flu,” Rey said, going to the door.

“How do you even know about that being a thing?” Poe asked.

“I married you, didn't I?” she said as she opened the door. The doctor was a towering Pau’an with a toothy smile. “Hello, Doctor. I'm Rey. Thank you for coming.”

“Ms. Dameron. Good to meet you. I am Dr. Asgon,” the Pau’an answered. “But you appear very healthy—you must not be my patient.”

Rey smiled up at the tall being and invited him in. “He's in the bedroom being very dramatic,” she told him.

“Ah, well, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?” Dr. Asgon asked kindly. He paused in the doorway to ascertain which man was his patient and decided on the one who appeared to be sleeping.

“Hello—is he actually asleep?” he asked Poe with a pleasant smile.

“Hiya, doc,” Poe said, extricating himself from the bed and too late hoping there was no underwear or bondage gear just lying around. “His fever’s spiking, I don’t know. We thought he was up on all his shots, but apparently not.”

Poe leaned down to whisper in Finn’s ear, “Heyyy, buddy. Doc’s here. Think you could keep your eyes open to answer some questions?”

Finn pried his eyes open, but mostly because Poe’s pleasant warmth had disappeared and he was cold again. It took him several moments to register what Poe was saying before he looked around for the doctor, half-expecting Kalonia, or someone like her.

The doctor was nothing like Kalonia. Actually, he wasn't even the same species.

“Am I hallucinating?” Finn asked, because it looked to him like the doctor was way too tall and had way too many teeth.

“Afraid that’s just my face,” the Pau’an said amicably, just as Poe said, “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. He’s delirious.”

“That’s quite all right. May I examine you, Mr. Dameron?” Dr. Asgon asked, holding up a medical scanner, and approaching after Finn nodded.

“I’ve read all about you in the _Galaxy Beacon_. What’s an ex-stormtrooper doing catching Yavinese chicken pox?”

“That’s what I said,” Rey pointed out with a laugh, and then did a double-take. “Wait, he has _what_?”

Poe recoiled instinctively, and only rallied to yank Rey out of range. “They didn’t vax you for that?! I mean, I’ve had it before, so I should be safe. Rey? Did you ever get you shots for that?”

“I think so. Dr. K was pretty thorough with the vaccines once she realized I hadn't had any…” Like, really thorough. Rey was pretty sure she would never need another vaccine as long as she lived.

“I have chicken pox? Is that bad?” Finn asked in a small voice, looking between the three others. “Did I get it from the chickens?”

Concern was creeping into Finn’s voice. “Does this mean I can't snuggle Chicken anymore?”

He gave Poe a beseeching look that he then turned on the doctor.

“ _Maker_ , Finn,” Poe laughed, unable to stop laughing even though Finn looked so serious and so sad. He sat down next to him again and ran a hand through his hair. “Of course you didn’t get it from the chickens, buddy.”

“You know,” the doctor chuckled, “it’s called ‘chicken’ pox because it’s a relatively mild version of other poxes. I can fill your prescription for antivirals here, actually…”

Rey snorted, and then burst out laughing. “Finn, I think Dr. Asgon just called you a chicken.”

“It _can_ be bad if you get it as an adult,” the doctor pointed out. “But he’s well within the safe threshold. The rash appears very minor, but you’ll want to apply this cream if anything appears. Make sure he gets plenty of rest, fluids, food. He’ll want to keep cool, and if you can, change the sheets yourselves to minimize the spreading to the resort staff.”

“Of course, doctor, thank you,” Poe said, trying to stop laughing as he followed the doctor out.

Rey sighed and laid down beside Finn again. “I’m sorry you’re sick on our honeymoon. Is there anything I can do to make it better? Do you think a swim would feel nice? Or some food? A change of scenery?”

Finn sighed without thinking and turned to burrow against Rey.

“Maybe swimming,” he mumbled against her collarbone. “Sitting in the pool sounds nice.”

There was no way he could actually swim. Staying upright sounded strenuous at the moment. “Do I need to take medicine?” he asked.

“Probably,” Rey said, rubbing Finn’s back gently. “We’ll wait til Poe gets back, then help you into the pool. If you start breaking out, though, I’m not sure if the pool will make it feel better or worse.”

Finn arched his back into Rey’s soft touch and let his eyes drift closed.

“Feels good…” he told her, and then turned his head to look up at her. “You sure you won't get sick? We could comm Dr. K. and ask what she gave you.”

And they should make sure Sammy got vaccinated. The only thing worse than feeling this terrible was the thought of his son feeling this terrible—or one of his spouses, but at least they were old enough to understand illness. Sam would probably just think his world was ending.

“I’m sure she gave me everything,” Rey said, kissing Finn’s brow. “You just relax. We’re all fine. Sammy will be fine. You’ll be fine.”

Poe returned with a sad smile on his face. “You poor guy. Here, got you some medicine, and some more painkillers. And a nice cream if you break out.”

“Finn wants to go in the pool,” Rey said.

“Oh does he? That sounds fun. Help you cool down, maybe?”

Finn nodded, and between the three of them, they got him settled in the pool on the steps, where he couldn't drown himself or something. Rey settled behind him so he could lean against her knees and she could gently scratched his scalp.

“Better, huh?” she asked him, leaning forward to kiss his head.

“A little. Just don't—don't stop,” he told her, completely shameless as he let her tip his head back just slightly.

“Adorable, buddy,” Poe said, kissing him as he slid past into the pool. He added, with a kiss to Rey, “Let me know if you want to switch.”

He still needed to get his daily workouts in if anyone was going to let him back into an X-Wing when they got back, so he started swimming laps, alternating lazy and fast. Rey and Finn just watched him, Rey continuing to pet Finn’s hair.

Finn was _sick_ and he was _miserable_ , but he was not immune to the sight of Poe skimming through the water like a fish, almost as graceful here as his X-wing was in the sky—either that, or he was hallucinating. Or the meds were playing with him.

“You’re too hot when‘m sick’n can't do anything ’bout it,” he informed Poe, and was surprised to hear his voice slurring. “Whoa, meds. M’head’s kinda... spinny.”

It felt like he was all of a sudden exhausted to dizziness, and he yawned hugely.

Poe chuckled and swam over to Finn, grinning as he sat beside him. “Ooh, I’m curious to know what you’d _like_ to do about it. But I’m a little worried it might come out mixed up. Poor guy.”

Poe pulled Finn to lean against him, tucking his face against his shoulder. “I got him, Rey. Why don’t you go for a swim?”

Finn hummed softly as he was shifted from Rey’s knees to Poe’s shoulder, content now that he was cool and pleasantly dosed with medicine that made him just a little sleepy and dulled mostly all of his senses. He yawned again and turned his head to watch Rey, but the sun glinting off the water was bright and made him blink, and it felt so nice just to close his eyes and let the water and Poe hold him…

He was asleep within five minutes.

“So, as sweet as this is that he fell asleep in my arms in the pool,” Poe said, when Rey got her swim in and returned to his side. “I am totally going to need help getting him back inside.”

“What, your arm can’t lift him all by itself?” Rey teased, as they lifted him from the water and onto a lawn chair to dry him off.

“You’re just mad because a cyborg beat you in an arm-wrestle,” Poe laughed. “That’s like being mad at a droid for being better at math, Rey.”

Rey stuck her tongue out at him as she dried Finn’s feet.

…

He was hot when he woke up, and tangled in his bedsheets. It was completely dark, which meant when he finally struggled free of the sheets and tried to stumble to the bathroom, he tripped over something on the floor and went down in a heap.

“Why the kriffing _hell,”_ hesnarled as he tried to regain his feet. Their quarters were to be kept _clean_. There were too damn many of them in too small of a space for anyone to leave boots or armor or clothes just sitting on the floor where someone else could trip on them. Despite it being too dark to really see anything, FN-2187 stood and looked around angrily. Then he continued on across to the door, because he really did need the bathroom.

He found, instead, a wall.

“ _Kriff_ ,” he barked, because now his face hurt too from walking into a wall that _shouldn't even be there_.

Poe woke, groggy, in the darkness, to find a warm spot where Finn should be. “Finn? Finno, buddy?”

Rey was still asleep, solidly, by the look of her, so Poe got up with the bare minimum of protest, to find Finn staggering around the bathroom, fever-drunk. “Whoa, buddy, easy. You need a drink of water? Or you here to take a leak? You could have asked for help you know, love.”

When Finn turned around— _oh_. Oh, no. Poe knew that look.

He'd never been given to outbursts of anger, but he was sick, vulnerable, and in no mood to be someone's easy mark for tormenting. The man in front of him was in his way, and FN-2187 growled, low and threatening. He took a step forward.

“Rey?” Poe asked, backing up a half-step before drawing nearer.

But Rey wasn’t asleep. She was dreaming.

_Finn was wandering around the stormtrooper barracks, angry and confused. Except, that wasn’t Finn._

_That wasn’t even FN-2187. At no point in Finn’s life had he ever been such a person, who would sooner attack Poe—even if he thought him a stranger—than look at him. No. There was something deeper, something controlling him, or someone._

_There was laughter, in her dream. She knew that laugh._

_“You stay away from him!”_

_“Oh, no. He might be useful to me later.”_

“Finn?” Poe said. “Buddy, I’m gonna need you to snap out of this. You’re sick, and I—”

“You're in my way,” FN-2187 snarled. He made himself bigger, more threatening. _Don't fuck with me_. “And I'm not sick, so back off.”

He had no idea where he was—or where he was even going, because even if he left, he had no idea where to go.

“Finn,” Poe said, all but wilting. They were supposed to be over this! Maybe that kind of PTSD was something you never got over…

So Poe also pulled himself up to his full height. There was no way he couldn’t take a chicken-poxed Finn, right? “I’m not backing off, buddy. I’m never leaving you.”

_“Oh, delightful. Two birds, one stone…”_

_“Shut up!” Rey cried, reaching out mentally to wrestle the Force-being that was...inside Finn. She saw it on the edges every time Finn gave a jerky, uncoordinated movement. “Get away from him. He is under my protection.”_

_“Now that’s not fair. I need a back-up plan in case you_ do _manage to slaughter my apprentice.”_

_Part of Rey had always guessed that Snoke was only using Kylo, but this confirmed it._

_Rey gathered herself, focused on her love for Finn, how protective she was of both of them, but she also gathered her scavenger jealousy, and a huge dark nest of rage that anyone would dare touch what was hers, and gave an almighty push with it, knocking Snoke free._

_“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”_

Behind Finn, Poe saw as Rey stood up—for a split-second he was relieved, for surely Rey could get through to him—and then he saw how her eyes were glowing. Sparks crackled around her fingertips, and even considering that Poe had been recently a prisoner of the First Order, he had never felt so helpless.

But then she was behind Finn, and Finn went boneless, falling into her arms, and Rey blinked and her eyes went clear.

“Rey!” Poe cried, rushing forward to help her hold Finn.

“Poe?” she asked, shaking her head as if woken from a dream she barely remembered. “Finn?”

“He—are you—what the kriff just happened to you two?” Poe complained.

Finn awoke—actually awoke, this time—on the floor, with a raging headache and a sense of confusion and dread. Rey and Poe were holding him and they were on the floor and he felt awful. And he had been _angry_ at Poe. And he hadn't been himself—for the first time in a long time, he hadn't been himself.

“Oh, gods,” he said, and curled up, away from Rey and Poe.

“Hey, hey, buddy,” Poe said, reaching for him, laying a hand on his arm, but gently enough that he could pull away if he needed to. “Are you with me? Are you _both_ with me?”

Poe glanced up at Rey, mouth a thin line demanding an explanation.

“I’m here,” Rey said, distantly, like she wasn’t quite here anymore, and it did not help Poe feel any better or safer.

“Why did that happen?” Finn asked miserably, completely unaware of the look that Poe was giving Rey, his face buried in his hands. “I'm sorry,” he told them, “I didn't mean to. I thought I didn't _do_ that anymore.”

“It’s alright, Finn,” Rey tried again, this time sounding real and here and comforting. “I’ve got you.”

“Yeah, buddy, we’re here. It’s okay.” Poe touched his knuckles to Finn’s brow, finding him still warm. “Probably just the fever messed you up. You’re okay, you didn’t hurt anyone. Except maybe yourself—did you walk into a _wall_?”

Poe tried to make it sound funny, but they were all too worried.

“...Yeah,” Finn said. He rubbed his nose, and then his forehead. They hurt, which was just adding insult to injury.

“Let me get some ice,” Rey said, getting up.

“I had a nightmare,” Finn mumbled, stumbling to his feet and returning to bed. He sighed and sat against the headboard. “But it was one of those bad ones. I was going to hurt you.”

“But you didn’t,” Poe said, following Finn, and taking his hand. “You snapped out of it. Rey got you out of it. You’re okay, buddy. We’re all okay.”  

Rey stood in the kitchen, trying to collect herself. Whatever had happened floated on the edge of her awareness, like a bad dream she was trying not to remember. It wasn’t Finn’s fault. It wasn’t even so much post-traumatic stress as it was that that made it easier for something to get in, and his Force sensitivity made it worth it.

So, she had an idea, but…

“Rey, where’s that ice, love?”

“Coming,” she said, and banished the thought.

Finn looked up when Rey came back, and she smiled sympathetically.

“You have a goose-egg, sweetheart,” she told him. When she held the ice to his forehead, he winced.

“How'd you get me out?” he asked her. Before, it had usually been BB-8 zapping him that had pulled him out of it, but Rey hadn't touched him. She definitely hadn't shocked him, because he'd still be feeling it if she had.

[FRIEND FINN FRIEND—oh!] BB-8 shrieked, awakening from their charging station and promptly rolling into the leg of the bed, startling Finn and making him jump.

“Bee, what's wrong?” Finn asked tiredly.

[Friend Finn, your vitals are suboptimal. And you had a night terror!] They rocked softly, dome downcast in embarrassment and something like shame.

“Oh, BB-8, it's not your fault, bud. You were charging,” Finn responded. But BB-8 still seemed unhappy, so Finn pummeled his brain for something for the droid to do.

“Am I dehydrated?” he asked, half hopeful.

[Yes! I will get you water!] they chirped, and sped off. Finn gave Rey and Poe a look from behind the ice pack.

“I don't understand,” he told them. “It—wasn't s’posed to happen anymore.” Especially now, when he was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, if currently sick.

“Buddy,” Poe began, mostly enamored of how sweet Finn always was to his droid—their droid, now. He was leaning in, rubbing Finn’s shoulder and kissing the not-swollen side of his face.

But Rey interrupted, her eyes fierce. “It _won’t_ happen again. I won’t let it.”

“Rey, if it’s—” Poe began again.

“It’s not that. Not entirely. It’s something I can take care of, and I’m taking care of it,” she growled.

Poe looked a little worried, and put his arms around her now. “Not sure you didn’t have a night terror, too, love.”

Rey nodded shortly, but let Poe hug her, before they both returned to curl around Finn.

[Friend-Finn! I have returned with water!] came a chirp from below, and Poe reached down to get the water for him.

“Thanks, bud. Here you go, Finn.”

Finn took the water and drained the bottle in several swallows—he really had been thirsty—before curling closer to Rey and taking her hand. He kissed her knuckles and was quiet for a little while.

“Hey Rey?” he asked eventually, a little shyly, brushing his fingertips over the back of her hand. He traced the tendons from her wrist to her knuckles.

“What was it?” he asked, as if he didn't really expect an answer.

Rey sighed, and squeezed Finn. “I don’t know. Not you, though.”

Poe squinted at them both, worriedly. “Did I miss something? How come no one is in my dreams? There were some porgs trying to steal my ice cream and you two were letting them.”

Finn managed a gasp of horror. “Your _ice cream_ ? That's _terrible_!”

He even managed a little smile, happy enough to be distracted from dwelling on—whatever it had been that had happened.

Poe grinned. “It was pretty terrible.”

“How can we make it up to you?” Finn asked. “I could cough on you. Or snuggle. Um. I'm boring. ‘N sleepy. Or just bored,” he said.

“Poor guy,” Poe hummed, sliding in behind Finn and kissing the back of his neck. “Let me sleep right here, and I think I’ll be fine. You okay to sleep?”

“Try to sleep,” Rey encouraged, running her fingers through Finn’s hair.

“If you promise to wake me up if I start dreaming,” Finn answered, but he truly wasn't likely to have much of a choice, not when Rey was petting his hair. “Don't let me dream,” he added insistently.

“I promise,” Rey said, as Finn and then Poe drifted back to sleep.

She wasn’t going to go back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the nightmare was all but forgotten, and Finn’s fever had broken, so he was doing much better. Not necessarily better enough to do anything, of course—just better enough to complain.

“I'm _bored_ , and I've been sleeping for days. How are you two not going crazy?” he asked. Even _Phantasia_ and _The Luke Skywalker Adventures_ were no longer entertaining. He was used to being almost constantly in motion, and being still was not working for him. “Come on, there has to be _something_ we can do other than sleeping or swimming.”

“Oh, there’s plenty we can do, but not _you_ can do,” Poe said, with a mean laugh that was meant to be teasing. “Buddy! You can barely stand up!”

Rey sighed, holding up a hand. “We’ll try a walk down to the beach. If you do all right, we can go farther. Visit some of the vendors and shops along the waterfront? Poe still needs a new locket, doesn’t he?”

“I do!” Poe said, quite suddenly excited.

“ _Yes_ , please, the beach sounds _great_ ,” Finn said, relieved, and he climbed off the bed and to his feet.

“I'll be fine, I promise,” he reassured Rey. He was going outside—to the beach, even!—he would be fine or else he would pretend very convincingly.

“Okay, but if you relapse, or pass out or something, Rey is carrying you back,” Poe laughed, tossing some clean clothes in Finn’s direction. “Let’s go contaminate the resort! I’m kidding, buddy, you’re not contagious, anymore.”

“But remember,” Rey told Finn firmly, setting her hands on his hips so he would look at her, “If you over-exert yourself today, no varactyl riding for any of us tomorrow.”  

They had made the reservations and everything, and tomorrow was their last full day in the resort: the last three days would be spent in a trip to D’qar III to see Rokko.

“I'll be good,” Finn promised, resting his hands on Rey’s waist and kissing her forehead. “What's strenuous about finding Poe a new locket? I'm getting dressed now.”

He stepped away and tried to get dressed without sitting down, which only partially worked. Halfway through getting his pants on, he lost his balance and fell over, though luckily only onto the bed.

“I'm fine,” he told them.

Rey and Poe looked at Finn, then at each other, and then back to Finn.

“Maybe we could get a hoverchair?” Poe ventured. “The resort has to have those.”

“He’s just trying to get attention,” Rey giggled.

“Or trying to scratch without us knowing,” Poe said, narrowing his eyes.

Finn held out his arms to show that there was no rash and sat up. “I do _not_ need a hoverchair. If you get me a hoverchair, I will throw a _fit_ ,” he told them. “I'll even take cold medicine before we go.”

He held out his hands for help up from the bed. He was supposed to be taking it easy, after all, or they'd never make it to the shops to find Poe a locket.

Poe laughed, taking one arm, but only to inspect it for signs of rash. Mildest case of chicken pox _ever_ , apparently. “Great, he won’t remember a thing.”

Rey took his other hand to help him up and gave him a half dose of medicine so he could still be functional. “We can stop at lots of places along the way. Places for you to sit down.”

To this, Finn assented, and he even accepted an arm from each of his spouses as they walked. It was a pleasant day, and there was even a breeze, which kept Finn from overheating in the warm, tropical sun.

“Can we walk near the water?” he asked. The sand would be deeper, but he had intended to spend more time at the beach than he'd managed... and he felt a little guilty that Rey and Poe had missed the beach, too, tending to him while he was sick (even though it was the only thing that had made being sick bearable).

Poe had taken his shirt off and stuffed it in his back pocket. “Ugh, you see, I knew this would happen, I knew that Chiss was lying to me. This synth-skin isn’t tanning at _all_! You can see a _line!_ ”

“Maybe we can get Rokko to cover it up,” Rey said mildly, sighing at the sun and sand. “How are you doing, Finn?”

“I'm okay. It feels really bright out here... It's not bad, though,” he answered. Give it fifteen minutes and he might have changed his mind, but for now he still felt alright.

[Your temperature is still slightly elevated] BB-8 informed all of them. [You must drink more water, Friend-Finn, or you will become dehydrated.]

Finn sighed softly at the little droid, who was probably going to mother-hen him to death.

“Thanks, bud. Keep your eyes peeled for somewhere we can stop for juice,” he told them. BB-8 paused to wobble at him.

[I do not have eyes] they told him, and he laughed. [However, there are a variety of things to drink at a small restaurant up ahead. We should go there.]

Poe led them to the vendor BB-8 pointed out, and bought juice for the three of them (his own was alcoholic) and sunglasses for Finn. “How's that, buddy? Or are you ready to head back?”

They hadn't gotten far, so he was mostly teasing, but also just making doubly sure.

Finn snorted at him.

“We've only been out for _maybe_ ten minutes. I walked further when I was getting used to a partially new _spine_ ,” he answered. But he sipped mildly at his drink as they continued, switching hands now and then when it grew too cold. With his free hand, he traded between holding Rey's hand and holding Poe’s, content to amble down the beach at a sedate pace.

Rey stopped them at a bench in the shade, and they sat with Finn in between them, each of them slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“What, are _you_ tired now?” Poe teased.

“I want to people-watch,” Rey defended. It was even mostly true. “Look at that cute family.”

She pointed to a group of Twi’leks: two women and at least three children, the older children peering into a pram and cooing at the baby. She watched the oldest child demand something, and presently the bundle of baby was brought out for her to hold. It was a sweet scene, watching the older boy and girl so enamored with the baby.

“Sam needs siblings,” Rey said, quite suddenly—and quite forcefully, like she had been meaning to say it for some time and had only just now worked up the courage. Finn did a double take and then gaped at her before finding his voice.

“Uh. Hm? When? Why?” he asked, though he had a hundred other questions besides. For example: where had this come from, and how long had she been sitting on it? She was very certain for it to have been a sudden thought. “I mean, absolutely, no objections here, at all, I just—I’m surprised to hear you say it.”

Finn glanced over at Poe to see if he was having a similar small heart attack.

“Well, of course he needs siblings,” Poe said. “But I mean, there's no rush—”

“No,” Rey interrupted where Poe was going. “Not after the war. I mean soon. The First Order is on its way out, and the responsibility for stopping them isn't solely ours anymore. And we'll always be battling the Sith, or whatever Kylo is, so. I don't want to wait. I want to have them.”

Poe blinked. “Wait, what? I didn't know you wanted to _have_ kids?”

“Where is this coming from?” Finn asked curiously, because while they'd occasionally mentioned future children in conversations, none of them had ever seemed so serious as to be acted on soon. It has always seemed more of a hypothetical _one day eventually_ than _some point in the near and tangible future_.

Finn had a sneaking suspicion this was something Rey had been thinking about very hard for awhile now—which made sense.

“I want to have kids! Why is that so hard to believe?” Rey said again, laughing.

“But you want to have them like...actually give birth to them?” Finn asked, and when she gave him a look of frustration, he held up both hands in his defense. “I don't think we were prepared for so much excitement quite this suddenly and unexpectedly, love. Give us both a couple of minutes.”

Poe, who was usually ever only waiting to be told he could be excited, stood up, yanked Rey to her feet, and lifted and spun her around. “That’s great, Rey! That’s wonderful! That’s exciting! That’s—that’s—what does Luke say?”

Poe realized that wasn’t the best thing to bring up as soon as he said it.

“I mean, not that he _gets_ a say,” he backtracked, “but he should know, so you’re not stuck doing training handstands while pregnant, I mean.”

“Why can’t I do pregnant handstands?” Rey asked, and Poe blinked.

“Well. Ah. Not that _I_ know, but, it’s pretty physically demanding, I guess. So you might need to take it easy for a few months? That’s all I mean,” he stammered. “But what do I know? It might just be like wearing a backpack on your front all the time.”

“If anyone can do pregnant handstands…” Finn said, grinning now, and he threw his arms around Rey and rested his chin on her head, even though he had to stand on his toes to do it. “I didn't know you'd been actually thinking about it. Only—will it be dangerous? For you, I mean, if you have to fight Ren.”

Rey gave him an annoyed look.

“I'm not going to be made suddenly of _glass_ ” she told him.

“I'm not saying you _are_ , but do _you_ know exactly what happens to Force abilities when a Jedi is pregnant? Because it's probably something you should know about, regardless, right?” he responded, stepping away just enough to look her in the eyes, still holding on to her hands. “Nothing would make me happier than having more kids with you and Poe. But I don't want to lose either of you in the process. That's all.”

Rey laughed. “Of all the reactions, I didn't expect _worry._ I grew up on Jakku. My body's been through much worse than pregnancy. And anyway, I'm going to need lots of doctor involvement. Because I want, ah, _in vitro_ fertilization, is that what it’s called?”

“ _Aw, man_ ,” Poe said, deflating visibly, though he was clearly trying to sound like he was joking.

“And I want one from each of you.”

The next pause was very, well, pregnant.

"Ah."

“You want what?”

"Now we're talking two kids?"

“Well, it's just… Your family is so big, and it's—it’s wonderful. I want our kids to have that, too, the way Breha and your other cousins’ kids have their siblings,” Rey said, almost shyly.

“I mean, of course we can have more than one kid, Rey, but I guess I don’t see why—unless you just don’t want to deal with the sex—in vitro is necessary...”

But Finn saw right through to what she wanted, like he had seen her visions, too. “So twins? But not identical. One of each of ours.”

Poe was blinking slowly, and finally spluttered out a laugh. “I mean, _pittins_ can have litters of kits from more than one...father?”

He cut his laugh off, realizing they were serious.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Finn said firmly. He pulled Rey and Poe each to him and hugged them until Rey batted at his arm because he was squishing her. Finn grinned at her and, just for now, pushed away the million worries he was already inventing. “And Sam, he'll love them, especially as much as he loves the other little kids when they're visiting Kes.”

“Oh, of course he will. _I’ll_ love them. Oh my gods, Rey,” Poe said, and then the laugh suddenly turned into tears—a spontaneous burst of emotion he didn’t quite know how to process. “That—that’s going to be amazing. Just the thought—Maker, I love you guys so much.”

Poe buried his face against Finn’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around both of them, not caring who saw him huddled against his spouses on a public bench crying from happiness.

...

When they all had stopped laugh-crying, Finn gave them one last squeeze and stood to pull them to their feet.

“Well, no wedding present will ever beat that… But we still need to get Poe a locket, right?” he asked them. Preferably before he got too tired, which was going to happen sooner for getting over-excited.

Poe smiled, wiping his cheeks. “You guys are just going to make me cry all day, aren't you?”

“Getting soft in your old age, husband?” Rey said, patting his knee as she got up, and they slotted themselves around Finn again.

They walked the stalls, stopping at a few that had jewelry, but mostly Poe was spending the time trying on silly hats and glasses to make Rey and Finn laugh. As much as he wanted to keep going, Finn was getting tired, and he eventually sat on a bench outside one of the shops and smiled up at Poe and Rey apologetically.

“We haven’t found a locket. But I really, really don’t want to miss the varactyls tomorrow. Can we head back? Or—I don’t know, we could rest for awhile? Or take a speeder back a little later…I’m just tired. I can walk back on my own, but probably not unless we go really soon,” he admitted.

BB-8 wobbled a little and bumped against his shins.

[Friend-Finn, I have checked your vitals—your body temperature is still slightly elevated. There is a non-zero chance of a recurring fever if you exhaust yourself very much further] they told him.

Finn figured this sounded about right. He didn't feel feverish, certainly, but he felt drained, especially now that he'd sat down.

“We could look for lockets when we go see Rokko for your tattoo,” he suggested.

“That is where we got the original,” Rey said, winking at Finn.

“Buddy, of course we can go back,” Poe said, squeezing Finn's shoulder. “Rey can give you a piggyback ride.”

“I can what?”

“Carry him on your shoulders.”

“I know what that _means_ , Poe.”

“Aw, come on, look at him, he's so pathetic.”

Finn stuck his tongue out.

“I'm not _that_ pathetic. It's too far to walk, is all, unless we go back now. I'll be fine,” he said, “Help me up.”

He held up his hands and Rey and Poe took them to pull him to his feet. “You're okay if we find you a locket later?”

Poe sighed.

“You know, I just don't know if our marriage is _binding_ until I have a locket that proves it,” he teased, and then kissed Finn's cheek. “I'm kidding, sweetheart. Let's get you home, buddy.”

“I can carry you,” Rey offered, slotting herself on Finn's other side. She and Poe linked arms around his back, giving him plenty of support. “You need a drink or food, or want to eat at home? We can send Poe back out for dinner.”

“We can?” Poe said, and then realized Rey was getting him back for his earlier comment. “Nice. But, fine. Yes, I can. Whatever you want, Finndigo.”

Finn looked over at this new nickname and smiled in amusement. He liked nicknames.  

“We can stop for food on the way and take it back. I'm not quite to the point of needing to be carried yet. Just...getting there. I'll be okay,” he reassured them. There had been plenty of places to pick up a quick meal on the way back to the resort—they could just as easily accomplish both things at once and eat in their room. And if Finn fell asleep halfway through the meal, it wouldn't be a problem.

Poe laughed. “Okay, buddy, we can do that. Get you a nice stew on the way home?”

They stopped at a vendor, and Poe let Rey order for them since by now she knew what all the foods were and had the strongest opinions. This meant that he and Finn were glancing idly at some of the jewelry in the next stall, surprised that they didn’t recognize any of these pieces.

“Oh, that’s my sister’s work. I’m watching the stall for her. Pick up anything you want to look at!” the food vendor offered, and Rey turned to look, now, too.

“Does she have any lockets? The holo-projecting kind? Like this?” she asked, holding up her own necklace as an example. The vendor leaned forward to get a better look at the locket and hummed thoughtfully.

“Actually, I think she might. Um—” he rummaged around behind the stall’s short counter and brought out a tray. “Not many people are looking for them, so she puts them away when she’s not here in case I get busy,” he told them as he set it in front of them. “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“We’ll know when we see it,” Finn said, as the man set out a few trays before going back to boxing up their meals.

Poe hummed approvingly. “Oh, yeah, some of these are nice. I like that one. Do I get to help pick? Or do you two have to pick for me?”

“You get to help, of course. It’s your locket!” Rey told him, and among the three of them, they narrowed down the choices to two, and Rey had Finn pick a random number to pick the best one—and promptly changed her mind and decided the other one was better, to Finn’s amusement. This one was diamond-shaped, like Poe’s previous locket, but less sleek and long: more boxy, and a bright gold.

“Well, we did decide eventually,” she said.

They made their way back at an easy pace, with Finn refusing to give Poe his locket until they could wrap it (“It’s a wedding present!” he kept insisting, and Rey eventually gave up trying to convince him otherwise because he was probably becoming delirious or feverish or something).

Poe rolled his eyes, and they rolled Finn into bed once they got him home.

“You’re being ridiculous, buddy,” Poe laughed, and then got down on one knee so he was eye to eye with Finn. “You know the only way I want it wrapped is wrapped up in your beautiful hands, right?”

“Aw, Poe, that’s so sweet,” Rey mused, half-laughing.

Finn gave him a thoroughly besotted smile.

“You know I can't resist you when you're being that sweet,” he said as he held out his hand, fingers curled loosely around the locket.

“Happy wedding, love, from both of us,” he added as he opened his hand.

The locket, of course, looked just like it had an hour earlier when Rey and Finn had bought it. But that didn't make it any less lovely or heartfelt, and Poe told them so.

“You're both being far too sweet for words,” Rey said fondly and leaned down to kiss each of them. She turned a raised eyebrow on Poe. “Unless you’re teasing.”

Finn’s hand closed around the locket again, betrayed, and Poe spluttered and laughed. “What? Me? Joking? _Never_!”

“Poe!”

“I was _totally_ serious, loves. Just. Melodramatically serious,” Poe explained, taking the locket and giving it to BB-8 to load up with pictures before Finn could change his mind. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

Finn yawned, but without the wince of a headache or sore ribs or a tense, knotted back.

“Dinner in bed!” Rey announced as she straightened, and the sounds of her portioning stew into bowls clattered into the bedroom. Shortly, she returned with three bowls and three glasses balanced on a tray.

“Whoa, how about this, Finno? We get served dinner in bed by a Jedi!” Poe teased, as though this hadn’t happened several times over the course of this trip: with very few preconceived notions of how married life worked between them (if you didn’t count holos, even Poe had to reach back to being seven or eight to remember how married couples lived their day-to-day lives), they shared the burdens rather equally. Still, Rey was less instinctively nurturing, and a bit more stilted and utilitarian about it, so it was an extra treat that she had even remembered to bring them spoons.  

“Luke says that the ideal path of a Jedi is dominated by service to all other life forms,” Rey said matter-of-factly. “But anyway, I keep telling you, I’m not a _Jedi…_ ”

“Sorry, darling. It’s just habit.” Poe laughed. “It’s like using the brand name to describe a type of object. Like saying Freitak when it could be any brand of life-support unit.”

Poe helped Finn sit up and hold his soup before reaching for his own. “Hm. This isn’t very hot. Finn, did we get mixed up?”

But Finn had already taken a bite of his, and realized too late that this was exactly what had happened. His eyes widened and he swallowed quickly to get the spice off his tongue and grabbed for his water, draining it in several gulps.

It only helped a little bit, and his nose immediately started running, which made for some very pathetic sniffling as he held his bowl over to Poe.

“‘S very hot, my whole mouth tastes like burning,” he informed Poe. Rey was giggling at the entire exchange, but she held up her hands when Finn eyed her suspiciously.

“Oh no! Oh no!” Poe cried, switching their bowls, as much sorry for himself (less hot soup) as he was for Finn (too hot soup).

“That was an accident, I promise. Even if it _was_ kind of hilarious. And hey! You can't feel your tongue, but I bet you can breathe through your nose like a normal person again,” she told him.

He sniffed to see if he could and had to admit—reluctantly—that she was correct.

“Don’t tell him that! Spicy-hot doesn’t hurt your mouth,” Poe scolded. “You okay, bud? You can have more of mine if you like?...”

“No!”

“Good,” Poe said, eating his bowl quite happily, and even getting up, still eating his soup, to bring Finn some more water.

When they’d all finished their stew, Finn was convinced to get up and take his clothes off before he could fall asleep in them, and he drifted off curled in between Rey and Poe, who were having some sort of quiet conversation about tattoos.

...

When they awoke in the morning, Finn was pleased to discover that he felt much better. Even the lingering tiredness seemed to be gone, leaving him plenty of energy to get very excited about the impending varactyl rides.

“They climb! And they’re more intelligent than horses—and much faster,” he told Rey and Poe as they got ready. “I don’t remember when we’re supposed to be there. It’s near the beach, though, right? Because we get to ride on the sand and climb some of the cliffs.”

He turned to look at Rey and Poe, realized he’d been chattering and leaving them no room to get a word in edgewise, and smiled sheepishly. “Um. But we could get breakfast first? Or brunch?”

“Okay, how did _I_ end up being the organized one, here? Who are either of you?” Poe laughed. “Yes, we’ll get breakfast at the café, and our riding appointment is at ten-hundred. We’re just going for the half-day since we don’t want to tire the Colonel out.”

Poe thumped Finn on the back jovially.

“We’re on our _honeymoon_ , no titles allowed,” Finn said, faux-grouching at his husband.

“And if you two actually want to _eat_ , we should probably go on to the café,” Rey said, taking Finn and Poe each by an arm to walk with them, and they headed out along the beach at a leisurely pace, following much the same path they’d taken the previous day (though for a much shorter distance).

The cafe was a lovely little place, with wide open views of the ocean, and of Rey’s dream-or-vision island out toward the horizon. Finn’s appetite seemed to be back, which pleased Poe and disappointed Rey, who had to order extra food to stash away for a snack later.

The park for the varactyl rides was only a short walk away, and even Poe was awed by the sight of them. “I mean, I’ve seen them in holos, but never this close before.”

The trainers led them over to get acquainted with the animals, who were friendly by nature and positively excited when Rey, Finn, and Poe entered the enclosure with fruit for them for snacks. The Pau’an explained, “The varactyl chooses you.”

But it seemed like all the varactyls chose all three of them, gathering around in a noisy, rambunctious flock and nuzzling their hands for fruit and pets.

A bright red, green, and blue female eventually chased all her fellows away from Poe, monopolizing what was left of the fruit he'd been feeding her and the others, while a stunning white one with pink and orange shot through its feathery ruff simply glared at the crowd around Rey until he'd intimidated them and they crept away. A small, mostly green one slunk between the ones around Finn and insinuated himself between the two parties before puffing his crest to show off the dark cap of feathers on his head and the yellow and white ones under his jaw and on his throat.

“That one likes a scratch right along his jaw there, where the edge of the green is,” their guide said, and Finn reached up to gently scratch the base of the bright green feathers on his varactyl’s cheeks. The creature once again puffed out his ruff of feathers, but this time he did it with his eyes half shut in contentment. Finn laughed and stopped, reluctantly, to help groom and saddle him.

Rey was mesmerized by the creatures, and enamored with the light one that had chosen her, and it seemed to purr when she thought nice thoughts at it—but she didn't ask if the animals were Force-sensitive.

Poe listened attentively as the handlers showed them how to saddle up the varactyl, and what their commands were, as carefully as he would learn to pilot a new starship. But the varactyl who had chosen him seemed playful and mischievous, more interested in sussing out if he had any more treats than in being saddled.

“Come on, my guy,” he pleaded, as they chased each other around the paddock. Unfortunately for Poe, the handlers seemed mostly amused by the antics, and let them carry on for several minutes before one stepped in to help.

To say the varactyl came immediately to heel would have been a gross overstatement, but it did suffer itself to be saddled, and even stood patiently while the guide readied his own mount. But Finn, watching from his own smaller varactyl, and Rey on her larger one, could both see that Poe’s new friend was a poorly contained bundle of energy—not so much different from Poe, really. He seemed merely to be waiting for his rider to point him in a direction and let him go.

Presently, they were all comfortably mounted and their guide gave the signal to move out, slipping to the front to lead the way. Finn was next, followed by Poe (“To teach the young one patience,” another guide had told them as they rearranged their order so Poe was 3rd, instead of in front of the line), and finally, Rey. Once they were away from the busy yard and paddock, they formed a loose group, walking together rather than in a neat little line. It made it easier to converse.

“All right, we're headed towards the cliffs, so everyone check your saddle, your belt, and your safety harness,” the guide told them.

Poe was glad to let the beast go wild here—once he figured out it was as close to flying as he had been since the _shuttle_. He only realized his little demon had gotten him far ahead of the group when he heard a shout behind him, and turned to see them far below. “Aw come on, guy? Don't we want to be with our friends?”

He otherwise wasn't sure how to get back down, but the varactyl, as if it understood, gave a put-upon huff and waddled back down the cliff face.

“Stop enjoying this,” Finn scolded when they returned and skidded to a dangerous stop, which had only made Poe whoop in glee.

“Are you alright with him? We can trade mounts, if you would rather not deal with his foolishness,” the guide said, resting back in his saddle as they all hung almost vertically on the sheer wall.

“Ah, nah, he’s fine,” Poe said, a little breathless.

“I thought the varactyls picked their riders,” Finn said, and the guide waved him off.

“They do, but if they can’t behave themselves, they lose the privilege,” he said.

Poe’s varactyl hung his head as if in shame, and the guide rolled his eyes at him.

“ _This_ one picked a crazy starfighter pilot, remember,” Rey pointed out, just as, with just the slightest encouragement from Poe, the varactyl launched itself back up the cliff face, with Poe laughing and shouting from atop its shoulders.

Rey smiled and turned to the guide. “Can we go a little faster? Can we go after him?”

“If everyone wants to, sure.”

Finn was pretty sure he might have a heart attack when his varactyl initially leapt forward up the cliff face after Poe, Rey, and their guide. But the safety harness caught and held, and the saddle’s high back even kept him from feeling like he might fall backwards.

It was fun, once he realized he wasn't about to die. He reached forward and silently and thankfully patted his varactyl’s downy neck.

“You guys must have killer abs,” Poe told the guides, when they all caught up to him. “Really works your core, riding vertically!”

“I think it’s pretty easy,” Rey said, just so Poe would stick his tongue out at her.

“Whoa, guys—check out that view,” Poe said, pointing down and out at the ocean below them, the red gas giant hanging prominently in the sky.

“It's _beautiful_ ,” Finn whispered. His varactyl, apparently ready for a rest, settled to his belly against the warm rocks.

“There's so much ocean,” he added, struck by it from this angle in a way he wasn't on the coast or from the _Falcon_. Down at the base of the cliff and across the beach, people played in the water and, further out, surfed the long white lines of curling waves. Clear over toward the horizon, little fishing boats bobbed at anchor. It was perfectly serene, and Finn took a deep breath and sighed happily.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Poe asked, his rambunctious varactyl at least doing him a favor by coming over to flirt with Finn’s.

“It's just…it's perfect. Like something out of a holo. I didn't know places like this actually existed,” Finn answered. The ocean was a hypnotic ebb and flow of white noise, a dull roar like they'd once tried when he awoke nearly every night with a night terror. He loved it here—on Yavin, really, because the whole planet seemed degrees of unbelievable, from the Force tree to this coastline.

“I wish…” he started, and then stopped, ashamed of himself.

“Finn?” Rey asked softly, having come over to join their quiet conversation. “What is it?”

“I just wish, sometimes, that the galaxy could save itself. Without us. I know I'm a soldier, and I'm good at it, and I enjoy parts of it, but…sometimes I wish I wasn't, is all,” he admitted to both of them, staring at his varactyl’s saddle the whole time, worried, a little, that this would come as a disappointing surprise to his spouses—not that they would be so disappointed as to never get over it, but afraid that they would be mildly disappointed at all. He didn't _like_ disappointing people, especially Rey and Poe.

“I wish I could stop being a Jedi sometimes and just use the Force when convenient or necessary, and not worry about inflicting some kind of irreparable damage to the order of things,” Rey answered, instead. She was still staring out to the sea when Finn stole a glance at her.

“Well great, now I sound like the psycho, wishing I could get back in the cockpit and shoot some bad guys,” Poe chuckled, breaking the moment. “I’m kidding. We’re all tired. Making the galaxy a better place is a lot of work. It’s easy to wish the galaxy just was a better place, that we didn’t have to work at.”

He sighed, reaching out to take Finn’s hand, and Rey’s hand. “But we’re not the only ones doing it. Any time you want, we can go back to the farm and wave goodbye to all of it. My folks did it. No shame in it.”

But Finn and Rey both knew as surely as they knew they were tired that they couldn't walk away. Not while the galaxy still needed saving. They gave Poe’s hands a squeeze and Rey shook her head while Finn shrugged his shoulders and sighed softly.

“I don't think I'd be happy, knowing all my soldiers were facing all that when I chose not to. I want to see them safe and sound and happily retired from soldiering, if that's what they want,” Finn said. And he wouldn't be happy asking that of Poe or Rey, either.

“And I'm pretty sure we would be haunted by my great-grandfather’s ghost for all of eternity—definitely not worth it. Peace in the galaxy and balance restored to the Force first, happy ever afters after that,” she laughed, but she learned across the space between their mounts to kiss Poe on the cheek. “But thank you.”

Finn, certain he'd fall if he leaned similarly, kissed Poe’s knuckles instead. “Someday, though. When all's said and done,” he added.

“Someday,” Poe agreed.

The moment was broken when Poe’s varactyl started trying to hump Finn’s, which caused enough of a stir to force them to return early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Singer: Varactyls officially come in parrot colors, because I said so.
> 
> For the curious, Poe's is a greenwing macaw, Rey's is a Moluccan cockatoo, and Finn's is a cute little green cheek conure, just like my Sage was.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s going to be really boring,” Poe told them for the fourteenth time. “It’s going to be like, hours of work to touch these up.”

They were just docking on D’Qar III, and Poe was still trying to convince them to go do something else while he got his tattoos touched up after his injuries had healed. He didn’t mind the scars so much as he was upset by how plain his left arm, covered in synthetic skin, looked.

“You could go to that reptile zoo you guys love…”

“Orrrr,” Finn said, drawing out the _r_ until it was ridiculous, “We could go with you even if it's going to be terribly and excruciatingly boring.”

“I want to watch Rokko work again,” Rey added. “If we start dying of boredom we'll find something entertaining to do.”

The grin she offered Poe definitely implied it might only be amusing to her, and possibly just troublesome to everyone else.

Poe rolled his eyes. “You know if you make Rokko mad, she’ll just take it out on me.”

But he sighed. Maybe after the first few hours they would want to take a walk. Maybe after that long Poe would, too. When he had commed and let her know, she actually sobbed, saying she heard everything on the holonet, and was so glad to see him alive, and actually picked up a Galaxy Beacon subscription just for the articles.

Poe learned about halfway through the conversation that she was sobbing about the state of his tattoos as they appeared on the intergalactic holonet.

Either way, it meant she had cleared the whole day for him, and only charged him for a touch-up.

“You’re kidding,” Poe said as she kissed his cheeks, and then did the same to Finn and Rey. “No, look, I’ve got real money. Good quatloos, Rokko, you’re running a business.”

“Yeah, and you’re an investment in advertising. Sit down, let me see the state of this,” she said, motioning him to the chair. “Rey! Finn! How was the honeymoon? Let me get a load of those rings—gorgeous!”

Rey grinned as Rokko gently turned their hands over to see the rings the full way around.

“It was great! We went to a beach resort on Yavin, and there was so much food, and a little pool, and the ocean. We surfed!” she told the artist.

Rokko wrinkled her nose a little at surfing (“Tried that exactly once…” she said ominously) and Rey laughed and added, “I fell off the board, mostly. It’s hard!”

“Yeah and then I got sick, so that wasted three days or something—but we watched movies and lazed in bed and went swimming, so it wasn't all bad,” Finn added.

Rokko tutted at him. “Thought you stormtroopers didn't get sick. What a rotten time to find out otherwise!”

Finn shrugged.

“Yes and no—and we didn't miss our reservation to ride the varactyls, which was maybe the best thing next to the wedding,” he told her. At least they'd had the luxury of time to snuggle in bed and wait for him to feel better. That wouldn't have happened any other way.

“Well, I’m glad you guys had a good time,” she said, going to her datareader. “All right, Poe, shirt off. I was just looking up our old designs, so we can do those, or I can work with what we’ve got if you want something—different…”

Her breath caught as Poe’s shirt came off. The rakish nick on his jaw and the pictures on the holonet hadn’t really prepared her for how much work she had ahead of her.

Poe set his jaw. “Told you I might as well pay you for all new work.”

“No. No, baby, I just—I guess I didn’t know how bad it was.”

Poe cracked a grin, prepared for this one: “You should see the other guy.”

Rokko tutted but gave him a pity-laugh while she walked around him a few times. “But we can definitely work with this. Just touching up based on the previous design, or…?”

“Yeah. You said last year they needed touching up anyway.”

“See, if you’d’ve just come to me, none of this needed to happen,” Rokko said, now actually laughing, which made everyone else feel at ease.

[I have the designs as well!] BB-8 offered, projecting a hologram in Rokko’s face.

“Augh! Thanks, Bee. I—I think I’ve got it.” Rokko began setting up her instruments and turned to Rey and Finn. “You guys going to wait? We’ll see where we are after a few hours, I may send you two out for some food for us to take a break.”

Rey was already making herself comfortable on another chair, a big padded armchair that was clearly intended for waiting rather than for actual work.

“We'll stay for a bit. Rey wanted to watch you work,” Finn answered with a laugh, and Rey looked up at them.

“You just did names last time. I wanted to see how you do the actual designs,” she added. “Plus, I think we should convince Finn to get a tattoo.”

“I’m not gonna say no, but that _is_ Finn’s decision.” Rokko laughed. “You said you know Rok Ori, right?”

She paused in her work to go to one of her booklets, turning to a spread of dark-skinned humanoids with tattoos in white ink. “There’s that option for you, too: you have a nice medium skin tone, so you could do the dark or light inks.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Poe said, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Finn. “I mean, of course it’s your decision, buddy. But. _Oh_.”

“All right, Poe, hold still.”

Finn looked at the pictures in the booklet, admiring the beautiful white ink against dark navy, soft brown a little lighter than his own skin, strikingly beautiful deep green with a sort of bronze overtone, actual, silky black that seemed to have rainbow shades in it—almost every dark shade he could have thought of belonging to humanoids from all over the galaxy, including a few other humans.

The designs had all been exquisitely placed to accent the way light shone off of muscles or joints or spines or ridges. Finn had known Rokko was an incredible artist, but he hadn't even known art like this was possible on skin of so many different colors.

“Does this really glow in the dark?” he asked of one of the designs. One side of the picture appeared normal enough—white tattoo, maroon skin this time—but on the other side, the tattoo was lit in bright colors, the maroon skin seeming to blend with the dark background of the photo.

He had to admit the effect was strikingly attractive.

“Show me,” Poe asked, grimacing at the bite of the needle, but managed the pain with short, quick gasps. It was almost a refreshing kind of pain, he told himself, not a soul-crushing constant, deep ache.

When Finn held up the images, Poe hummed in appreciation. “Oh, yeah, buddy. Does that mean Rey has to get a tattoo, as well? Should we get matching ones? A nice tramp stamp?”

“What have you got against tramp stamps, Poe Dameron?” Rokko said. “You talk too much.”

Rey raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah! I’ve actually always wanted some face tattoos! Really striking ones like Torch and Rokko have…”

“I think you’d look badass with face tattoos,” Poe said with a straight face.

“Poe.”

“Okay, sorry.”

Finn crinkled his nose at the idea of face tattoos. When Rey raised her eyebrows at him, he answered her unspoken question.

“They seem like they'd hurt.”

“Finn. You have nearly been cut in half by a lightsaber, and you're worried about tattoos?” she asked, and he shrugged.

“Only on my face. Anyway, I could always get one over my scar,” he said, and this time it was Rokko who looked at him—for a split second only, before returning to what she was doing.

“And that's supposed to hurt _less?_ ” she asked, “‘Cause I have some news for you about scars and tattoos…”

“Me, too,” Poe gasped, as she began work over his left shoulder, where most of the scarring was. “Depends how old they—augh, Rokko, I'm sorry, sorry, can we take a break?”

The room fell silent.

“Of course, Poe. Sorry.”

“Poe, are you alright?” Rey asked, dropping to her knees in front of him.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I just—” This was going to be a little heavy, and Poe frowned apologetically at Rokko. “I just...ah. I needed to know I could make it stop. Makes a difference.”

Rokko looked at him with sympathy—they all did, and he blushed under their gazes.

“But it’s fine, now. You can keep going.”

As the soft buzz of the tattoo gun started up again and Rokko continued, Rey took Poe’s hands and held them gently in her own. She started rubbing them, but not hard enough to hurt—it was purely to distract and relax.

“Remember, you can shut off the haptic feedback on the mechno arm,” she told him.

He nodded, squeezing her hands back.

“Okay, so if I get a tattoo, what should it be? I want something that reminds me of you two,” Finn said, going for distraction in his own way.

Poe sighed. There was a trick to it, to letting the pain crest and plateau into numbness. And having control over it helped, however embarrassing that was. “Well…”

[Friend-Finn could get a tattoo of BB-8. BB-8 could also get an etching of Friend-Finn in return.]

Poe laughed so hard that Rokko had to stop. “Bee, how come you never suggested _we_ do that?”

[You already have tattoos of me.]

“Maybe a tattoo for all three of you! And Sam. Our whole family,” Finn said to BB-8, “What do you think of that?”

[...You could still get a tattoo of BB-8!] they said, wobbling happily.

“That's true. But after family?”

BB-8 paused in his wobbling and then nodded. [Yes. That is good!] they announced, and Finn breathed a sigh of relief while Rokko tried not to appear as if she was laughing at BB-8’s very decided opinion on this.

“Great, bud. But we still have to think of a family one,” Finn said. He looked to the others for help.

Rey had a look of deep thought on her face, and Rokko was working again, and Finn smiled at Poe.

“Well...I mean, I guess there's one thing I can think of, but it may be too sappy,” he said shyly. “But—the Force Tree would always remind me of our wedding, and of all the Damerons and Beys, and my Resistance family because they were there too. Everyone I love was there on _one_ day under that _one_  Force Tree.”

Poe smiled, looking almost pained, and it might have been the tattoo needles except Rey’s expression matched his. _It’s unfair how perfect he is_ , they both thought at the same time.

“Finno, that’s…”

“Beautiful.”

[Or the Force-tree] BB-8 conceded. [I was going to say that next.]

“Of course you were, Bee,” Finn said kindly. “Could you do that, Rokko? It doesn't have to be now, of course!”

She was busy after all, and would be for—well, hours, for certain.

“Well, Poe's work will take two days. I could do a sketch tonight, see if you like it. Depending on how big and how many colors, yours might take a few days, too.”

“We can take an extra day, can't we?” Rey asked.

Poe smiled. “Fine by me? I'm an Admiral, I can arrive whenever I want. Colonel?”

“As long as we let them know, I don't see any problem,” Finn agreed. The longer he thought about it, the more he warmed to the idea of a Force Tree—Poe’s family's Force Tree—covering part of the scar along his spine, turning it into something beautiful. Rey seemed every bit as excited as he did, reaching over and pulling him to her for a kiss.

“You were _awfully_ easy to convince,” she teased, and he grinned at her.

“I may have thought about it once or twice already,” he said, which made her laugh.

“Didn't tell me,” Poe said, remembering not to laugh and speaking as evenly as he could. Rokko didn't yell at him.

“I think it would be very handsome,” Rey said, running her fingers over his hair.

“Me, too. Unless of course you wuss out and can't handle it,” Poe teased.

“That sounds like a dare…” Finn said, narrowing his eyes. “Now I _definitely_ can't wuss out.”

“Oh, _excellent_ . Well done, Poe, whether or not you meant to do that. We should dare Finn to do things more often,” Rey said, and Finn was pretty sure the implication there was not exactly _innocent_.

He grinned at her.

“Well, you can certainly _try_. I can't guarantee you'll have as much success as you think you will…” he said with a smug wink to both of them.

Poe held up a hand to stop Rokko this time before he laughed. He sometimes forgot that he had married _children_ , and how wonderful it was when they occasionally, rarely, acted like it. “Okay, Rokko, clear your schedule. We’re booking you for the next three days. Guess Rey will have to go to the reptile museum if she gets bored.”

“Oh, the hardship,” Rey and Rokko said at the same time, but for different reasons, and looked at each other and laughed.

…

Finn couldn't remember the last time his back had _hurt_. The tattoo itself hadn't been so terribly bad, except when it had been over the scar that ran up his spine, and that had been every bit as bad as Poe and Rokko had warned him it would be.

But now it was sore to touch, and he was dreading putting a shirt back on. He'd left it on long enough to get back to the _Falcon_ , but the ramp hadn't even been fully up before he'd taken it off, doing his best to not drag the fabric against his skin.

He went and dropped the shirt in their clothes hamper (a tattoo was no reason to leave it on the holochess table just because their room was a little bit out of the way) before joining Poe and Rey in the cockpit.

“Hey, where did you—oh, nevermind. That bad, huh?” Rey asked when she turned to greet him and realized he was shirtless. “If it helps, you definitely won that dare.”

“Are we having a party?” Poe asked, also doffing his shirt, and glad to do so. He stretched to show off his new tattoos, still really proud of them. He hadn’t felt like himself fully, until now, and he admired the loop of Rey and Finn’s names around his wrist. “You know, it’s a shame Rey doesn’t experience sexual attraction, isn’t it, Finn? Because I think we’re _smokin’_ and she’s missing out on an opportunity to be sexually attracted.”

“Oh ha, you're very funny, both of you—and in the way,” Rey said dryly, reaching over to flip the fuel switches. She pressed a soft kiss to Finn’s shoulder, since it was conveniently close to her face when she leaned past him, and gave both of her boys a fond look as she sat back.

“You are both very handsome with your new tattoos, though. It's a shame they're too sensitive to play with,” she said with an exaggerated sigh.

“You can actually mess them up if you touch them too much, before they heal,” Poe instructed. “Otherwise, yes, I’d be into that.”

Poe pulled Finn onto his lap to get a good close look at his tattoo. It was bright silvery-white against his dark skin, and dotted with pink and orange—this was BB-8’s favorite part. Below the trunk were tiny blue flowers, and Poe followed them down into Finn’s pants until he squeaked and laughed. “Rokko does good work.”

“And I know for a fact her work doesn’t go that far down, Poe,” Finn said, unamused. It was a good thing, too, or else he'd have been reduced to walking around with no shirt _or_ pants. And given both his and Poe’s current limitations, that would be _torture._

It might yet be, judging by the heated look Poe was giving him, and by his wandering hands.

“Mmmm, I did miss _your_ tattoos, _Rear_ Admiral Dameron,” Finn said, but didn't reach out to touch them as he really wanted to. Poe’s had to be every bit as sore as his.

“Sweetheart, this Admiral’s rear is always prepared to be boarded,” Poe teased, and then coughed. “Uh as long as we do this doggy-style and you don't touch my back or shoulders in any way…”

Poe laughed. “I think Rey's going to have to be on the bottom and we share the top.”

Rey scoffed. “Nice try. The only sensible way to do this is kneeling or, well, neither of you are that tall, so standing would work if you can’t possibly wait to get to the bedroom to both fuck me…”

“Hey! I’m perfectly average for a huma—wait, what?” Poe stammered, suddenly very interested in Rey, even though his hands were already down Finn’s pants. “You want to have sex?”

“With us?”

“Tonight?”

Rey shrugged. “I think the tattoos _do_ have an effect on me.”

Finn and Poe looked at each other.

“I’m going to tattoo my whole godsdamned body,” Finn said.

“I’m going to look like a kriffing Zabrak.”

Now Rey laughed. “Let’s keep things tasteful. Though I have always wanted to have _both_ of you at the same time.”

“Aha,” Poe said, blushing and gasping at the same time. “I think we can, ah. Yeah, wait, really?”

“It’s not like you’re the only ones who can enjoy anal sex, right?” Rey explained, slowly and patiently, “I mean, to me, honestly, objectively, it’s not any weirder than sticking it in my—”

“Okay, _okay_ , it sounds so _unromantic_ when you say it like that,” Poe interrupted, but he stood, and set Finn on his feet, too.

“You mean...you want it like this?” Poe asked, sandwiching Rey between himself and Finn, still holding onto Finn’s hips. “With both of us with our arms around you? Both of us kissing you?”

“Well, yes,” Rey answered, a little out of breath, in spite of herself. “But less clothes.”

“Oh. Yes, we should—that sounds—great,” Finn said, very happily snugged up close to Rey. And Poe’s hands were wonderful and warm on his hips, and not touching any of his sore, tattooed skin.

“Okay, but, yes, fewer clothes. Carefully,” he added with a laugh. He reached behind Rey to get at Poe's pants while he kissed her shoulder.

Rey leaned in to kiss Finn’s neck as she felt Finn slide Poe’s trousers down around his ankles. She supposed, then, that it was her duty to unfasten Finn’s, slide them down over the best ass in the galaxy, and then pull him in for a real kiss.

“A guy could get used to this,” Poe murmured, kissing the back of Rey’s neck as he reached around to get a handful of Finn’s ass, and if he rocked against Rey, well—

“We should go to the bedroom,” Rey said as she pulled back from Finn. “I suppose you know what you’re doing? You have the necessary—”

A laugh bubbled up from Poe. “Yes, we have plenty of lube. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

“You had better. You know I’m a tough audience.”

Poe bit her shoulder. “Don’t remind me, I could get stagefright. Come on. You want Finn to wear a condom, or—?”

“Dr. K gave me a shot but—I think—yes. Unless we really _do_ want our next kid to be as happy an accident as Poe,” Rey said, moving toward the bedroom and drawing Finn and Poe after her. Poe nearly tripped, but she caught him, and gave them both a slightly giddy grin.

Finn smiled warmly.

“Love, I will do whatever makes you happy,” he told her, still somewhat in shock.

“Oh, that's a dangerous promise to make, Finn Dameron,” Rey laughed, and she gave him another kiss as he stammered and tried to explain that that wasn't what he'd meant and he'd been trying to be gallant and respectful and—

Rey stopped his stammering with a laugh and another kiss.

“I only meant maybe let's plan just a little better than that?” Finn asked, when she released him, and he glanced between Rey and Poe.

“Hey, don’t look at me. Almost thirty-four standard years living in this galaxy thinking I was an accident and I just learned they _planned_ me.” Poe laughed, wrapping his arms around Finn and pinning Rey in between them again. “But we already have a beautiful accident baby. More than that would just look irresponsible.”

He waited until Rey laughed to kiss her, and soon after kissed Finn, and ghosted his fingertips over Rey’s sides. “May I?”

“You’re so slow,” she said, grinding her teeth. “Yes, undress me.”

Now it was Poe’s turn to laugh. “Are you hearing this, Finno? Who is this and what did she do with our wife?”

“Just because I think sex is _weird_ doesn't mean I don't enjoy it, you know. Sometimes,” Rey informed both of them as Poe slipped her shirt up and off over her head. Finn, ever eager to play with either of his spouses’ hair, was very gently letting her hair down from its three buns and combing his fingers through the curls. Rey shook her head fondly at him, because now it would inevitably end up even more tangled, probably, and it was almost guaranteed to tickle someone's nose.

But he loved it so much, and she couldn't bring herself to begrudge him playing with her hair, which also felt nice, just because it would be inconvenient later.

“Oh look, we appear to all be naked,” Finn observed jokingly when Poe had succeeded in sliding her pants and underwear to her ankles. She stepped out of them and pulled Finn close.

“How convenient. Don't you think, Poe? That we're _finally_ all naked?” Rey said after she’d given Finn a slightly heated kiss.

“Goodness,” Poe teased. “Never seen a girl this excited to try anal.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “ _You_ like it.”

“I do, and you will, too, when you relax a bit. Finn, you want to give her a massage?” Poe motioned to the bed.

Rey sighed. It didn’t bother her to wait, not if they were spoiling her in the meantime.

“Fine,” she said, and laid down on her belly, tossing her hair over one shoulder.

Poe and Finn exchanged a dreamy look. Poe asked, “Isn’t she perfect?”

“She is,” Finn agreed, kneeling next to her on the bed and touching her back softly, almost reverently. He brushed his fingers along her spine before returning to her shoulders and starting to rub at knots and tense muscles.

“You are really going to need to relax, my love,” he hummed as he worked down to her lower back.

“I told you, it’s like massaging a bantha,” Poe laughed, sliding up onto the bed and crouching between her legs to help massage her lower back and thighs. He and Finn were both hard—that ridiculous stage of being visibly but only casually aroused: they could have started talking about work or food at any moment, with their dicks still erect.

Coating Rey’s perfectly muscled body with massage oil was quickly tipping the scales, however.

Poe began slowly, working oil between her cheeks and over her hole before circling it with one finger. “Hey, sweetheart. Let me know if it hurts. It’s going to...sting a bit, but try to stay relaxed for me, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, her voice muffled by the pillow, and sounding completely relaxed. _Was she meditating?_ Whatever worked, Poe decided, and slipped a finger into her.

The sensation was not as arousing as she thought it would be; not like it felt to slide something thick and slick inside her pussy. But it wasn’t bad, and she didn’t tell him to stop. It did sort of burn a bit when Poe added a second finger.

“Is this going to feel good at any point?”

Poe laughed. “Ah. Honestly? Never done this with a girl. I think so, yes, but not in the same way?”

He crouched down to kiss her back. “Everyone’s different, though. All right, so far? We could get your vibrator, or I could use my mouth?”

“Hmm,” Rey said, smiling into the pillow.

Finn laughed softly at how contentedly Rey was now partly sprawling over the sheets, eyes half-closed and mouth smiling. He turned to look at Poe.

“I'm not sure what that means but it sounded affirmative,” he told him, and Rey bounced a bit as she chuckled.

“It was certainly not a ‘no’, if that's what you're worried about. I still don't know why you'd want to use your mouth like that, but I'm definitely not arguing. I know how wicked that mouth of yours is,” Rey said, still managing to sound relaxed and partially muffled, even though she didn't entirely have her face buried in the pillow.

“You know, you both keep saying ‘I don’t know why you’d want to put your mouth there’ while admitting how good it feels,” Poe smirked before ducking down between her legs, “like that’s not the _answer_ to why I want to.”

“Fair,” Rey said. “Hey, Finn, I have a knot between my shoulder-blade and my spine, F—kriffing hell, right there, yes!”

Finn found the knot and was now trying his best to make it release its hold. Rey moaned softly and Finn turned briefly to see what Poe was getting up to, and if this was a reaction to his massage, Poe’s mouth, or both.

It was definitely both. Lying on his stomach so he could use both hands and his mouth, Poe had now her stretched enough that he was opening her up with the vibrator. “This doing anything for you, sweetheart?”

“Mmm,” Rey said, peering up at Finn as he snuggled down beside her. “Yeah. I think I’m ready. If you can possibly pull Poe away.”

“I was born ready!” Poe volunteered, working the vibrator in and out of her asshole slowly. “I don’t know who I’m more jealous of, you getting to try double-penetration, or me and Finn getting to feel each other inside of you…”

“Well, if you’d just _focus,_ ” Rey stated. “You’ll feel all of it.”

It wasn’t quite like focusing, for Poe, but rather more like letting go—unfocusing, if that made any sense. But he needed to keep his wits about him so they could do this safely, at least for now. “Okay, everyone up.”

Poe didn't have to say it twice—Finn pulled Rey up after him, and she snuck a kiss from him before also stealing one from Poe. She turned to him for a moment to brush her fingers through his hair and tug a little, because he and Finn were both being very patient—almost frustratingly so.

“I suppose you get to be bossy this time, hmm?” she asked him. Finn, who was stroking almost reverent fingertips up and down her back, shivered. Rey looked back at him and grinned—Finn really did love being told what to do an awful lot for someone who had once had no choice in following orders.

“Come here, loves,” Poe said, scooting up behind Rey with his knees planted just inside of hers, and rolling on a condom before sliding his cock between her thighs, teasing. “Come, here, Finn, want to hold you, too.”

Rey's skin was warm as she turned back to Finn and snuggled against his chest, and he rested his arms over her shoulders and played with Poe’s hair.

Now Poe began to let go, just a little, to enter that headspace where they blended together, where his sensations were no longer his but his-hers-his, and his thoughts were his-hers-his. _Gonna feel you. Gonna feel you both_ , he promised, kissing the shell of her ear, burying his face in her silky hair, and wrapping his arms around her so he could hold Finn, too.

“Okay. So first me, then you,” he told Finn, leaning over Rey’s shoulder to kiss Finn sweetly. He added, to Rey, “Let me know if you want me to stop, or slow down.”

“Oh, you’ll know,” she promised. “Stop treating me like I’ll break.”

Poe gave her a sidelong look, and she gave him one right back. How many times had he said that in his months recovering? _Fine_.

So Poe slicked himself until he was dripping lube onto the sheets and shifted his hands to her hips before pressing slowly inside. Rey gasped, reaching back to dig her nails into his thigh, but in no way was this meant to do anything but spur him on. Finn gave her a crooked grin and kissed another gasp quiet.

“Oh,” she said when Poe paused, seated about halfway inside her. “I’m beginning to see the appeal.”

Poe laughed, slightly strained, and kissed her shoulder. “Okay, buddy. Now you.”

Finn nuzzled Rey’s shoulder as he dropped his hands to rest over Poe’s and pressed forward before—

“Kriff shit fuck,” he gasped, having very nearly forgotten about the condom. He fumbled for the one Poe had given him while Rey tried desperately not to laugh at him.

“I love you, Finn,” she told him when he picked up where he'd left off.

“I love you too,” he hummed. “Still good?” he added as his cock brushed her thigh. She rested her forehead against his chest.

“Finn. Yes, I'm fine,” she breathed, and he smiled and petted her hair as he shifted to slide up inside her, drawing a gasp from both of them.

“Yeah, _oh,_ that’s nice,” Poe grunted, as Rey just became a _lot_ tighter, enough to steal his breath, and he could feel the pressure of Finn’s cock and through Finn he could feel Rey’s body pulsing around Finn’s cock, and through Rey he could feel both of them inside her, and it was so dizzyingly _hot_ he could do nothing for a while.

 _Is that it?_ Rey teased. _You just stick your body parts in me and—_

“Give us a _minute_.”

Poe cut her off with a shallow thrust—Rey gasped and shifted, digging her fingernails in harder, and grabbing Finn’s ass to do the same, pulling him in deeper, too.

“I thought this was supposed to blow my mind or something.”

“We’re _trying_ ,” Poe laughed. “To do this safely.”

This was a new position, and took some time to figure out, but across the bond between them threaded love and lust and deep concern for each other. Finally, Poe and Finn worked out a rhythm that felt good for them and had Rey actually moaning. Poe brought a hand between them to work over her clit, while Finn reached up to palm her breasts.

“Love you,” Poe gasped.

“Mm, yes. Harder, Finn. Poe, ease up. Love you, too.”

“I think my tattoo is tingling,” Poe gasped, legs shaking as he tried to hold still.

“Mine is, too,” Finn said. “You said that was normal.”

“N-no. I mean—” he looked between them to where his flesh-hand was buried between Rey’s legs, Finn’s name visible on the back of his hand, and it definitely was tingling—singing, almost, to the same cadence that their thoughts flowed across the bond. Then he laughed, distracted: “Don’t ask me why I’m not doing this with the hand that literally never gets tired.”

He quickly switched hands. He could work her faster like this, too.

“‘Cause you always do things the hard way,” Finn responded with a fond grin. He was becoming less concerned that he might hurt Rey on accident—not when they were all so wrapped up in each other, so perfectly wound around each others’ minds and bodies that he would know before she could tell him. Rey squeezed his ass tighter when he thrust harder, and she muffled a high-pitched whine against his shoulder.

“Yes, Finn—Poe,” she panted, torn between telling them to hurry up and telling them to slow down and make this last longer.

And then she decided that just this once, maybe she really _could_ go with their pace rather than bossing them around and making demands. It felt _good_ to let them take control of things, cradled here between their bodies, where it felt like they were taking care of everything, safe in their arms and their thoughts.

“I love you. Love you so much,” she mumbled, riding the wave of pleasure that was building in her belly. Finn kissed her neck, and behind her ear.

“Love you too—hey, relax, we have you,” he hummed, switching to stroking up and down her arms, up and down her sides, a long, relaxed rhythm compared to the one he and Poe were currently setting.

“She’s okay, she’s okay,” Poe said. “We better all get there at the same time or—”

There was no ‘or’ except a missed opportunity to blow each others’ minds, but they were married now, joined legally and in the Force and they would have plenty more opportunities, forever. But Poe wanted this _now_.

Paying attention to Rey’s cues, Poe worked over her clit with gentle fingers, his mechno arm giving as soft a touch as his other hand could, while he and Finn matched each other in their opposite rhythm, increasing their speed. They lost track of whose hands were where except that everyone was being touched, and Finn and Rey’s lips met in the middle, with Poe sucking a bright bruise on Rey’s neck and nibbling on her ears because it turned out she liked that a _lot_ —

“I—I’m here, loves—”

“I love you so much and I’m yours and—”

“I’m there, I’m gonna come—”

“Rey—”

“Mm, Poe—”

“Finn!”

The pleasure crescendoed past that point of no return, that tipping something over past the point where it falls on its own, that sharp release snapping through all of them where they pressed even closer together and had the air punched out of them. And they were, all of them, one, and somehow distinct, only those distinctions didn’t matter as much as them being one did.

Rey liked the pleasant afterglow—it was the best part, and she sighed into her boys, and hummed, leaning back against Poe and hugging Finn.

Poe, for his part, held onto consciousness through sheer willpower, and pulled out enough to clean up and clean his loves up and help them get comfortable, even though he was still confused as to where he ended and they began.

Everything was wonderful and soft and warm—Rey was warm where she pressed against Finn, and Poe was warm where he tucked them in, rearranging them comfortably for sleep. Near the tattoos, his touch was butterfly soft, and Finn unwrapped one arm from around Rey to reach for him.

“Enough cleaning, we're clean,” he told him, tugging insistently at his wrist. The only thing that was missing from this moment was Poe snuggling with them, and they were all too foggy-minded to be doing anything but sleeping in a contented tangle of limbs and bedding.

Poe blinked, aware that he was cleaning the same spot in the blanket over and over.

“I—oh. Got.” _Confused_? He grinned. “Must have thought I was Finn for a second.”

“Ha, ha.”

Grinning, Poe dropped down on top of Rey, tucked against her right shoulder while Finn lay on her left. He slid a hand over to cup Finn’s ass—since he couldn’t drape his arm around his waist, after all. “That was good, yeah? For you?”

Rey huffed. How could he still be insecure about this? “ _Yes_ , Poe. It was wonderful. You’re both—wonderful.”

She turned to kiss Finn’s temple, and then Poe’s.

“Dizzy,” Poe said. The bond between them was a lot to process sometimes, especially for Poe, who couldn’t really sort through it as well. It was nice if he just let go, though, so he made an effort to relax, letting Rey and Finn’s thoughts swirl around him and through him, like watching leaves chase each other in the wind. “That was pretty amazing, though.”

“Mmmmmm,” Finn agreed. He combed his fingers through Poe’s hair, rubbing gently with his fingertips. “You're amazing. You're both amazing. And that was—” he sighed softly, but words were not adequate. “Perfect.”

And he hoped through their bond they would both understand that perfect paled in comparison to what this really was.

“Love you,” Poe murmured, eyes shutting of their own accord. It was like going to sleep drunk, sometimes, the whirlwind of too many thoughts and feelings, and it took several moments to settle down out of it.

...

But when Rey dreamed, she did not share her dreams, for they were dark, and came upon her suddenly while Poe and Finn walked in starlit bliss.

 _Enjoy them while you can_ , a voice said, a voice she knew, and hated, but had never met in person. She shivered.

Snoke.

 _You’ll never take them from me!_ Rey shouted back into the darkness. Finn was hers. Poe was hers. Sam was hers. She would protect them. _You tried, but I won’t let you._

_They are not what I seek, Rey: they are a means to get to you, if you continue to not cooperate. You will either join me, or die. It is your destiny._

Rey balked. She wouldn’t let Snoke or anyone hurt them ever again. The First Order was basically nothing. He was bluffing. _Never!_

_Enjoy them while you can, Rey. Jedi don’t get happy endings._

**Author's Note:**

> Running List of OCs:
> 
>  **Berno Bey:** Male human, Poe's maternal grandfather.  
>  **Breha Bey:** Female human, Poe's cousin, of comparable age to Rey and Finn.  
>  **Coni:** Female human Resistance soldier. Likes illegal tackles in Boloball.  
>  **Deeks:** Male human ex-stormtrooper, now pilot for the Resistance, complete dork.  
>  **Jonorai:** Female Twi'lek in charge of the Resistance daycare center.  
>  **Jura Bey:** Female human, Poe's maternal grandmother.  
>  **Karlo Dameron:** Male human, Kes' brother.  
>  **"Nana" Dameron:** Female human in her late 80s, Kes' mother. Suffers selective dementia.  
>  **Reist:** Nonbinary human Resistance soldier.  
>  **Dr. Rok Ori:** Male Chiss doctor who specializes in cybernetics and is obnoxious.  
>  **Rokko:** Female Zabrak tattoo artist.  
>  **Sall:** Female Bothan physical therapist for the Resistance.  
>  **Sam Dameron:** Finn's clone rescued from a First Order cloning facility, adopted by Finn, Rey, and Poe. Drools a lot.  
>  **Sevens:** Nonbinary human ex-stormtrooper now Resistance soldier. Dating Jessika Pava.  
>  **Dr. Tamo Lan:** Female Ewok doctor of psychology, therapist for ex-stormtroopers.  
>  **Tano Bey:** Male human, Breha's husband. Childhood friends with Poe.  
>  **Timons:** Female human ex-First Order tech, was on the officer track before defecting. Major PTSD and anxiety.  
>  **Torch:** Male Zabrak Resistance soldier. Finn's second in command.
> 
> ...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! And if you haven't read the rest of _Stars and Skies_ , we hope you'll check out the series.
> 
> Please let us know what you like or what we can improve on in the Comments. You can also come bother us on Tumblr at [Maeglinthebold](http://maeglinthebold.tumblr.com/) and [A-singer-of-songs](http://a-singer-of-songs.tumblr.com/).
> 
> And, as always, a shout-out to commenters and to the very supportive [SWWA](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/)! 


End file.
